


Treasonous Love

by FC4Pajay



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kink, Love, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Overprotective, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Violence, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 52,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FC4Pajay/pseuds/FC4Pajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken dictator, fell in love with a just as equally broken make shift rebel, and the rebel fell just as in love with the dictator as the dictator had with him.  This is the story of how two people from very different worlds come together in the most intimately way possible, and are able to care, and love like any other couple would.<br/>Pagan/Ajay of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Ticket to Hell, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm kind of freaking out right now. I've never posted my work before. ohmygod. I'm so sorry if it sucks, it probably will. This will be more than one chapter. Oh dear, we just needed more Pajay what have I done?
> 
> *****YUMA/AMITA STARTS IN CHAPTER 18, HOWEVER THOUGH IT STARTS THERE, THERE IS NO SMUT UNTIL CHAPTER 20***  
> *****PAUL/SABAL STARTS IN CHAPTER 24, HOWEVER THERE IS LITTLE TO NO SMUT******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please, oh my gods, tell me if there is a mistake, after 14 chapters some one just right now notified me that my phone has been autocorrecting took, to 'toke' and fiance' to finance. Please I need to know about my mistakes. I'm very oblivious and often don't notice mistakes in my writing especially with auto correct.
> 
> Oh, yeah, and sorry for the OOCness in the first few chapters, completely my fault.

His name is Ajay Ghale.

Son of the ‘Great’ Mohan Ghale, and the Great Ishwari Ghale.

And the thought of how much trouble he would get in with sleeping with the enemy, hadn’t crossed his mind. Instead, the thought of when they would have sex again, did. The thought of having his hardening erection stroked did, too. Ajay hummed at the thought of Pagan being the one to stroke his dick, and the thought made a smile spread across his face. He stuffed his hands into his green jacket and felt a shiver go up his spine. Kyrat was definitely colder in the winter compared to the states. The coldness of the country made Ajay regret not bringing a coat.

He ran his hands through his silky black hair. He felt dirty. Sweat, and dirt clung to him, making him feel uncomfortable. Yeah, he definitely needed a shower. Too bad, the water pressure sucked in Banapur and there was no hot water. He would rather not freeze his balls off in the middle of winter, thanks. _He needed his balls for when Pa-_ , No, he couldn’t think of that right now.

He checked himself over one last time in the mirror, making sure he at least looked decent. There wasn’t much he could do since he didn’t bring a lot of clothes. He didn’t exactly expect to be in the country for this long. He grimaced in discomfort, what had he gotten himself in to? Moral Rebel vs. Immoral Rebel vs. Very Hot Dictator. Yeah, this was going to blow over well. He rolled his eyes at his own sarcasm, and made his way out of his parents’ house.

Ajay earlier had received a radio call from Sabal, requesting that he come to the Golden Path headquarters as soon as he could, the urgency was clear in his voice. It was a long drive from his parents’ house to where the Golden Path resided, so he had to get on the road quick.

Luckily, a car was already waiting for him to drive him to the Golden Path headquarters. The driver, who unsurprisingly wore all blue and yellow, colors of the Golden Path, looked very unhappy about waiting on Ajay, who had been taking his sweet time in his parents house. Ajay, got into the back seat, he really didn’t want to sit close to someone who was giving him a death glare.

“Sorry, I had a few things to take care of,” Ajay said as the driver started to drive away from the house. The driver gave a mere grunt in response. The rest of the drive back was silent, there was no point in talking to the driver, what was there to even talk about? Kyrat was too busy being a civil war, to do anything else but fight, and right now the last thing Ajay wanted to talk about was the civil unrest in Kyrat.

Ajay was relieved, and more than happy to get of the car, when they arrived at the Golden Path headquarters. He quickly got out of the car, and made beeline straight towards Sabal, who had called him. Sabal looked more than relieved when he finally made eye contact with Ajay. “You said there was something important?” Ajay asked. Sabal nodded and put his hand on Ajay’s shoulder, “Yes, brother, it’s time to make some major plans, we are having a meeting, and we would like you to help make the plans.” Major plans? Anytime the Golden Path made plans, it was usually just Sabal and Amita in a room together, bickering over little details. Now they wanted Ajay to join in on the bickering? No thanks, he’d rather not, he knew that the only thing that would happen would be a tug-a-war with him being the one tugged around.

Even though, Ajay would rather not, he knew he was in no position to deny them, the Golden Path, especially Amita and Sabal who had saved him countless of times from near-death experiences, that would have resulted in death if it weren’t for those leaders saving his ass, as much as he would hate to admit it. Ajay sighed, “Alright, when is it?” Sabal smiled, pleased with his coporation, “Soon, very soon, brother, I will get someone to bring you when the time has come.” Sabal gave him a pat on the shoulder, and a quick smile before running off to do other things.

Ajay sighed again, what was he suppose to do while he waited? Maybe the wait wasn’t long. Ajay found a crate nearby and sat on it. As soon as he sat down his phone in his jacket pocket vibrated, notifying him he had a new message. He quickly fished it out from his pocket, confused. Who the hell was texting him? He looked at the messanger ID: Sexy Big Dick Dictator . Oh, it was Pagan. Ajay unlocked his phone and read it:

_Hello darling, enjoying your time with the Golden Path? I am less than pleased that you decided to sneak off after our little rondevu, but no matter, next time I’ll just fuck you hard enough you won’t be able to walk._

Ajay felt heat rise to his cheek. He hadn’t planned to sneak off like that a few days ago, in fact he really much enjoyed Pagan’s top of the line mattress, but Amita had called him in, and she wasn’t one for taking no, even if it was 2 AM in the morning. Ajay forced himself to scowl, he didn’t want anyone asking him why he was blushing and also smiling ear to ear in a time of war and chaos. Yeah, good luck finding a good enough excuse for that. Ajay quickly replied:

_Not now Pagan, there is about to be a meeting, and I’m sorry, alright? That was a few days ago and you’re still going on about it, give it a rest._

He hit send, knowing that the text would not deter the dictator from talking to him, and if anything encourage him to keep texting him, but he could at least try, right? He just hoped when the dictator kept pestering, he pestered him with things less… sexual. He would rather not walk into the meeting with a full on hard-on, thank you very much. Not that he didn’t enjoy Pagan’s sexual texts, he enjoyed them very much, just not at a time where over 200 people had eyes on him. His phone vibrated again, Ajay looked down:

_This is the perfect time then, before Amita comes and hauls your ass to the meeting remember one thing: You’re mine. I’ll text you my fantasies during the entire meeting, my love, don’t worry, you won’t be bored._

His name is Ajay Ghale.

The lover of Pagan Min.

And for the first time ever, he prayed silently for mercy.


	2. I Love Being an Insufferable Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry your reading this sucky fanfiction, I'm so sorry. T_T.

His name is Pagan Min.

Well, kind of, somewhat.

And he was appalled by the joke Paul had just spewed out of his mouth. He refused to waste a thought on the horrid idea, but let's just say it involved Ajay, and a very huge metal spike. Torturers and their torture jokes, Pagan rolled his eyes. The only spike Ajay, Pagan thought, would have in him was Pagan's dick. Pagan gave a chuckle at the thought. Paul laughed with him, thinking Pagan was laughing at his joke.

Pagan looked under the table at his phone, to see if Ajay had replied to his text of one of his current fantasies. A fantasy that had a little electricity.  _Literally._ He was currently in a meeting with Yuma, Paul, and a very unhappy, Noore. He, however, had learned to ignore Noore's unhappy moods, as they were every fucking single day. 

They were currently discussing war plans, and how to take over the south. Pagan hummed slightly, "Well, I have other more important matters, we will discuss this at a later date." Yuma gave him her infamous death glare for cutting the meeting short, but Pagan brushed it off, it wasn't like he hadn't seen that glare a million times before. 

 _Demon, my ass,_ Pagan thought. Pagan left the room quickly, to a more secure and quiet location, to bother Ajay. Pagan arrived at his bedroom, two golden doors he kept locked in secure, no need for some one to go through all his personal stuff. That would be less than amusing. Pagan pulled the key to his room from his pink blazer's pocket. He use to have two keys for his room, until Ajay in one of his adventures through the palace, rummaged through his desks draw, finding the other one, and after finding it, stole it, keeping for himself ever since.

Not that Pagan mind at all. His Ajay, his beautiful sneaky Ajay, had made himself at home in the palace, and toke a key so he could get in Pagan's rooms anytime he needed to. Pagan unlocked his door, letting the double doors swing open, at the same time his phone chimmed. He closed the doors behind him, and sat on his bed, reading Ajay's message:

_Please, oh my God, stop. I have a hard on in a meeting. 20 fucking people have eyes on me, goddammit, now its hard to sit, fuck you, if you think your getting sex tomorrow, you're wrong._

Pagan chuckled, quickly replying,

_Don't enjoy that fantasy did you? Don't worry I've got plenty of more. I could do so much to you boy, I have years in experience to make a young boy like you writh, scream, and beg for mercy. I'll hold you down and fuck you so hard I won't know whether my name is, Pagan or God. I have things planned for you._

His name is, kind of, Pagan Min.

And, he couldn't wait till he made Ajay moan in pleasure again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cri everyday. I'm sorry it's short,


	3. Let's Get Rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does the paint in the new addition have to have lead paint that blocks service!!!????

Their names are Pagan Min and Ajay Ghale.

And God dammit they have missed each other so much.

Their lips came together in desperation, and raw need of pleasure. Pagan roamed his hands around Ajay's body. Oh God, he had missed this  _so much._ Ajay leaned his head to the side, giving Pagan access to kiss his neck, which Pagan eagerly bit and nipped at.

Ajay shimmed out of his green jacket, keeping his lips locked with Pagan's. Ajay wanted this so bad, no, more like he  _needed_ this. He grabbed a handful of Pagan's hair as Pagan sucked on his neck causing dark bruises to form. He felt Pagan's harsh breath on his now marked up neck. "I've missed you," Pagan said between heavy breathes. Ajay hummed in response and backed up near the bed, taking Pagan with him. 

"I believe I promised to fuck you till you couldn't walk, my dear," Pagan whispered into the shell of Ajay's ear, hands on the waistline of Ajay's pants already, "I plan to make good on that promise." Ajay chuckled. 

"Good luck, old man," Ajay teased, "Try not to fall asleep before we finish." Ajay stuck his tongue out in a playful way. Pagan narrowed his eyes in response, and with a rough yank on Ajay's pants, and boxers, he was naked, all except for a black T-shirt. "You are asking for it, boy," Pagan pushed Ajay on to the bed, a mysterious look in his eyes. 

"Asking for what?" Ajay asked innocently, but the devious creature wasn't fooling Pagan. Pagan smirked pulling off Ajay's black T-shirt and tossing it some where on the marble floor of his bedroom. He traced down the center Ajay's torso with his ring finger all the way to Ajay's hip bones started. 

"You aren't fooling me, you eccentric slut." Pagan had noticed around the second time they had had sex that Ajay enjoyed dirty talk, and Pagan  _loved_ to talk dirty. Ajay sighed and giggled, "Eccentric? Such big vocabulary, I would rather you use your tongue for other things, that involve much less talking." 

Pagan's smirk grew wider, and gave a little tutting noise, "Ah ah, I think you owe me for not coming to visit me for awhile." Pagan undid his belt,  and hanged it on the bedside. He quickly undid his zipper and pulled off his pants. 

It was obvious by the way Pagan's bulge was set in his boxers that he had a hard on. Ajay unconsciously licked his lips. He went to grab Pagan's boxers to pull them down, but his had was swatted away. "No, I'm in control right now," Pagan growled and grabbed a fistful of Ajay's soft black hair, he used his other hand to roughly pull down his boxers. Pagan grabbed his own shaft and guided it into Ajay's warm mouth. Pagan groaned in pleasure, he guided Ajay's mouth up and down his shaft. Ajay put his hands on Pagan's hips to brace himself, he had no control in this situation as Pagan used his to hair to control Ajay's speed and movements. 

Pagan wanted to make sure this lasted as long as possible if he wasn't going to see Ajay again for a fee days at a time. He made sure Ajay went slow at first keeping the pace steady, he felt Ajay's tongue swirl around the shaft. Pagan chuckled. Ajay looked perfect like this from this angle, on his knees his mouth on Pagan's dick, yes he looked magneficint. 

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Pagan felt himself close and speed up the pace of Ajay. Ajay choked, surprised momentarily by the picking up of speed, but quickly adjusted. Pagan let out one final groan before coming in Ajay's mouth. 

He let go of Ajay's and smiled down on him. Ajay removed his mouth from Pagan's shaft with a small pop, having already swallowed the salty mixture. He smiled, "Tired, already?" 

Pagan looked at Ajay and chuckled deviously, "Hardly, my boy, that was just the beginning, I keep my promises.... Well sometimes."

Their names are Ajay Ghale and Pagan Min.

And they loved each other, dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is gonna continue of this one and there might be some sex. I don't know I shall see.


	4. I Enjoy You Moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lordsssssssss.

Pagan thrust into Ajay's tight entrance.  Ajay clawed at Pagan's back as pleasure filled him. Pagan wasted no time on waiting for Ajay to adjust. He continued to rapidly thrust in and out of Ajay. Ajay moaned as Pagan's shaft hit his prostate, and he saw white in his vision. Pagan smirked, "Such a sensitive slut." Pagan said through gasped breaths and thrusts.

Pagan purposefully missed Ajay's prostate several times, making Ajay groan in frustration, "F-fucking stupid bitch, n-not there!" Ajay moved around trying to get Pagan to hit his prostate, but to no avail. Every time Ajay moved, Pagan moved too.

Pagan, even though out of breath managed to his usually tutting when Ajay didn't do something to his liking, "Language, my dear, must I punish you? I'm s-sure Paul wouldn't mind me using his tools for a time."

Ajay growled in frustration, and of  _how hot_ that idea was. Of Pagan punishing him, using him roughly, like he was now. Ajay's train of thought was abruptly stopped as Pagan started hitting his prostate again with full force. Ajay screamed in pleasure, digging his nails into Pagan's back drawing blood, and leaving tiny crescent marks. 

Pagan captured his mouth, with his, making sure Ajay kept his full attention on the moment. It was no fun when Ajay drifted off into his own mind. Ajay moaned into the quick kisses, God Damn he could be fucked by Pagan all the time, everyday, he'd be the happiest man alive. 

Pagan fucked Ajay harder as he came closer to his second release today. The short breaths became mere grunts that echoed off the walls. Pagan grabbed a handful of Ajay's hair and gave one final push. At the final push Ajay overcome by the pleasure, came over his and Pagan's stomach, too dazed out to notice, Pagan too had released himself, filling Ajay's entrance. Pagan removed himself from Ajay, and collapsed beside him, breathing heavily. Pagan ran his fingers through Ajay's hair and pulled Ajay into his arms, holding him and petting his hair.

Ajay waited until his breath evened out a bit before saying "Owwwwww..." Ajay turned on his side and curled his body up, despite the pain in his backside, and moved closer to Pagan turned on his side as well and brought Ajay's curled up body to his chest, putting an arm over him and tucking his other under Ajay's head, gently playing with Ajay's hair with the hand of the arm tucked under Ajay's head. Ajay gave a mewl at the sensation, blushing furiously due to their previous actions. 

"Are you staying tonight?" Pagan tried to keep his voice devoid of hope, but couldn't the little bit that slipped tonight. Ajay closed his eyes thinking of the possible consequences of staying, he knew Pagan enjoyed the rare times he stayed, and Ajay enjoyed them too, however their were grave consequences for Ajay if he got caught by Sabal or Anita. There was a pretty good chance that if he got caught they would kill him for treason, no matter who his father was. Ajay bit his lip in thought, he could tell Pagan  _really_ wanted him to stay, and he loved sleeping in Pagan's bed with Pagan. 

Ajay sighed, giving in, "Okay, yeah, I'll stay tonight." Ajay could feel the smile on Pagan's lips, "Thank you." Pagan said softly as he kissed Ajay's forehead. Pagan extended his arm to his bedside lamp, the only light on in the room, and turned it off. 

"Goodnight, my love." Pagan said in the darkness. 

"Goodnight," Ajay said, falling asleep quickly after their good night's with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lawdyyyyy.  
> I just imagine Ajay a cuddler who doesn't use cute pet names, cause he's awkward.


	5. I Hate Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow celebrating valentines day even though it will be the 13th. I will not see my girlfriend on the 14th grrrrr.

Well, at least they didn't suspect him sleeping around with Pagan, was the one thought that kept running through Ajay's mind as Sabal, and Amita figuretivaly tore him a new one for not being at Golden Path's headquarter or his parents house.

"How could you be so stupid, Ajay!? Don't you know what Pagan would have done to you if he caught you?" Amita said, her voice clear with distress. Ajay used all his control not to chuckle.

 _Yeah, fuck me into the ground,_ Ajay thought, not a bad idea, he had to admit. "I'm sorry Amita, I wasn't thinking clearly." Ajay forced regret into his voice, even though in all reality, he regretted nothing from last night.

"Brother, we understand you are an adult, and have the right to go anywhere, but you must understand what would have happen to the Golden Path, if you had died. To have Kyra send us our hero then to lose you so soon, People look up to you here," Sabal said, his eyes and words pleaded with Ajay to understand why it was urgent to stay where they could reach him.

In a way, Ajay did understand, he understood that if he died the Golden Path didn't stand a chance against Pagan, Yuma, Paul, or Noore. There would cease to be a rebellion if he died. However, Ajay wouldn't be killed by Pagan's hands he was confident of that, probably by Yuma's but no, not his lovers, or his subordinates who listened to him. They had nothing to worry about, which made Ajay irritated. 

Ajay pushed his irritation down, "I understand, Sabal, I'm sorry, I won't make the same mistake twice." Sabal seemed confromated by that, Amita seemed angry still, but not enough to make another scene. What Ajay said was true, he would not do it again. That didn't mean he would stop fucking and loving Pagan, he just could no longer go to the palace right now, not with Sabal and  Amita breathing down his necks.

Pagan was not going to be happy about this, he enjoyed having Ajay in his arms every night and making himself home at the palace, Ajay could see that much. Ajay loved the palace, he loved the old elegant walls, the silk sheets, the fluffy couches, and most of all Pagan. He just seemed so in place when he was in the palace, and Ajay loved seeing the man in his natural place.

Ajay left Sabal alone and Amita to fester in her anger. He was no longer curious why they needed his attention at 5 AM in the God damn morning. He didn't care, that they sent someone to his house, and spent hours looking for him in the headquarters. He was just glad they didn't push when he said he wasn't going to tell them where he was. Good luck, finding an excuse, that wasn't humilating or treasonous. 

Ajay went out to the woods directly near the headquarters so he woudon't get his head chewed off a second time, and fished out his phone. Time to tell Pagan the bad news, he dialed Pagan's number letting it ring. Pagan quickly picked up, like always.

" _Hello, my dear, are you now going to tell me why you left so urgently?"_

Ajay sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, he really did not want to tell Pagan what he was about to tell him,  _"They were fucking searching for me at 5 AM, got my ass chewed out by Sabal, and Amita for not being at my parent's house, I can't leave the Golden Path's headquarters or my parent's house they are going to become suspicious, you need to start coming to me, I know you don't want be in my parent's house because what of my father did but..."_

Ajay trailed of waiting for a response, for what felt like minutes, he was graced with silence. He braced himself for Pagan's rath.

_"Okay, my love, how about we see each other tomorrow at your parent's house, at let's say 12 AM, we need to talk anyways, it's nothing serious, nothing bad, just...we need to."_

Ajay blinked in surprise,  _"Yeah, okay, I'll see you then."_

_"Ajay."_

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_

Ajay bit his lip, and smiled,  _"I love you too, Pagan."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caw Caw Motherfuckers.


	6. Clock Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY WHERE EVER YOU ARE.  
> AFTER TWO MONTHS I FINALLY KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND.  
> THANKS FOR COMMENTING.  
> I WILL REPLY TO ALL COMMENTS SOOOOOOO...  
> THANKS FOR NOT KILLING ME I GUESS?????

The night seemed pleasantly quiet in Kyrat, all in except one place. Ajays parent's house was filled with unusual laughter, deep voices rang through the house. They were Pagans and Ajay's voices, of course. It was 2 AM, and Ajay had  _loved_ the past two hours. "No, no, I swear Reggie seriously did that," Ajay was near tears, as he finished his story of his experiences with Reggie and Yogi, the two neighborhood pot heads. His face had turned completely red by the end, making him look like he was choking. Which he kind of was, all the laughing had deprived him of air, and he started coughing violently. "Oh my goodness, boy," Pagan said through fits of laughter, "I'm aware of Reggie and Yogi, I can't say I'm surprised they did  _that."_ Ajay violently nodded his head in agreement too out of breath to say anything, everyone, and he meant  _everyone_ knew about Reggie and Yogi.  _  
_

"They left a bunch of their shit here when I forced them to leave," Ajay said, and smiled, after catching his breath, "Plus _a lot_ of drugs, that will not go to waste I assure you." Ajay had meant it as a joke, but Pagan's mood quickly darkened, his smile immediately disappeared, and a deep frown was left in it's place. "Ajay,  _please,"_ Pagan urged, "We talked about your past, please, please don't go down that road." Ajay sat up from lying down on the floor, and looked at Pagan seeing the pleading in his eyes. Ajay frowned, he really did not want to go down that road tonight, he didn't want to deal with the shame. He sighed, "Don't worry, I promised you, remember? No more consuming drugs with out your supervision." He gave a small smile, and Pagan returned even a bigger one, "Thank you, I'm sorry if I seem pushy, I just can't lose you to you falling off the wagon, you're clean now, Ajay, let's keep it that way."Pagan reached for Ajay's hand, placing it in his and bringing to his lips, kissing each knuckle tenderly, staring Ajay in the eyes.

Ajay would be lying if he hadn't thought that was extremely arousing, the look of passion, in Pagan's eyes. Ajay blushed furiously, and murmured an agreement. Suddenly, the room was very hot, and Ajay felt uncomfortable. He tugged at the collar of his jacket once Pagan let go of his hand, he didn't remember it being this hot a few seconds ago. Was he sweating? He felt like he was. Ajay unzipped his jacket, and pulled a piece of paper close to him and start fanning himself with it. Pagan watched Ajay intensely, with lust filled eyes. Ajay looked delectable. Pagan crawled over to a currently oblivious Ajay, and pounced on him, as if he were a tiger attacking his prey. He kissed Ajay ferociously and with extreme force, possibly bruising his lips. Ajay didn't let his surprise take him over, and quickly reacted, kissing Pagan back. Pagan quickly moved to Ajay's neck, and  _tore_ Ajay's shirt in half. 

 _Holy shit._ Holy fucking shit, Ajay thought, that was just plain hot. Ajay toke off his jacket, and slid his shirt off his shoulders, no need to pull up and off his head, since Pagan fucking  _tore it down the middle with his bare hands._  "Oh my f-fucking god, Pagan," Ajay said through the shock, "Dear lord, I had no clue you could do that." Pagan chuckled as his hands roamed on Ajay's chest. Then all of a sudden, Pagan stopped. Ajay would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, a little confused, and really pissed off, "What the fuck? Why did you stop?"Pagan placed a hand over Ajay's mouth making a 'shh-ing' sound, "Someone's out there," He said in explanation.

Pagan pulled a pistol from god knows where, and headed towards the front window. He peered out of it, slightly moving the curtains, at first his expression was blank, then it was an expression of  _'Are you fucking serious?'_  traced with relief. "W-what, who is it?" Ajay asked curiously, "It's not Sabal or Amita, right? Dear God, please no." Ajay started frantically looking for a shirt, he had to get Pagan out of her-

"It's Yuma," He said, and everything seemed to freeze. Yuma? What the fuck was Yuma doing here? Ajay wondered. He stopped looking for a shirt, and and sprinted to the window, he quickly nudged Pagan out of the way to see for himself. Sure enough, there was Yuma in all her weird ass glory, coming up the hill to his parents house, what seemed like, alone. He couldn't tell if this was better  _or more awful_ than Amita or Sabal, but all he knew was that he needed to get a shirt on. He quickly found one sprawled across the dining room table, he quickly put it on. He picked up his jacket and wrestled himself into it, and then shoved his hands into his gloves. "By the way Pagan, the shirt ripping was hot,but you owe me a fucking shirt, I only came with so many," Ajay said seething at the situation at hand.

Pagan almost looked bored, and very disappointed. Ajay guessed that Pagan was planning a little more interaction before the night was over. Too bad, his crazy generals liked to come and ruin the fun. "Stay here," Ajay said, Pagan looked like he wanted protest, but this wasn't up for discussion. Ajay opened the front door and walked out to greet Yuma. The cold air hit him full force, but he continued to walk with a purpose, he did not need to show weakness to one of Pagan's coworkers, they didn't need another reason to throw him off a bridge. "Yuma, what the fuck are you doing here!? The south doesn't belong to you, and if you've forgotten we are different sides! Get off my property before I shoot you!"Ajay shouted over the wind. Yuma gave an unimpressed look, "Good luck shooting me without a gun. Besides, I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see Pagan."

Ajay blinked once, twice. How the hell did she know that Pagan was here? Was she following Pagan around? "He isn't here, you fucking crazy bitch! He's probably at the palace where he always is!" Ajay said, his lie was smooth, but he could already tell Yuma knew he was here for a fact, and probably about everything else they were doing she knew too. She snorted, "I don't give a shit what the old man does on his free time, nor what you do," she sneered, "just get him out here, I have a war to win, while he's fucking you into the mattress."

Ajay bit his lip, a habit he'd being a doing a lot of lately, he gave a scoff and then went to get Pagan. He was not going to a verbal row with a psycho bitch at 2 AM in the morning. He pinched the bridge of his nose, did Pagan tell her, about them? If he did, Ajay was going to beyond furious, he would ask him later, right now more important things were at hand. He opened the front door, and peeked his head in, "She wants you," Ajay said softly, "and she knows about us." Pagan gave a look of what seemed like sincere surprise, but if quickly faded, "Of course," he muttered bitterly, "Stay here, dear, I'll deal with this quickly. Then we need to talk," Pagan replied walking down to Yuma, Ajay was unhappy about staying here, but listened anyways, he didn't think Yuma would like Ajay listening onto their conversation. Ajay's heart started beating faster what did Pagan wanted to talk about?

He hoped it wasn't anything serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY PHONE IS BEING A LIL' SHIT. The wiki said that Ajay fell into the wrong crowd, and well when you fall into the wrong crowd you do wrong things.  
> I bet Ajay honestly regrets a lot of things he did.  
> So that's me explaining part of the chapter, bleh.  
> aklsaisdashauisdhasdasdadasdasdasdasd  
> I wanted to get what he was going to talk about but I just couldn't.


	7. Don't Judge Me Based On the Past, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouo

Ajay couldn't hear what either one of them were saying, but they hadn't raised their voices so that was good. Both Yuma and Pagan were making dramatic hand gestures, and Yuma had a scowl on her face. Then they started shouting, and Ajay got worried, if this continued he was going to intervene, but then it quickly died down, all that was left was hushed whisper, then Yuma left, just as fast as she came, and Pagan started walking back to the house, with an unpleasant look on his face. He opened the door forcefully to the hushed, and sighed loudly, "Well you were right my love, she does know about us, she is less than pleased about it, but won't make a scene about it, knowing how much it could damage what we have."

Pagan went into the bedroom, his parent's bedroom and sat down on the bed, the springs creaking in protest. "Now, that we are done with the Yuma crisis, we need to talk Ajay," Pagan had a serious look on his face, making Ajay worried. What was going to happen? Was Pagan going to end it? He had said it was nothing bad or serious, right? Did Pagan lie on the phone? A lump had begin to form in Ajay's throat. "I may have made a tiny fib about it being serious or not, my dear," Pagan said, "but it's not bad, don't worry, come here, sit with me." Pagan patted right next to him. Pagan's words didn't comfort Ajay in any way. Ajay seemed to drag his feet to the edge of the bed, and slowly sat down. He had felt relief knowing that Yuma would not spread the truth about Pagan and Ajay's relationship, but this was just plain scary, Pagan never got serious like this, except for the time he asked Ajay to form a romantic and sexual relationship with him.

"Please, if I did anything I'm fucking sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I did," Ajay pleaded, Pagan seemed to ignore him, and went for the zipper of Ajay's jacket slowly pulling it down, "My love, you did nothing, nothing you knew you were doing wrong, I suppose. We haven't been truthful with each other and I would like to fix that tonight, I can understand why you didn't want to talk about them, however for me to better understand you, we must." Pagan gently removed Ajay's jacket and placed it on the bed, he toke Ajay's left wrist in his hand and gently flipped over his arm, tracing the deep scars on his arm. Self-inflicted, they showed a much more sad Ajay Ghale, a Ajay Ghale worn with pain, and a very sad past. Ajay lurched his arm from Pagan,  _when the fuck did Pagan notice them?_  Pagan looked at Ajay, whom was now breathing heavily with nervousness, "Explain, baby, please." Pagan brought his hand to Ajay's cheek, and caressed it.

There was a tiny problem with this, no _a huge problem,_  Ajay wanted to tell Pagan, but every fucking time he brought up his past, he remembered every awful detail, every drug he did, every time he sold himself for the drugs when he could no longer steal money from his mother, every fucking time he got locked up overnight with some police officer telling him how he could get out of all this trouble, if he just gave up on keeping his mouth shut for what he thought was his make shift family. A family that gave up on him as soon as he said he wanted to get clean and turn his life around, and most of all he remembered the pain. The pain that left scarred his wrists, he could already feel the tears in his eyes, ready to slip out in a moment's notice.

Ajay tried to speak, he tried but he just couldn't seem to get the words at all, and all he could give was a broken sob. He buried his face into hands, and started to cry. He hadn't even started talking about and those fucking horrible memories were there, already in the forefront of his mind. Pagan was quickly at his side, and nudged Ajay's face from his hands, "Oh baby, shhhhh," Pagan said softly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Let's not talk about them, then, I didn't know it would cause you this much pain." He toke Ajay's face into his hands, and kissed his tear streaked cheeks. Pagan wanted to make everything better, but he didn't know how, so he did what he could right now, and comforted Ajay in the way he knew how. Ajay shook his head vigorously, "No, I'll talk about it, just give me a minute." 

"Hun, you don't have to if you don't want to, don't force yourself," Pagan gave a look of concern. 

"No, I've got this," Ajay said giving a look of determination back, he breathed deeply, emotionally collecting himself starting his story, "I guess it started, man, I don't when it wasn't bad ya'know never growing up with a father, but I guess middle school is when I fell into the bad group, I thought they were my friends, my support group, at first it was just pot, then after we hit high school, that's when the really heavy shit started flowing in, I was uncomfortable with it, but they were the only friends I had, and I felt if I couldn't do drugs, I couldn't hang out with the only friends I had, turns out I was right in the end, anyways, it spiraled down after that, it went from irresponsible siblings giving younger siblings pot to smoke with their friends, to meeting actual dealers after school, to have whatever they had in stock, Cocaine, LSD, Acid, Meth, you name it and I've probably done it, except for Heroin, I'm allergic, but that's besides the point, I had no one at home to really stop me, mom was always working, and when she did try to confront me about my latest addiction to whatever drug I could get my hands on, all I did was walk out time and time again, crashing at a friends place or something, but I already told you this shit before..."

Ajay could feel the tears falling on his hands, he was such a fucked up kid, he ruined his entire relationship with his mom, neighbors, and co-workers, just because of drugs, he continued, taking Pagan's hand and squeezing it, pleading for some support,"It was when we started doing the Meth the part I haven't told about, when things really turned, I just got so addicted, and it didn't help that I had completely trashed my grades, my relationship with my mother, who came home and gave me a disappointed looking every day, I just wanted the pain to stop, for life itself to stop. I can't tell you how many times I tried to kill myself in high school, I did it so frequently I could tell you all the doctor's names in Mercy Hospital. Soon the money ran out, I tried to steal from my mom, but she quickly caught on, beat my ass for it too," Ajay grimaced, not a pleasant memory, "And I fucking lost it, for two days, I had no idea what to do, I cut like crazy, life had started spinning in full motion again, and I didn't have any source of money to get my fix, all these cuts," Ajay traced his arm, "Well most of the them, were made in two days because I didn't have my fix, then I was walking and I saw this nice lady, err, escort, named Jenny, I'm sure that wasn't her real name, but that's what she went by on the streets, she gave me the idea, and helped me get into it, to sell myself I mean, and I did that for four fucking years, Pagan, for four fucking years till I was 20 years old,but I was a prostitute, I never finished high school, I dropped out as soon as possible, and there I was, I had shitty costumers over the years, awkward ones, very awkward, and nice ones, but I was still a prostitute, and at that time my mother had never been more disappointed."

Ajay finished off, open and raw, feeling vulnerable, he didn't bother bringing up the robbery, Pagan was fully aware of that. Silence filled the air, Pagan seemed to mulling it over, he had never known Ajay was a prostitute, he wasn't aware of how far his addiction had gone, how much it has destroyed Ajay's teenage years, then Pagan asked, "How did you get clean?" Ajay frowned, getting clean was a two year long battle for Ajay, a battle he won, and was proud of but it was so hard, "My mother got breast cancer," he started, "They didn't know jack shit about what to do, and my mother didn't want to know, I was confused and angry, and helpless, I was helpless, I went to the apartment, at age 20, our relationship severely strained, I just wanted to know why she refused to get treatment, I asked her, and I'll never forget what she said, "Because, Ajay, I have no reason to stay in this world anymore, I have failed you as a mother, I regret bringing you to America, and I regret taking the chance away from you to be raised by a father." It was such a simple answer, but it changed everything, I promised myself I was going to be that reason for my mother to stay in this world, even if for only a little while, the first 6 months were pure shit, I was dumb enough, to go completely cold turkey and stop prostituting completely I learned the hard way, if your trying to stop yourself from indulging in an addiction you need to ease yourself off of it," Ajay grimaced, "Of course it wasn't that simple I relapsed a lot, I was in and out of rehab and therapy, but by my 23rd birthday I was clean and not prostituting myself, of course I still had a lot of lose ends to tie up, I had racked up over 2,000 hours of community service." Ajay gave a small chuckle.

Pagan gave a slight smile, his lover had gone through so much, so  _fucking much._ Once, he defeated the Golden Path, he would give everything to Ajay, he at least deserved that much. "Hey Pagan, say something, your worrying me," Ajay said, snapping Pagan out of his train of thought, Pagan smiled, "It's nothing my dear, I love you all the same, I'm so glad you told me, I had noticed the cuts, and was curious to how they got there, I don't think any less of you just because you self-harmed." Ajay shoulders sagged, being filled with relief, thank god, Pagan still thought of him as the old Ajay. "What were you gonna tell me, hm?" Pagan knew after what Ajay had just told him it was no time to tell him what he was going to tell him so he pursued his lips, "My dear, really is not the time, you must sleep you're tired I can tell, I have to leave but I will be here tomorrow at the same time, if everything goes accordingly."

Pagan nudged him into bed, with a small smile, and Ajay giggled, already feeling better. Pagan toke off Ajay's sneakers and put them next to the bed, he hung Ajay's jacket on the bed frame, and he placed the covers Ajay, giving him a good night kiss, "Good night, sweet dreams, my love," Pagan said sweetly and began to walk away. 

"Pagan." Ajay called out. Pagan turned his head to look at a heavy lidded Ajay, close to falling asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I have a lot things I regrets, but you'll never be one," Ajay said into his pillow, "Night...my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :U and Sorry :V.  
> I felt really bad just a few hours ago, which is when I was going to update.  
> I was at my best friend in the whole wide world, and I started feeling emotionally bad, so yeah, fuck sorry it's late, I spent a hour talking to a close family friend about my troubles, and had to leave my friend's house as soon as I came, and I really wanted to stay.  
> He gave me a white rose. eue.


	8. Ajay Gets Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU WIND. OH MY GOD, I JUST LOST THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER AND HAVE TO REWRITE IT, SO YEAH THE FIRST PART BEFORE THE ~~~~~~~~, IS REALLY SHITTY CAUSE I SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON IT TO HAVE IT ERASED AND I JUST CANIANDIABDNIAD

Ajay woke up, to a pounding on his parent's front door, he groaned, he really did not want to get up today, but he really didn't have a choice, because at his front door he knew was either Amita or Sabal, the leaders of the Golden Path, whom he had already pissed off once this week. He got himself upright, and was hit with a cold breeze. He shivered, holy shit, it was cold, his arms were freezing, and his hands felt numb, he tucked his hands into his arms, trying to warm them up. He was glad Pagan had left his socks on while getting him ready for bed, if he hadn't Ajay wasn't sure whether they would have survived the night, he put his feet on the floor, and wanted to  _scream._ The floor felt like ice beneath his feet. It was not this cold when he went to bed at 2 AM, the temperature had obviously drastically dropped since he had went to bed. He quickly put his jacket on, which just felt like putting a cold blanket over him, he then put his sneakers on, it felt like putting his feet in ice blocks. He went to the door and opened it.

 **Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.** Behind a very annoyed Sabal there was snow. Everywhere, there was so much of it, Ajay was sure if it weren't for his parent's house being on a hill (thank god) that his house would have been buried. "Brother," Sabal said, with a very stern look, "Did you sleep through the blizzard?" Blizzard? Kyrat had a fucking blizzard? How long had he been asleep? Ajay rubbed the back of his head giving an apologetic smile, "I-i Uh guess, Sorry," How the hell had he slept through a blizzard? Sabal laughed, and gave him a smirk, patting him on the back "It's okay brother, thank Kyra it wasn't worse, the Golden Path already has too much to deal with, anything worse and our plans would have been set back significantly," Ajay nodded in agreement at the statement, the Golden Path currently, wasn't doing to well, and it showed on Sabal's face, "There are no missions today, due to the snow, however, we must shovel the snow, so the Golden Path can continue its missions." Ajay wanted to groan, but kept his mouth shut,  _Just remember Ajay, he's saved your ass plenty of times,_  Ajay thought to keep himself from groaning. He really did not want to seem unappreciative to a guy who was fighting a fucking war.

Sabal began to move down the hill, "Three feet of snow brother, we will be out for awhile, do you have anything heavier than your jacket?" Ajay shook his head, and began to slowly walk down the hill, he was already beginning to feel the cold prick his skin, making it numb and uncomfortable, seriously, how long had he been asleep? "I'll be fine, uh, Sabal, what time is it?" Ajay questioned. For a minute, Sabal stayed quiet, "It's 5 PM brother, why do you ask?" 5 PM? Ajay had slept till 5 PM? Holy shit. Sabal got into the driver's seat of the car, Ajay saw that another Golden Path member was in shotgun so he got into the back, right behind Sabal. "Nothing, just curious, all the clocks are broken in my house," It felt weird calling his parent's house, his, he felt uncomfortable. Ajay checked one of his jacket pocket to make sure it had his phone, to his luck it did, and with relatively good battery, he checked to see if anyone had messaged him so far, sure enough Pagan had messaged, it seemed only once, Ajay unlocked his phone and read it,

" _I hope you are safe in the snow my dear, I worry for you, xoxo~Your King"_

Ajay snorted and blushed, Pagan was worrying about him, he wanted to be with Pagan right now, not gallivanting with the Golden Path, he wanted to be in the palace, with Pagan's arms wrapped around him, warming him to his very core, but instead he was going to shoveling 3 feet of snow, Ajay texted back,

_"I slept through the blizzard, about to go shovel snow with Sabal."_

He put his phone away, and saw Sabal looking at him through the car mirror, obviously curious about why Ajay was blushing.

Ajay blushed furiously, as Sabal smirked, "My brother, you look quite red."

Ajay refused to reply to Sabal, and refused to make eye contact the rest of the ride with him as well, no matter how much Sabal bothered him about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the three hour course load of work, Ajay was red, and not in the good way. In the middle of the work Ajay had shed his jacket, earning a few stares from freezing Golden Path members, it was so _hot_ , Ajay swore that it was actually summer in Kyrat and that he was hallucinating all this snow. Sabal looked at Ajay, with increasing concern, Ajay had been taking several breaks, between the work, at first it was funny, and Sabal and other Golden Path members would stand there laughing at a very tired Ajay, then Ajay began wheezing, coughing, and sneezing, the breaks became more and more frequent, and as they became more frequent Sabal and his men, became more and more concerned. Ajay was not out of shape in the least, so the next time Ajay toke a break Sabal confronted him, 

"Brother, are you okay?" Sabal concern increased when Ajay didn't reply and merely continued wheezing, he ushered Ajay down to sit on a crate near by, he put his hand to to Ajay's head, he _was burning up._  Ajay needed a clinic and he needed one fast, Sabal furrowed his brow, however there was one problem, the only clinic near here was Pagan's, one the Royal Army had convinced themselves was hidden, but was very much known by the Golden Path, they merely had no resources to get rid of it. Sabal had to think fast, Ajay's condition was getting worse, Sabal didn't see another option, he had to get Ajay to that clinic, Ajay was important to cause, if they lost him, they lost everything. He would just have to risk getting them killed to get Ajay the care he needed. He put Ajay's arm over his shoulder, and hoisted him up. Ajay could barely move now, what the hell had he contracted, that would affect him in such a short amount of time? 

"You guys finish up here, I must take Ajay to a clinic,I need you two to come with me" Sabal pointed to two men, all of them seem equally worried about Ajay but continued shoveling, the two Golden Path members he pointed at followed Sabal. Sabal rushed the car, putting Ajay in the back seat, and climbed in next to Ajay, "You two in the front, drive us to the hidden Royal Army clinic, don't ask questions, we have no time!" Sabal closed the back seat door. The two men rushed to the front, and quickly drove off, luckily the car was meant for tough terrain, otherwise they would have been screwed, they drove up to barbed wire gates, they were in no time. Now was the tricky part, getting inside and convincing someone to get them treatment.

Sabal got out the back seat, taking one look at Ajay, who's breathing had become shallow. He knew Pagan had a unhealthy obsession with wanting to keep Ajay alive, Thank Kyra, maybe his subordinates had been taught to keep him alive as well, for their own sake. The Royal Army soldiers that were overseeing the gates, had already drawn their guns, by the time Sabal had gotten out the car. When he stepped out of the car, he could tell the soldiers were intimidated, good very good, this made things much easier, he would not have to meddle with these low soldiers, "I must speak with the highest authority here, tell them we are unarmed and are in need of assistance for a man named Ajay Ghale, he is extremely ill and needs medical attention urgently!" Sabal said, at first no one moved, then all but one soldier, left the gates to get what seemed like their commanding officer. 

He prayed to Kyra that they would listen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, Sabal got what he wanted, but he honestly hadn't excepted Pagan  _fucking_ Min, to be the highest authority at the hidden Royal Army clinic. What the hell was he doing here? When Pagan's meeting with Yuma, was rudely interrupted, he wanted to break the fucking soldier's neck, he hadn't heard from Ajay in hours and became increasingly worried, making his mood sour. That's why when the soldier said Ajay, his Ajay, the adorable light in his world, was ill and needed medical attention at the north entrance, he did the first thing on his mind,  _he fucking ran._ He sprinted to the entrance, ignoring all the odd stares, ignoring Yuma's shout for him, "to get his ass back here", and ignored the protest of his lungs. He ran up the stairs, pushing his way through Royal Army soldiers, to see Sabal staring up. _  
_

"Where is he, you fucking cunt," Pagan said, fury in his voice, he couldn't care less about how the Golden Path knew about the Royal Army's hidden clinic, where the fuck was his Ajay? At first Sabal was too shocked to reply, and then he really regretted not bringing a gun, this would have been the perfect chance to blow Pagan's brains out, he pushed down the thought, they were more important matters at hand, "He's in the car, before I give him to you, I need to know he'll be safe, and I'm coming with him, I won't have you capture him, Pagan the war isn't important right now, Ajay is."

Oh, Pagan could readily agree that the war wasn't important right now, but there was a tiny little problem, he didn't want Sabal  _near_ Ajay, he didn't want him touching him with a 10 foot pole, but he had no time to bicker if Ajay was honestly ill, it must have been bad, for Sabal, the proud man, to come here, to his enemy for help. There was a simple way to test if Ajay was honestly in the car or not, Pagan pulled his phone from his pocket, and called Ajay.

It didn't take but for a mere few seconds for Ajay's phone to beep loudly ringing through the forest to notify him he had a call. A tiny pathetic whine came from the car. That tiny pathetic whine, nearly broke Pagan's heart, that was his Ajay in the car, and he sounded so sick. He pulled the gatekeeper over, seething, "Let. Him. IN." The man with the press of a button rose the gates quickly, and Sabal sighed with relief, he went to the driver's side of the car,"Go back to the headquarters wait for me there, if I don't come back by tomorrow at sundown, I'm not coming back at all," The two men nodded, and started to get out of the car, knowing that Sabal needed the car to drive Ajay in, before they left Sabal pulled them over, "Do not, I repeat, do not speak to Amita about this, tell her we, me and Ajay, got snowed in, if she asks." They gave another nod, a little uneasy about leaving Sabal, and left reluctantly. Sabal didn't understand why Pagan was so quick to let them in, with out even checking if it was Ajay or not, but he didn't bother asking questions, he slowly drove the car into the compound and stopped as soon as he got in, the gates sealing closed behind him.

 


	9. Pagan is a Possessive Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, in this sorta kind of AU, Sabal hasn't told him to burn fields yet, and probably won't now.  
> You'll understand when you read.  
> Chapter 7 has been edited to fit the story line.  
> I'm a stupid ass and forgot Heroin is part of the Opiate family of drugs ._. .

Yuma rather enjoyed the idea of Pagan Min finally having a play toy so he wouldn't bother her anymore, and Ajay was a rather cute toy indeed, but god  _damn_ was he making the task of taking care of Ajay difficult, to the point she regretted enjoying the idea of Pagan Min having play thing. He was micro-managing every bit of the entire process, and had at least ordered the execution of three Royal Army soldiers, for even  _looking_ at Ajay wrong. He was being a possessive bastard, and slowing down the doctors. Yuma grabbed Pagan by the arm and forcefully removed him from the scene, to which Pagan snarled at, he tried to jerk his arm from Yuma's grip, to go back to where Ajay was being taken care of, "Yuma! I swear to god let go of me, I need to go back to Ajay!" Pagan used all his arm strength to finally release himself from Yuma's grip, but Yuma merely went for the collar of his white button down shirt when he pried himself from Yuma's grip, "You're slowing the doctor's down, Pagan, your play thing isn't going to get better if you keep getting in the way,  _Stay._ Here." Any thought of struggling to go back to Ajay, came to a grinding halt, she was right, Pagan knew she was right, but this situation of feeling  _so_   _helpless, so_   _weak_ to help a loved one brought him back to Lakshmana, as he went to pick up her dead, cold, and fragile body from the crib, and he would be damned if Ajay was going to end up like a mere memory, as his dear Lakshmana had become. 

He sighed in defeat, and plopped himself into a chair, gritting his teeth, watching the doctors put him in the white bed carefully, he heard Ajay groan as he was settled in. Oh how badly Pagan wanted to run to him, comfort him, tell him that the doctors were going to cure whatever was going wrong with him, and most of be there for him, by his bed side every hour, till he got better. However, he fucking couldn't because all he did would slow things down, he put his head into his hands, what if Ajay didn't make out alive? The doctors claimed this was no sickness they haven't seen before, nothing that should have affected him this fast, which made Pagan extremely worried, this wasn't going to be a quick fix.

Yuma felt bad for Pagan, she was aware of track record with lovers, Ishwari Ghale, and  _now_ Ajay Ghale, Pagan had some pretty shitty luck when it came to love, she disliked how soft he had become, that much was true, but no one deserved this much of bad luck, she put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he looked so very tired, more tired than usual it was obvious keeping their relationship a secret was affecting Pagan like it had with Ishwari, Yuma sighed, "You look tired Pagan, go take one of the beds, take a rest, I'll wake you up if his condition changes." At first, Pagan despised that idea, go further and further away from Ajay, but as Yuma left, and time went on with no change of Ajay's condition, he realized how  _tired_ he was, he yawned. Yes, he needed to rest but he didn't want to leave Ajay, he laid his head down on the seat besides the one he was sitting on, it was a hard place to sleep, and not at all as comfortable as the beds in the palace, but he refused to leave Ajay. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well it turns out, Yuma was wrong about who she thought had the worst luck, it wasn't Pagan, it was definitely Ajay Ghale himself. To be allergic to Opiates , an already extremely rare allergy, and to visit a country that was one of the biggest manufacturers of opium, yes, that boy was by far extremely unlucky. It turns out he had severe allergic reaction, apparently Sabal and his men were clearing a farm that had in the summer, in fact, grew opium, Yuma guessed he had probably picked some of it up accidentally or had rubbed his arm  against a dead opium poppy, which would explain the rash on his arms, barely noticeable but undoubtedly there. The boy was now resting, in an uncomfortable state, but none the less, resting. The fever had gone down considerably, and his breathing was no longer short gasped breathes/wheezing, which was probably caused by inhaling opium fumes. She pinched the bridge of her nose, time to tell Pagan the news. 

When Yuma slapped him, Pagan honestly, hadn't be expected to be woken up so,  _rudely,_  but what else could you except of Yuma? He yawned and stretched his arms out, why was he so stiff? Pagan looked down to see two chairs, Where the he- Oh, right, Ajay was ill. Pagan seemed to jump out of skin when he remembered, and quickly sputtered out,"Ajay! Is Ajay okay?" Yuma snorted, at his actions, then frowned,

"Oh yeah, your play thing, he's fine now, he's just extremely unlucky." Yuma sat where Pagan had been resting just a moment, finding her fingernails currently, more interesting than the conversation as hand, Pagan frowned in confusion, and Yuma chuckled, as he watched Pagan try to figure out what she meant by 'unlucky'. Pagan soon gave up, "First off, it's Ajay, not 'play thing' second, why is he unlucky?"

Yuma clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth at his correction, but didn't dare say anything, Pagan had become weak, but not as weak as to not demote her for her rudeness to his lover. Yuma liked her position, very much, "He is allergic to opium, actually all opiates," Yuma watched the information sink in, Pagan's reaction was instantaneous, "I need Sabal, right now, find him wherever he is, and bring him to me, now." Yuma was surprised to hear him so demanding, it had been awhile since he'd use that tone of voice, Yuma was confused as to why he needed Sabal, but didn't bother to ask questions, she knew exactly where he was, and quickly left to go get him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, you want to do what?" Sabal was unsure if he was actually talking to the King of Kyrat, Pagan Min, the dictator that came to this country to manufacture opium. Pagan looked at Sabal as if he were a imprudent child, "I said, I want you and your monkey's to burn down the opium fields, I know English isn't your first language, but dear god, you cannot be this bad at understanding it." Sabal paced the room that Pagan had put him into, he had just wanted to get Ajay help, not be completely mind fucked by the King of Kyrat, he was giving Sabal, one of the rebel leaders, a free ticket, to go and burn down the opium fields, this was too good to be true, he had to be playing a game, Sabal frowned, "You're a horrible liar Pagan, you came here for the opium poppies, why would you change your mi-"

"Because Ajay is allergic to opium, he had an allergic reaction to the field you were clearing out." Pagan cut him off swiftly, the reason Ajay had had an allergic reaction was all because of Pagan. "I want you to burn the fields, I understand it's winter, but you must make that soil unusable for Noore, and Paul, you get this one chance, if I have to get my men to do it, I will take Ajay away from the Golden Path, since you cannot take care of him yourselves." Sabal looked at him with wide eyes, was this really the Pagan Min, that had thousands of Kyrati slaughtered, and that tore apart families? Why was he so hell bent on making sure Ajay was safe?

"Why do you care so much about Ajay  _Ghale_?" Sabal questioned him, Pagan refused to look at Sabal, as he put emphasis on Ajay's last name, he really needed to convince Ajay to turn it to Min. Pagan mulled the name over, Ajay Min, and tried his hardest not to smirk, yes, that sounded positively delightful. 

"Listen here, you rebel dick, you burn the fields down, or I keep Ajay," Pagan completely avoided the question of why he cared so much for Ajay. It currently, for Sabal, was not on a need to know basis, besides he was sure Ajay would freak, if he told Sabal the truth about their relationship.

All Sabal could do at hearing that ultimatum was nod in agreement, he couldn't risk losing Ajay, his best soldier, to Pagan.


	10. It's Not That Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Ajay has been there quite awhile soooo.  
> This chapter was so hard for me to write, I procrastinated so much, I'm so sorry.

When Ajay first woke up, the first thing he was aware of was how much of a  _horrible_ migraine he had, he gave a groan in displeasure. What the fuck happened? Ajay sat up looked around, he didn't remember coming to here, wherever here was. "Oh good, you're awake," A voice said from behind Ajay's bed, Ajay jumped and quickly turned his head to see Pagan Min, he relaxed immediately and gave a small smile, even though the world was still very much a blur due to the fact he had just woken up he could remember that ug- er, _interesting_  pink suit from anywhere. "Hi," Ajay said meekly, rubbing his eyes, Ajay yawned causing tears to form at his eyes, which he rubbed away, quickly. With speed, Pagan made his way across the room to Ajay, he just needed to comfort his lover, especially after the illness scare. He sat right down next to Ajay, and pulled him into a heated kiss. Ajay responded quickly kissing back with force. Pagan regretfully ended the kiss, "Now, my love, I know you have just woken up, but I feel we must talk about a something, something I wanted to talk to you at your parent's house, but well... yes however, we need to talk about Marriage."

Ajay winced, he could feel the capitalization in 'marriage', and he grimaced, wasn't this a bit too soon? They had only been 'dating' about six months, even then he needed at least two months to wrap up things he left in America, he hadn't planned to stay in Kyrat for so long, or permanently for that matter. Pagan became immediately worried at Ajay's reaction, "First, Pagan, Hi, nice to see you, I love you, amd what the  _fuck_ happened, and  _where_ am I?" Pagan blinked, and his eyes widened in realization, right, Ajay hadn't been exactly lucid when Sabal had brought him to the clinic, "Well my dear, you had an allergic reaction to the opium fields you were clearing out, that dumb ass rebel leader had you clearing out, but he didn't it exactly kno-, well yes, anyways, he brought you here to the 'hidden' Royal Army clinic, to get treated, I presume it wasn't as hidden as I assumed it was," Pagan muttered bitterly.

Ajay furrowed his brow in confusion, then surprise, they had been clearing out an opium field? "Shit, I'm so sorry to scare you, Pagan, oh my God, oh my God, please don't tell me you freaked out?" Ajay cupped Pagan's face with his hands, "Oh my God, did you kill everyone? Is that why this place is deserted?" Pagan rose a brow, and snorted with amusement, "No, my dear, well... not completely, the reason you don't see anyone around is because they all have duties to attend to, the doctors have other patients to take care of." Pagan wasn't going to mention the three Royal Army soldiers he had executed, because they were looking at Ajay wrong, that wasn't important at this current moment. "Now Marriage, shall we, Ajay?"

Ajay bit his lip, Pagan really chose a horrible time, he knew what he was about to say was going to break Pagan's heart, but he wasn't kidding that he needed at least two months to wrap up things in America, "I can't marry you right now, Pagan," Ajay's voice wavered as he said, Pagan's reaction _broke_ Ajay's heart. He had excepted Ajay to reject him, Ajay could tell, and that's what made it so heart breaking. Pagan really thought from the beginning, he had no chance to take this further, with Ajay, and that hurt Ajay more than it hurt Pagan. Ajay kissed Pagan's temple to prevent himself from crying, "Pagan, it's not the reason you think, I  _want_ to marry you," Ajay watched as Pagan looked in Ajay's eyes, his brown eyes filled with surprise, "But why not right now then, too soon?"Ajay nodded and hummed, "That and I need to go back to America, for at least two months wrap everything up, it seems I'm staying in Kyrat for awhile, and I need to end my lease, quit my job, say good bye to friends, yada yada."

That's when Pagan's insecurities arose, this situation reminded him too much of Ishwari, him going back to America, it felt like his world was caving in on him, "Please Ajay, no, don't go back to America, I won't bring up marriage again, just don't leave me, don't leave me like  _she_ did." Ajay at first was confused at Pagan's desperate pleading, he was only going to be gone for two months, nothing was going to change when he left, the Golden Path will still be tore between Amita and Sabal, Pagan will still be the King of Kyrat, with forces pushing against the Royal Army, but then he remembered what Pagan had said at the dinner table when they first met, about his mother fleeing to America. "Uhm, Okay Pagan, first off no, second off, no I'm not leaving you, and third off, N-O, I'm not letting someone else have my handsome man, trust me you will never be able to get rid of me, I seriously, I have to go to America, I dropped everything and came here to spread my mom's ashes, I need to tie up loose ends." Ajay quickly reassured Pagan. Pagan perked up at the possessiveness in Ajay's voice, insecurities completely forgotten, Pagan purred, "Oh, I'm your handsome man, darling?"

Ajay grabbed him by the end of his collar and smirked, "Of course," He kissed Pagan, breaking the kiss of quickly, "And don't you forget it." Pagan hummed giving Ajay a smile, then frowned, "When will you be leaving for America?" Ajay shrugged at the question, "Well if you want to get married in two months, A.K.A. as soon as possible, then I guess sometime this week." 

"Tomorrow, then, you will be leaving tomorrow, I'll have my helicopter fly you, go tell the rebel leaders, tell them your going to America for two months, and that you'll be at the airport tonight for your flight even though you really won't be and pack up your stuff, I want you to be at my place the last night your here in Kyrat, I want to give you a night you won't forget for the next two months," Pagan said with a smirk, and Ajay really hoped he wasn't lying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ajay limped to the helicopter with a scowl on his face. Fuck the Golden Path, Fuck Sabal, Fuck Amita, Fuck Yuma, and especially Fuck Pagan. When he went to tell Sabal and Amita he was leaving they nearly lost their god damn minds. They were a furious red by the end of their argument, to say Sabal and Amita were less than pleased that he was leaving for America was  _huge understatement._ They went honey badger crazy on him, and by the end they still hadn't come to see his side of it, Amita nearly ate him alive, and Sabal nearly tore him apart from limb. Then he went to pack what he needed, came to the Royal Palace, got his brains fucked out, which seemed at the time, a good idea, now he was limping all over the fucking place, and now he regretted that idea immensely. Also, Yuma with her fucking snickering, Ajay hoped that Pagan would put a muzzle on that fucking bitch. 

Ajay threw his suitcase, into the helicopter, and turned around to see Pagan Min, "Keep your phone on you at all times, my dear, you never know when I'm feeling a little sexual, my dear. No, but seriously, keep your phone at all times, and Skype. Me." Pagan said with force, "I'd like to see to your darling face at least once a day." Ajay rolled his eyes but smiled, he knew this was hard for Pagan, and he was glad Pagan was being somewhat, mature about it. Ajay gave Pagan a hard long kiss, he would hate not kissing those lips for the next two months, "Alright, well, I'll see you,"

Ajay climbed into the helicopter, before closing the door he said, "I love you, Pagan Min."

Pagan smiled, "I love you too, Ajay Ghale."


	11. Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really want to document everything he did in America especially on this phone, essentially he said goodbye to everyone, ended his lease, had items moved to his parent's house and Pagan's palace, and so on.  
> I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, sorry. ouo  
> Sorry not fluff, romance, or sex in this chapter.  
> But next chapter I promise.

~~~~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~~~

Ajay threw his bag into the helicopter, with a grunt, and looked behind him, this would possibly be the last time he would see America, and the city he grew up in. He was leaving so many memories here good and bad. He sighed as he looked at the sunset the last sunset he would see with towering buildings and skyscrapers, now he would see his sunsets in Kyrat. He turned his back around, and stepped into the helicopter and sat down. He was going back to Kyrat finally, back to Pagan. He smiled at the thought of his lover, they had Skyped earlier today, and he could tell Pagan was excited to see him. The helicopter whirled to life,  and toke off. Sadly, he was going to see Sabal and Amita first after he was dropped off somewhere near the Palace, then Pagan. The ride was going to be a long one, and he was tired from all the packing, Ajay didn't think a little rest would be so bad, he rested his head on the seat and doozed off.

When he woke up, the Sun had risen and the were right above his Kyrat, and what he presumed his designated drop off, "Is this where I get off?" Ajay yelled above the roaring of the motor. The pilot didn't reply but landed the plane in a silent conformination. The pilot yelled at him, though in a language he didn't understand, "I'm sorry, I only speak English!" Ajay shouted back before the motored turned down to a rumbling purr. The pilot pointed a finger out using the universal signal to 'get The fuck out'. Ajay resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, as he opened the helicopter door, and taking his bag with him hopped out. He stepped back a few steps, and watched as the helicopter lifted into the air and flew off to God knows where. "What a dick," Ajay muttered he went into his pocket pulling out his phone, and texted Pagan,

_"I've landed, I'll see you after I see Sabal and Amita."_

He pressed 'Send' and then put his phone on silent. He wasn't looking forward to meeting Sabal and Amita, the last time they met it had not been on good terms, they had barely spoken these past two months, except for the occasional check up, which were extremely awkward, especially when they were from Sabal. He was just glad he wasn't going to have to deal with them now, since he was back in Kyrat. Ajay put his bag down, and unzipped it, pulling out a map of where he was. Red ink marked where he had been dropped off, blue ink marked the Golden Path headquarters, by the map he wasn't too far which was good. He sighed, putting the map back in his bag and zipped it up. He started heading north, to the Golden Path headquarters. 

About 20 minutes into the walk, Ajay heard a car engine roaring behind and turned around to see Sabal and some Golden Path members driving by, laughing for some unknown reason. Oh shit, Ajay put his green hood up, he wasn't ready for an awkward encounter right now, he needed at least 30 minutes to prepare, _at_ least. Ajay walked into the tree line, hoping to blend in with the trees,  _be one with nature, Ajay,_ he snorted in amusement at his own thought. Which turned out to be really, really bad idea for Ajay, Sabal's head perked up, scanning at the tree line, apparently hearing the sound, pulling out his gun, from god knows where, "Whoever you are, come out, right now!" Well, at least there was a sliver lining for these things, Sabal didn't spot Ajay, but was  _very_ aware of someone's presence, and wasn't afraid to shoot this someone, whom happened to be Ajay.

Already on his first day back, he was in a dangerous situation,  _great_. However this was quick fix, Ajay removed his hood, and put his hands up in the air, walking out from the treeline, "Uh, Hey, Sabal," Ajay said quietly, Sabal automatically pointed the barrel of his gun at Ajay's direction, before it was realizing it was Ajay. When he did realize it was Ajay, he seemed to be in an even more enthusiastic mood than before, "Brother! You've made it!" He jumped out of the car and quickly made it Ajay, "How long have you been walking?"

Ajay blinked, once, twice, this was the man that had two months before threatened that if Ajay left for America, that he was not to return to the Golden Path headquarters, and that he would no longer be a member of the Golden Path, right? "Uh, I, uh just I dunno exactly," Ajay shrugged, Sabal gave a little laugh at Ajay's stuttering, "Well, you must need a ride to the Golden Path headquarters, do you not? You are still going to be a member of the Golden Path... right?" Sabal said, a little unsure if Ajay was still here to fight the good fight. Ajay had never been more confused in his life, Sabal was the one being unsure whether or not Ajay wanted to  _leave the Golden Path?_ Ajay had been so sure that with the meeting with Sabal and Amita they were to discharge him, "Yeah... of course, if you'll have me still, I mean." Ajay answered, meekly, itching his cheek, it was a nervous tick of his, also the lip biting as well, and this situation did cause him to be nervous. 

Sabal laughed at him as if he had said something funny and gave him his typical pat on the back, "Son of Mohan, not accepted into the Golden Path? I'm sorry for what me and Amita said before you left, it was rather... immature, we could not see your side in this, and for that I'm sorry, though Amita, I believe is still angry about it, anyways hop in, it would be our pleasure to drive you back to the headquarters." 

As Ajay through his bags into the car, and got in, even though he sometimes hated his duties in the Golden Path, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that they were accepting him back, with such ease, well at least Sabal was. Amita was a different story.


	12. Oh, How I've Missed This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14K words, this is the most I've probably ever continued with a story, too bad it's mostly porn.  
> Mom would be so proud.

Ajay had honestly expected Amita to verbally destroy him, but surprisingly she had been calm about it, and even glad that Ajay was now back and here to help the Golden Path. Due to the fact he didn't have a huge fight with either of the Golden Path leaders he was able to make his way to the Palace sooner. Ajay felt nervous about meeting Pagan after not seeing him for two months, but he wanted to see Pagan  _so badly_. The closer he got the more anticipation he felt, what would be different and what would be the same? Ajay was soon as the two large wooden doors that led to the Royal Palace. Most of the Royal Guards were aware that Ajay came and went, and he was quickly let in with no trouble what so ever. Each step on the stair case filled him with more anxiety then the last, and soon, he was at one dark red wooden door. This was it, this was finally it, he was here, behind this door was going to be Pagan, hopefully, waiting for him. He toke one deep breath, and opened the door.

Pagan had honestly excepted Ajay to be come a bit later, so when Ajay stepped through the door, he could honestly say he was surprised. Not that nothing wasn't prepared, oh yes, he had everything prepared for Ajay, the dinner, and the sex. He quickly hid his surprise, and his excitement for Ajay coming back, they had so much to talk about, "You're back," Pagan said in acute observation. Yeah, very smooth, Pagan, very smooth. Ajay smiled a little, and dropped the bag he'd been carrying for so long near the front entrance, he didn't respond, he would let his actions do the talking. He walked up the Pagan, and pulled him in for a kiss and a hug. He couldn't wait to feel the dictator move inside him again, to fuck him until he saw stars, he explored Pagan's mouth with his tongue, Pagan quickly returned the favor. Soon, the separated, "Well if you are going to act like that every time you come back from America, I wouldn't mind it so much," Pagan said, joking, obviously, Ajay wasn't going to be leaving this country for a long time, at least not until Pagan and him had honestly settled down, at least that's what Pagan hoped for. Pagan's own train of thought reminded him, that he had finally gotten Ajay Kyrati citizenship, the papers were still in his blazer's pocket, which he was wearing, "My dear, while you were gone, I managed to get you citizenship, wasn't that hard really since I'm the King of Kyrat and all, though Yuma did give me shit about it," Pagan grimaced, and then quickly covered it up with a smile, he pulled out the papers and handed them to Ajay.

Sure enough, like Pagan said there it was his citizenship, he was no longer a citizen of America, but a citizen of Kyrat. Ajay smiled, this was going to his home, hopefully permanently, he put them on a table nearby, "Wow, thanks, but right now I was kind of thinking something along the lines of sex, _lots of sex,_ " Ajay said pulling Pagan by the collar into another deep kiss. Pagan loved Ajay's thought, sex sounded good, very good. Pagan broke the kiss, much to Ajay's disappointment and toke Ajay by the hand, as much as he would love to dominant Ajay in every way, publicly where the servants could see whom Ajay belonged to, he knew Ajay would not enjoy such a thing, he leaded Ajay into his bedroom, closing the doors behind him when he got in. He pushed Ajay down on the bed, two months without Ajay had made him extremely horny, and he couldn't wait to thrust into Ajay. Pagan quickly did away with his clothes, as did Ajay. Now wasn't the time for foreplay, they just needed to connect in the most intimate way possible right now. Pagan got onto the bed, kissing along Ajay's jawline, making Ajay moan. Yeah, he was never leaving Kyrat without Pagan again. Ajay dug his fingers into Pagan's hair, he knew that Pagan was particularity sensitive right behind his ears, he moved his head, and nipped at the sensitive spots, making Pagan jolt.  Pagan retaliated, by taking one of Ajay's nipples between his two fingers, and squeezed. Ajay moaned wantonly, as he did so. 

"F-fuck, that's not fair, I only know one of your sensitive spots, and you seem to know all of mine," Ajay complain giving a fake pout, Pagan chuckled, "I believe you know two, my boy," He toke Ajay's hand and put it on his shaft. When Ajay smirked deviously, Pagan kind of regretted reminding Ajay that he had a penis. Ajay practiced what Pagan sometimes did on him, he rubbed his finger, digging it into the tip. It toke all of Pagan's will power not to gasp at the sensation, that devious little fuck, his devious little fuck, was practicing what Pagan often did to bring Ajay to the edge. He chuckled, and toke Ajay's wrist, "Let me finish what I started, before you go off and get adventurous, my dear," Pagan said, and oh dear yes, this was it. Ajay moved himself all the way up to the head board, he was blushing furiously now, and his dick was aching, leaking precum at the tip. Pagan got some oil from the bed side table, and poured a generous amount on his fingers, "So, tell me, boy, did you finger fuck yourself while you were in America, away from me? Did you imagine it was me going in and out, as you thrust your fingers?" Pagan asked, he wasn't honestly expecting an answer, Ajay and him, both knew the answer all to well. He slid one finger into Ajay, whom didn't need a long time to adjust, soon he stuck the other one in. By the end of it, Ajay was moaning and grunting loudly, Pagan would be lying if he said he didn't think it was fucking adorable. Pagan chuckled, and removed his fingers, quickly replacing it with his cock. He knew, exactly where Ajay's prostate was, the place that made him see stars, the poor boy looked so close to coming, and Pagan couldn't help but take pity on him. Pagan thrust into Ajay each time hitting the prostate, making Ajay scream in pleasure.

Oh God, Ajay had missed this,  _so much._ Ajay quickly released himself, all over his stomach and Pagan's, panting in exhaustion, as he felt Pagan come inside of him. He made a pleased noise, and smiled as Pagan collapsed on top of him, his breath tickling his neck. He could feel the smile, there, and chuckle ready to escape Pagan's lips. Yes, Ajay had missed this, and now that he was back he never wanted to leave again.


	13. Don't Freak Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I missed an update day, had some serious snow.  
> Anyways I'm adding Yuma/Amita into the story, I don't know when, maybe right now, maybe in the next 10 chapters, but it definitely will be happening, but their relationship will be kind of used just for filler chapters. I tried to find things about Kyrati religion, I found nothing except for what was already in the game (Thanks Ubisoft).

Ajay could not believe this was happening. Maybe, hopefully he was dreaming, you  _can't_ do this in real life and be a decent human being. He sighed, here he was in a Kyrati Temple watching a teenager and a middle-age man get married. He wanted to stop the entire ceremony, but this was there culture, and he knew no one would take kindly to him stopping this 'sacred' marriage ceremony. He clinched his fist, for once not wearing his gloves, digging his fingers into his palms, to prevent himself from moving. Why the hell wasn't this illegal already? The girl looked petrified, scared out of her mind, she nearly shaking, her Bambi eyes wider than ever. He wanted to run, leave this ceremony, but Sabal, fucking Sabal, was right there, with a smile planted on his face, as if this was the happiest day ever, if he left, he would never hear the end of it. A thought chilled Ajay to his very core, this could happen to Bhadra, this will happen to Bhadra, the only reason she had been spared so far from this, was because of Amita, who was fuming, steam nearly coming from her ears. To say she was unhappy about this was an understatement, right now, at the wedding, she was being the kid who at recess, gave everyone a death glare. Ajay hadn't smiled once during the ceremony, and was glad when it ended 20 minutes later, and festivities began. Ajay hated parties, festivals, etc. and got out of there as soon as he could, to get some fresh air. 

Sabal noticed Ajay leaving in a hurrying, making him once for the whole day, stop smiling. He was very aware Ajay was unhappy about some of Kyrat's culture, but he had assumed Ajay would have been used to it by now, besides for third-world country in a civil war, this was the time to relax, why wasn't their most overworked soldier doing just that? Sabal followed Ajay out of the tent which they had set up earlier for the wedding party to see him leaning down and catching his breath. "Brother...." Sabal began, but was quickly interrupted,

"Jesus, fucking Christ, Sabal," He said still looking down, Ajay really couldn't look at Sabal right now, "I-is this going to happen to Bhadra, because let me tell you, I'm with Amita on this one, this is fucking insane." Sabal frowned at the comment, he knew Bhadra and Ajay had grown extremely close since Ajay had joined the Golden Path, Bhadra taught Ajay many things about Kyrat, and with her maturity, helped him through his tough times. However, no matter how mature Bhadra was, she was to become the Tarun Matara and she was a woman as well, so yes, she was to be married, and soon. Sabal put a hand on Ajay's back in a way of comfort, "Brother, please, take a break, from all this, everything, enjoy the festivities." Ajay jolted and jumped away from Sabal's touch, "You son of a _bitch!_ When?" Ajay said shoving Sabal, "When are you going to marry her off!?"

Ajay's voice had risen considerably and people from the party had peaked their head's out curiously, to see the soft spoken, socially awkward Ajay, red in the face, with pure rage, "If you marry off Bhadra I swear to fucking God, Sabal, I will cut your dick off!" Ajay screamed. Sabal snapped at the last comment, "It's not my choice, Ajay!" Sabal shouted, using Ajay's name in one of those rare times, to get his point across, "This is our culture! Everything your father, Mohan, believed in, it is what I believe in, you are but a foreigner, you wouldn't understand! Our country is named after the goddess Kyra, our religion is our culture, and in our religion girls and boys become adults much earlier than they do in America!"

Ajay was less than pleased about Sabal's explanation, "Fuck my father, fuck your culture that marries off scared little girls, and Sabal, fuck you." Ajay didn't care how shocked Sabal would be at him for what he said, he didn't care, he was too mad to care, too angry at a country, that didn't understand how  _scared_ that girl was. He can't believe this night turned out like this, if only Sabal hadn't followed him out of the tent. Ajay left, rushing down the hill of and running anywhere, it didn't matter, preferably into Pagan's arms, but he knew that was very unlikely. So, he did the next best thing, he ran to his parent's house. He pushed the door open, nearly breaking it, oh yeah, he was still pissed, every time he thought of those green Bambi eyes, that looked like they were caught in the head lights, scared and about to be ran over by a car, Ajay's rage would boil under his skin again. He was pretty sure his jaw would hurt from him clenching his teeth so hard. He wasn't going to let Bhadra to get married off to some middle-aged dude, when she wasn't even an adult yet, for fuck's sake, she had barely grown breasts!

He tugged off his jacket, hanging it over a chair, and toke of his shoes. throwing them somewhere, he didn't care, he was going to have to sleep this anger off. He nearly ran to the bed and flopped down face first on to it, sighing heavily. He let the silence of the house, calm him down a bit, when he was a little less angry, he realized what a horrible idea that was, he had nearly embarrassed himself in front of the entire Kyrati population, he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and went to go text Pagan about his troubles. Oh how that man loved gossip,

_"Hey, sorry to text you so late, just ya'know things happened and I would like to talk about them, plus you love gossip, anywho, I was at a Kyrati wedding (which is why I didn't text you at all today) it was between this little teenage girl, and this middle-aged man, I can't get her fucking eyes out of my head, she looked so scared, and they had a party after it, and you know how much I hate parties, and I just couldn't be there, everyone was happy, that this scared little girl was getting married off to a man who could easily snap her neck, I left the tent, and Sabal, the fucknut, had to follow me, we fought about him possibly marrying off Bhadra this young, and he brought up my father again and I kind of told him 'Fuck my father, fuck your culture, and fuck you'  in front of at least 1/6 of the Kyrati population, may need a place to hide for the next millennium."_

The text was long but Ajay had to get it out of his system, he felt better already, after he sent the text, it was now officially, since he walked home, 12:30 A.M., Ajay sighed and rolled over on his side, feeling sleepy, he quickly however felt a buzz, he frowned that wasn't Pagan's buzz, he looked at his phone, reading the Messenger's name: Unknown, Ajay became immediately curious, and opened his phone, reading the message,

_"Smooth, very smooth, Ajay, don't be surprised, if that Mohan worshiper, doesn't have your ass impaled on a stake, by the way, most of Kyrat knows by now, Congratulations, dumbass. P.S. This is Yuma (Pagan is too busy dying on the floor, because of laughter)"_

Ajay groaned, gritting his teeth, putting his hands to his eyes, how could he have been so stupid?


	14. Shouldn't Have Forgot It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting lazy with updates, agh.  
> Sorry for this being somewhat short.

He had left it. How could he have been so stupid as to leave his  _phone_ in his parent's house, where the Golden Path would go searching for him? He couldn't go back, not right now, they were probably ransacking the place by now. He just hoped he had left it locked, like he usually had. If Ajay didn't leave it locked, he was royally screwed. He groaned in dismay at the thought of what they would do if they went through his text messages, and calls. Ajay was currently sitting in the middle of the living room of Pagan's palace, getting warmed up by the fire, he just needed a few days away from the Golden Path, especially after what he had said to Sabal, but he had left his phone and he was severely regretting that now, he would be up and over his head in shit if his phone wasn't locked. The fire crackled and popped, dancing in the fire place. At first when Ajay had freaked out over his phone missing, Pagan found it amusing to no end, then when he realized how serious this was, he began to worry with Ajay. Ajay would definitely be executed for treason if they looked at the text messages. Pagan was in one of his leather seats near the fireplace right next to a sitting Ajay, carding his fingers through Ajay's hair, while he sipped on expensive scotch, something he indulged in rarely. 

"My dear, it will be okay, I'm sure you left it locked." He said, trying to calm Ajay, and himself in a way. Ajay made a disgruntled noise, hoping Pagan was right. Ajay pushed his knees up to his chin, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.  _There's no point in freaking out about it_ , Ajay thought to himself, he should really enjoy these few precious days he had with Pagan, before he would have to face the music-for better, or for worse. Ajay grimaced at the thought that if, by the very small chance that he left his phone unlocked, that this would be the last time he would see the palace, the last time he would see Pagan. His lip wobbled at the thought, this felt like saying farewell for good, his anxiety was crippling any chance of enjoying these few days, "Yeah, yeah, you're right, I'm pretty sure I left it locked, but..." Ajay wandered off, leaving the 'but' to say everything in one word. He felt Pagan's grip tighten in his hair, and he could sense the frown already forming on Pagan's lips, "Don't," was all Pagan could ground out, before rage toke over, the rage and fear of losing another loved one. Ajay would not be an urn, a bottle of ashes, to go with what seemed like Pagan's growing collection, Pagan would not allow it, he would do anything for Ajay, kill the entire Kyrati population, Just. For. Ajay. The Golden Path would not have his lover, Pagan promised himself.

Pagan toke a minute for himself to calm down, easing the grip on Ajay's hair, and his glass, which he could hear almost cracking under the pressure, "We have a wedding ceremony to plan, not a funeral, Ajay, come with me," Pagan said, talking about the wedding immediately cheered up Pagan. He was going to marry Ajay, the man of his life. Pagan got up from his leather chair and made his way to his study, Ajay knew exactly where Pagan was going, as for the past few hours prior they had been discussing the wedding before, they both agreed they would wait the few months until it became spring to have the wedding ceremony outside. Pagan reluctantly agreed (though not happy about it) to keep the wedding of Ajay and himself a secret, and to invite absolutely no one. The battle they were currently fighting right now was, color. Pagan wanted some type of pink to be involved, and wanted his suit to be a light pink. Ajay wanted to cry at the his first thought was, what was with the pink? And for the life of him he couldn't understand, then Pagan told him it was tribute to his mother and Ajay understood a bit better, but still... this was a wedding, not a feminine sweet 16. He didn't want to hurt Pagan's feelings but, he wanted the day just to be about them, not tributes to dead mothers, them, and well, Ajay wanted them and their wedding to have little to no pink. He wanted it to be simple yet elegant. They finally arrived to the study, copious amounts of papers were strewn about the room, wedding tuxedos, color palettes, flower orders, cake orders, etc. to say it was a mess was a complete understatement, it was obvious that all Pagan had been thinking about was this wedding, and only this wedding. The idea of Pagan working tirelessly to make everything perfect for him and Ajay, brought a smile to Ajay's face.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the color," Pagan smiled, "Now, I know you don't want pink, my dear, but I think light pink would fit beautifully into the wedding." Ajay grimaced and shook his head, "Pagan, my er, fiance', I love you, love you, love you, but please, please, no pink." Ajay pleaded, putting his hands together. Pagan seemed shocked at first, and Ajay was afraid he had said something wrong, he had already pissed off the Golden Path, and now he had just pissed off the man he loved, but then Pagan beamed, making Ajay confused, "Does this mean no pink?"

Pagan hugged Ajay tightly, giving little pecks on Ajay's lips, between little giggles, Ajay had called him his fiance',  _his fiance'_ , and Pagan would be lying if he said it didn't feel damn good to be called 'fiance',' he had waited so long, he no longer gave a shit about the pink, just what Ajay had called him, "Who cares about pink, you can have the wedding brown if you want, but what did you just call me?"

Ajay furrowed his brows in confusion, "Errrr... Fiance'? You are my fiance', right? I do have the right Pagan Min?"

Pagan laughed at Ajay's sense of humor, "Oh, yes, I am your fiance' as you are mine," He gave Ajay a passionate kiss, and continued with planning the rest of the wedding, agreeing to no pink tuxedo, or pink what so ever, and for the life of him, Ajay could not figure out what had made Pagan so happy.


	15. News Recieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for this being so late. I don't know, everyone else seems like better writers, I just felt self-conscious, that's why I haven't updated like I usually do.

Sabal was livid. Ajay Ghale was gone, he had vanished the day after the fight, without a word, and no one could find him. Then Pagan Min, fucking Pagan Min made an announcement saying he was engaged. Who the hell wanted to engage Pagan Min? The crazy mad dictator, had a fiancee. He hadn't seen Amita yet, but he was pretty sure that she was just as enraged as him, or would be. The helpless situation Sabal was in, was wearing him down, Ajay's phone was locked, so no one could figure out if he had anybody in Kyrat he could reside with, they were here, stuck, waiting for Ajay to come back to the Golden Path. Sabal was angry for what Ajay said, the clear disrespect of the culture of Sabal's, and the disrespect for his father, but he was not angry enough to get rid of Ajay, their best soldier. Pagan, ever since, the incident with Ajay being ill, had furthered his campaign against the Golden Path, the Golden Path was so close to losing what little land they had left, and soon, if the Golden Path couldn't stop it, they would all be reunited under Pagan's rule. Sabal grimaced, right in a critical moment of everything Ajay was gone, and Pagan had a fiancee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuma sat wondering if Pagan had finally lost his last ounce of sanity. The announcement about his engagement was at the very least, surprising, to everyone. The announcement came out of the blue, most were confused on who it was, but Yuma was very aware of he was engaged to. Ajay fucking Ghale. Just like his mother, ruining everything Pagan and herself had made, there was no telling what this would do for Kyrat, and her people, but Yuma knew this was pissing her off, making her thirsty for blood to be split. Yuma, breathed in through her nose and out her mouth, using breathing techniques to calm herself. She wasn't going to let this happen without a fight. She would be damned if she was going to share power with a the son of a deceased rebel leader. Pagan's play toy had over stepped his boundaries for the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Noore and Paul were both chatting when they heard about the announcement, they were talking about how much progress they were making overtaking Kyrat, and of course, family. When they heard the announcement, Noore stood with her mouth wide open, completely surprised and shocked, Paul seemed nonchalant about the whole idea of Pagan getting married finally, but Noore could tell he felt sympathy for the poor bride/groom, as did Noore. With how much he had talked about Ishwari, before Ajay arrived, it surprised them that he had gotten over Ishwari after over 20 years of longing, in a mere matter of months. Who had made him fall so quickly and so hard that they were getting married? Noore and Paul were very aware that the King brought many women and men to his bed, often when he was drunk and/or high. Had one of his bed mates captured his heart? If so, they knew this marriage wouldn't last long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pagan was very aware that when Ajay found out he had made an announcement without his say so, that he was going to be trouble, but he would be lying if he said it wasn't worth it. It was worth it, most definitely so, he kept Ajay's name of out of it, knowing all hell would break loose if he had. Pagan wore a grin all day, self-sastification clear on his face.

"Pagan Min! You mother fucker," He heard behind him, immediately recognizing it as Ajay's voice, boy, did he sound pissed. 

"Well, my dear, although rather crude way of saying so, that is very, very true," Pagan purred, turning around to watch the anger melt away to be replaced by disgust. Pagan couldn't help but laugh. 

"Pagan, that's not funny!"

"It is to me, dear," 

Ajay backhanded Pagan, whether it was in anger, frustration, or disgust, Pagan couldn't tell. Sometimes, he really should just keep his mouth shut, but he honestly couldn't help it, he saw the opportunity and he took it, though with the stinging of his cheek, he quite regretted that now, "Sorry, m'love, but did you really have to hit me?" Pagan pouted.

"You're being a total dick, Pagan! Yes, I really had to do that! What were you thinking!? I thought you promised me we'd keep it private!" Ajay said, obviously hurt by the broken promise, which technically in his defense he didn't break.

"Relax, I didn't mention any names, the promise isn't technically broken," Pagan said trying to reassure his lover, he just wanted people to know the great news, why was that so bad, honestly? He was very aware, Ajay hated to do big and fancy, him and Ajay were honestly two different sides of the same coin, he knew Ajay wanted it to be completely private. Pagan loved to do big and fancy, and if it was just his choice, every one would know that him and Ajay were together and getting married, to hell with the Golden Path.So this was a great compromise, right? 

"What if people try to come to the wedding!?" Ajay said, becoming less and less angry by the second, realizing how this could possibly work out, and Pagan hoped the compromise in this.

"Don't fret, my faithful little monkeys will prevent anyone from coming in the wedding, no one will get a glimpse at your beautiful face," Pagan said, "or our beautiful wedding."

Ajay bit his lip, debating whether or not to trust Pagan with this, "Okay, but I swear to God, Pagan, if one soul comes other than you or the priest thingy I will murder you!"

"Okay, my love," Pagan was glad this was over, he gave Ajay a quick peck on the cheek, making Ajay grumble and blush.

Then, in a second, Pagan was on the ground rolling in pain, clutching his groin. Ajay had kneed him in the fucking balls, and god damn it hurt like a son of a bitch.

"The slap was for telling everyone that we are getting married,  _that_  was for the mother comment," Ajay said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had happened so quickly, so fast, he was in bed one moment, and the next he was covered in blood, trying to call his fiance's phone, breathing had become more and more harder, and blood was pooling from the stab wound in his abdomen faster and faster he just wanted to talk to Pagan, if this was the way he was going to go down, he wanted to die while speaking to Pagan, to hear his voice once more, was all he cared about, the phone ringed and Pagan, even though it was late at night, picked up,

 _"Ajay, love, is something wrong? You never call this late."_ Pagan sound worried, and Ajay didn't like that one bit, he tried to calm down his breathing, before replying,

" _I... uh... I think I've been stabbed,"_ Ajay said pathetically, there was no questioning whether or not he had been stabbed, he had been, it was clear as blood dripped onto the wooden floorboards, shit, Ajay thought, it was really starting to hurt. There was no way the Golden Path or Pagan would get someone here in time to help him. He just wanted Pagan's soothing voices to lull him into a sleep, that may or may not be permanently, very likely it was going to be. Pagan freaked out immediately,

" _W-what do you mean 'I think'!? Hold on, I'm calling some of my men to pick you up, is it bad? Who did this?"_

Ajay would've laughed at Pagan's worried tone, if it hadn't been for how much pain he was in, " _I dunno how bad it is, but I've lost a lot blood, I really don't think their going to make it in time, I just wanted to hear you one last time... just once more,"_ Ajay felt tears well up in his eyes, he had promised himself he would never leave Pagan like Lakshmana had unwillingly left Pagan, but the choice to stay or go, was quicky leaving his hands. 

" _Don't you say that, don't you fucking say that, I knew I shouldn't have let you go to your parent's house! If you come out of this alive, which I will make sure you most certainly will, you are never leaving the Palace grounds again! You hear me, Ajay Ghale!? Never! J-just stay with me, so I can kick your ass,"_

Ajay laughed, he honestly couldn't help it, he immediately regretted it as pain shot up from his abdomen, it was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open, " _Whatever you say, but if I..."_ Ajay choked up, the thought of being separated from Pagan too much to bear, " _If I don't make it, just know I love you, and always will, and I would have given anything to be with you always,"_  Ajay couldn't wait for the reply, as his eyes closed on themselves, for what probably would be for the final and last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	16. Revenge is Often Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, for being a lazy asshole.

When Ajay came in with stab wound nearly dead, to the Royal Army clinic that was close to the palace, he immediately knew who had done this, fucking Yuma. She had left her specially made knife in his thigh, a wound Ajay probably didn't realize he had to the horrible wound in his abdomen, so he could easily identify it was her. She wanted to get caught, and Pagan was gladly going to catch her, and  _rip her fucking throat out_. He was always aware, Yuma had hated him ever since Ishwari Ghale had made him a reasonable man, he was aware she thought of him as soft, and he was also very aware that ever since Ajay Ghale had stepped into his life and become his lover and fiance' she had  _despised Pagan_ , but he never thought she would take any action, her whole life and her money was invested in the drugs in Kyrat, and reigning over Kyrat herself. The entire Royal Army was made out of her money, that she got when she had received her inheritance. She had invested too much into this for Pagan to think she would something that would get her killed by Pagan, himself.

Until now,  until right fucking now. The doctors were unsure whether or not if Ajay was going to make it out alive. It didn't change Yuma's fate whether Ajay lived or died, she had hurt his Ajay, his beloved fiance', and had been a constant thorn in his side. He honestly never needed her, just the money that came with her, the two in one deal, Pagan never wanted, but she had more than proved her worth to him these past years, which is why he let her live. Though, she was still worthy to the Royal Army, she was causing a mess, and had hurt his dear beloved. He had to get rid of her one way or another. He ordered/threatened the doctors to keep Ajay alive, and if they didn't they should except all their families to be killed by sundown, then he left, searching for Yuma. It was time to confront Yuma, and get rid of her, for good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuma sat in her room in the Royal Palace waiting for Pagan. Even though Pagan had grown soft, she wasn't stupid enough to think, she'd get out of situation unharmed. She knew Pagan enjoyed to torture, those whom betrayed him, and she knew she was going to be no expectation. She couldn't win a fight against him, and there was little to no time to flee. He would find her anyways, and just make the torture worse. Yuma refused to admit what she had done was rash and stupid, she had given everything to Pagan to see this plan succeed, he had the potential, at least when he was young. Now, love had made him weak, the first Ghale, left him broken and unable to run this country, and the second one was leaving him distracted. It was only a matter of time before Pagan would have realized that running a country wasn't for him, and Ajay would have readily agreed, convincing Pagan to step down from his position, and to disband the Royal Army.

She would have lost everything, like she was losing everything now, except, this was an easier way to go down. To die with honor, to not become a poor miser because love caught the dictator's heart, to not live the rest of her life filled with regrets. He would be here any minute now, to cut her throat for her wrong doings, and she would let him do it. It would be better this way, she assured herself. Pagan came in through the door, which she had left unlocked, with several Royal Army guards, oh the irony in that one, to be killed by the very thing she created, she had honestly excepted Pagan to come and wring her neck himself. She snorted in distaste, "You really have gone soft haven't you?" She said searching in Pagan's eyes for that ruthlessness and fearlessness she had admired so long ago. All she saw was red burning anger, directed towards her, and agony. She stood up from her bed waiting for something to happen, anything.

The punch came quicker than excepted, and Yuma could honestly say, she was surprised, at how hard Pagan could hit. She wanted to smile at the thought, that he hadn't completely gone soft, but she quickly found she had broken her jaw. Well, there went any chance of talking him out of this, not that she wanted to anyways. Pagan didn't stop at once punch, he got on top of her began to hit her again, and again, till her breathing became short rasps. He had decided on his way down here, that she would pay dearly for what she had done, he would not give into the desire of killing so quickly but instead give her as a present to the Golden Path. Yes, they would enjoy such a present. He wasn't surprised that Yuma didn't fight back, Yuma never made rash decisions, she had planned the attempt on Ajay's life very carefully, she wasn't an idiot, and did not leave the knife in his thigh by mistake. Pagan was aware, that she wanted to get caught, he honestly didn't care why. Whatever temper tantrum Yuma was having was none of his business. it was just simply time, to take out the trash. 

He got off of her, cleaning of his now bruised and bloodied hands. The pain he felt was totally worth, the frustration he had taken out of her face, "Guards, cuff her, and transport her to the Golden Path headquarters, just push her out of the vehicle no need for manners, and leave as a fast as you came." The guards nodded and began to cuff, Pagan began to walk away, "Bye, Yuma Lau." He took one look back, looking at his general, a friend, and adopted-sister for the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teenage girl looked out at the sunset, it was the anniversary of his death. Personally, she wished she had gotten to know him, the man that had done so much for Kyrat and it's people, had left them as soon as quickly as he had risen to fame. Some said he was an awful man, others said he was a true Kyrati, a man who truly helped his people, even when he didn't have to. She knew Sabal had respected him, even if he honestly didn't know much about the man and Amita... well, she despised the man.

"Bhadra!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked away from the sunset to see her mother peeking her head of the door way, "Get dressed in something nice, the ceremony starts at 6!"

The girl, Bhadra, sighed and nodded sadly to her mother, she missed Ajay so much. Why did he have to go? Sabal had said he had just up and left, and wasn't coming back but that didn't seem like Ajay. She could tell Sabal was hiding something, as could Amita, but neither of them pressed further. If Ajay wanted to come back he would, if didn't, well then, the Golden Path was screwed. Everyone was aware that if Ajay didn't come back they would be quickly overran by the Royal Army, they were losing more land than they had ever before. 

It was the anniversary of Mohan Ghale's death, and Ajay wouldn't be here to see how the Golden Path payed their respect to his father. It was a long ceremony, that everyone in the Golden Path, and most Kyrati citizens attended, and then after was the feast, which lasted all night. This was the first time Bhadra would be able to attend one, before now she was too young, she was curious and nervous at the same time. She just hoped everything would turn alright.

Of course, she was very aware, that fate screwed everyone over.


	17. You Won't Become Like Me, You Have Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm in FC4 wiki, Ishwari apparently in her will told Ajay to take her to Lakshmana, so, that's why I didn't mention it in death bed flashback. I don't know they may change that, because, seriously, they took Pagan Min's entire past out of the wiki.  
> They change that shit like crazy.
> 
> Long chapter 'cause it's my birthday!
> 
> The beginning of Amita/Yuma in the next chapter.

_"You're afraid of ending up like me, aren't you, Ajay?" He didn't have to ask, he already knew the answer._

_Ajay knew from the start if he didn't pick up his act he would end up like Mikey, end up all like his old friends, he was only fourteen and already so close to that deep pit of despair, the drugs were literally killing him, and he didn't want to stop, and that scares him to death, "Yes." He doesn't bother lying, there was no point, he knew that Mikey was aware of how bad Ajay's condition was getting._

_Mikey gave a sigh, as he lit a cigarette putting it to his lips, and breathing in, smoke filled his lungs and mouth, he waited a second before blowing it out, "What about your Mama, Ajay, what's Mama Ish gotta say about this?"_

_Ajay snorted, leaning over the railing looking at water below the bridge, the more appropriate question would be what didn't she have to say about this, he couldn't count how many times she slapped him, yelled at him, screamed at him, for what he was doing. He knew she was just trying to look out for him, but it didn't stop him from being annoyed at her, "You know, she's not happy, she never is when it comes to me," He didn't mean to sound bitter, he was very aware it was his own fault for his mother's disappointment, but it came out so._

_Mikey gave a slight hum, using the iron railing to put out his cigarette, and looked over at Ajay, who was sitting on the railing, refusing to make eye contact. He got up from the concrete sidewalk brushing off his pants, and in one second pushed Ajay over the railing, Ajay gave a yelp in surprise, and went to grap the iron railing so he wouldn't fall to his death, he caught it in time, causing his arm to jerk violently, yeah, that was going to hurt tomorrow, if there was a tomorrow, Ajay thought._   


_"What the fuck, Mikey! Why did you do that!? Help me up, you dick!" Mikey looked down at Ajay, he looked like he was pondering on something._

_"You're right, Ajay, you should be scared to turn out like me, because turning out like me," Mikey held his hand out to Ajay, "Will end you up right here, with no one to help you up when you fall."_

_Ajay, took his hand eagerly, Ajay understood Mikey a little, enough to let this be a life lesson, he didn't truly understand what Mikey really meant, until he found out two weeks later, from a few mutual friends that Mikey had committed suicide by jumping off the bridge two days prior. No one had even noticed that he had jumped._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_His mother had lied, and Ajay didn't know whether to be sad or angry at the lie. The real reason she wasn't taking any treatment was because their wasn't any, only medicine to prolong her life, and even then she would have been in immense pain for the extra weeks she would have been given, so she decided not to take them. He had gotten clean, and his mother was still dying, here on a hospital bed, ever so fragile, the only thing that really told Ajay she wasn't dead was the heart rate monitor. She was barely breathing, and even Ajay could tell her time was coming to an end._

_The last conversation they had had was about Kyrat something she never talked about, but now there was so many things Ajay wanted to say, of how sorry he was for being a little brat, for blaming her for everything that went wrong with her life, how happy he was to have such a strong mother, and most of all how much he loved her._

_"Ajay, my baby boy," Ishwari said, putting a weak shaking to his cheek, moving her thumb across his cheek, "Now, you and I both know, I don't have much time, and there are so many things we need to talk about, and I'm sorry we won't be able to, but I want you to know, that I love you, and no matter how disappointed I ever was in you, right now, I am proud to be your mother, and for my soul to be truly at rest, I need you to promise me something."_

_Ajay, hummed in response, "What?" He would promise the world to his mother if she honestly wanted him to, he just wanted her to be happy when she left._

_"Promise me you'll stay clean and out of trouble," She pleaded, her filled with the need to know that her boy will stay out of harms way, now that he was turning his life around._

_"I promise, Mom, I will never ever fall in with the wrong crowd again."_

_With that, Ishwari smiled, happy tears forming in her eyes, she smiled, and closed her eyes, for what was the last time._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When Ajay came to, he realized two things. One, his hands were comfortably tied with silk ribbon to a bed frame of some sort, and two, his abdomen and thigh hurt like hell. It only took him a few seconds to realize he was in a Royal Palace bedroom, which means Pagan was definitely close by, and was probably the one who had tied him up.

"Pagan, a-are you there?" He squinted past the bright light to see if anyone was standing in the hallway, he couldn't shout his abdomen was in too much pain, fuck, was anybody in the Palace?

His throat was dry, and he wish he was untied so he could at least get some water from the bathroom sink. "Is anyone there? Fuck, I'm thirsty." He asked cautiously. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again to see Dr. Noore standing at the door way. Ajay wanted to sigh in relief. Noore smiled at him.

"Don't look so relieved, King Min was worried about you, you'll be lucky if you ever leave the Royal Palace again." Dr. Noore smirked, and at that moment, Ajay could tell she had figured out who Pagan's fiance' was.

Ajay wasn't in the mood, he was thirsty, and he was in pain, "Oh yeah, well tell King Min to get his ass over here, if he thinks I'm staying in this bed, he's wrong, how long have I been here anyways?"

Dr. Noore frowned at that walking into the room, "A few days at least, Min only called me in when your condition wasn't getting better, apparently Yuma laced her knife with poison to make sure you'd have no chance of surviving."

Ajay, widened his eyes, at the Yuma's name. She was the one who had tried to kill him? "A-are you serious? God," He groaned, "I should have know, shit, Pagan must be worried."

Dr. Noore made a whistling sound, that was the understatement of the year, ever since she had came in, she had noticed Pagan kept at least four guards at room's entrance, Pagan rarely left Ajay's side, unless to shower, and even then he took quick showers, and was back within a second. He had become possessive of Ajay, and wouldn't let anyone but Noore near him, and even then glances or touches had to be quick, anything longer than what Pagan presumed was needed, and Noore would be in Durgesh, "Oh, yeah, he's pretty worried."

Ajay groaned, she was right, he'd be lucky if he ever left the Royal Palace, hell if he ever left Pagan's sight! He could kiss freedom goodbye, he winced in pain, when he tried to move around or jerk at the silk ribbons, he looked up at the knot, fuck the ribbons were tied tightly.

"Are you feeling any pain currently? King Min is in the shower he'll be out soon, so I've got leave soon." Noore said, noticing the wince.

Ajay nodded, "Yeah, it fucking hurts, do you have anything to get of the pain."

Noore frowned, Pagan would be furious if she gave him any drugs that would make him fall asleep quickly, she knows how much Pagan wanted to see Ajay, it was written all over the King's face, and ibuprofen and small doses of pain relievers wasn't going to cut it, "Yes, but after Pagan has seen you, he really missed you, the doctor's were so sure, that due to the poison you weren't going to make it out alive. Pagan went homicidal, he dropped off Yuma to the Golden Path so they could torture her, and he's ordered the execution of anyone who gave him the an awful prognosis on your condition, I've never seen him so scared of something before-"

Before Noore could finish the thought, she heard the the door to Pagan's room open, "Well I guess it's time to take my leave." She said smiling and winking at him, before turning back to go talk to Pagan. She was afraid the first thing Pagan would do was try to scoop Ajay into his arms, and cuddle him. Right now, Ajay's condition was fragile, the stitches could pop open again and it would be a mess.

She stepped out of a hallway to see Pagan wearing... black?

He was wearing a long and somewhat loose black shirt, and tight black jeans, something Pagan never ever did. She stood their confused. Pagan immediately took notice of her confused look, and smiled. The first smile he had had since Ajay's attack. 

"Hello, Noore, is there any change in Ajay's condition?" Pagan asked, he expected the answer to be 'no', like it had been the past few days, always no. No, Ajay was not getting better. No, King Min, he hasn't awakened. Yes, he still is unconscious. Those were the answers he had been getting constantly, these past few days were filled with disappointment, and anger.

Noore snapped out of her confusion, she would ask later why he was wearing all black, instead of his usual pink, "Uh, Yeah, he's awaken, in pain but awake, but King Mi-" Pagan zoomed past her, ignoring what ever else she had to say, "King Min, you must not jostle him around! He's still very delicate!" Pagan went into the room, while Noore stayed at the threshold not daring to go any further, all she had to do was make sure Pagan didn't accidentally kill the patient she had been working so hard to keep alive, and then she could leave those two love birds alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Pagan did when he got close to Ajay, was lightly kiss him on the forehead, yes, he had heard what Noore had said, and though it disappointed him that he could not cuddle Ajay, he understood completely where she was coming from and why it was necessary to be delicate with Ajay. He sat in his usual chair he had been sitting in for the past few days as he watched over Ajay to see if he was getting any better. 

"Hey, babe," Ajay said softly, using one of those rare pet names, Pagan could tell Ajay was in pain, and that irritated Pagan, wasn't Noore suppose to be taking care of him? 

"Noore! Why haven't you given him anything for his pain? Are you blind, can't you see he's in pain?" Pagan said through gritted teeth, Noore merely sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"King Min, I'm very aware he is pain, but I assumed you would have wished to see him before I gave him anything that could cause him to be rendered unconscious." Pagan's featured softened, giving Noore an apologetic look. Noore was aware, Pagan wasn't the type to say sorry, and gave apologies through looks.

Pagan smiled at her thoughtfulness, while smoothing Ajay's hair back, making Ajay groan playfully, and smile, sticking his tongue out. Pagan kissed Ajay on the lips in playful retaliation, at this time, Noore took the kiss as a sign to leave, knowing she was leaving her patient in capable hands.


	18. What They Have in Common is Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Pagan as one kinky son of a bitch.

One thing that Ajay was very aware of was that Pagan was kinky, and he could take it  _a little too far_. A week prior, Ajay had finally healed from being stabbed by Yuma, and apparently Pagan saw this as a chance to indulge in his kink. For the two weeks that Ajay was healing, him and Pagan, had fought day in and day out, on Ajay being tied up to the bed and being forced to stay in the Royal Palace. Pagan refused to untie him and refused to let him go to the Golden Path to at least let them know he was alive and breathing, Ajay's wrist were chaffing, and his arms were starting to get extremely sore. Once and awhile Pagan would let him out of the ribbons to stretch his arms, and then he would be tied up again. Ajay thought that once he was a healed, Pagan would untie him and this would all be put behind them, but of course not, in fact when Ajay did heal, Pagan took it a step further.

Which landed him here, tied eagle spread position to Pagan's bed, blindfolded and gagged. He hated to admit, that Pagan had took advantage of Ajay's vulnerability while he was sleeping. Ajay couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to trust Pagan not to touch him while he was asleep. Pagan him were going to have serious talk about when it was okay and not okay to tie up one's lover. When he has first awoken, he had bucked against the restraints, until he had no energy left him. He screamed profanities that were muffled by the gag. Seriously, fuck Pagan, he was definitely sleeping on the couch for at least the next week and a half.

Then after what seemed like hours, but was probably no longer than 20 minutes, he felt the bed dip as a someone, most likely, Pagan sat down on the edge of it. "Well, don't you look delectable, you know, you really should sleep with only one eye closed, you made this to easy, really," Pagan said as he caressed Ajay's cheek.How dare he, How dare Pagan blame Ajay for him being a total dick. Ajay in retaliation to those words, bucked thrashing through the bonds again, finding new strength. 

"You know what I enjoy, Ajay? I enjoy my partner's willing consent to be totally submissive to me. I want to  _dominant_ you, Ajay," Fuck, Ajay could feel the feral grin on Pagan's face as he said those words. The only thing listening to Pagan's words truly was Ajay's dick, as the more Pagan spoke, the more his jeans seemed to get tighter and tighter. Ajay bit back a groan as his jeans became uncomfortably tight, no way in hell, was he going to give Pagan, King Fuckwad, that type of satisfaction, especially with what he was doing to him.

"Don't worry my boy, I'm not going to dominant yet, not without your willing consent, I'm just giving you a taste," Pagan leaned down to Ajay's ear, "But if this interest you, and I am very aware it does, just remember the dungeon isn't just for psychical torture." Pagan chuckled in Ajay's ear, and Ajay nearly lost it. 

He wasn't surprised that Pagan was aware of how erotic this was to Ajay, with how his hard on was rubbing uncomfortably on his jean's material, he was pretty sure if anyone else walked in they could just as easily tell that this was turning Ajay on. Pagan pressed put his knee to Ajay's groin and pressed down, causing Ajay to hiss in surprise. Fuck, that felt good, Ajay groaned, and Pagan gave another chuckle. Then like that the pressure to his dick was gone, and it seemed like all of Ajay's blood was going to his shaft. 

Pagan took off the blindfold, "You don't have to have an answer right now, though I'm pretty sure we both know it's a 'yes', but give me your final answer when you can, my dear." Pagan gave a kiss to Ajay's temple and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ajay was too dazed, to realize at first, that Pagan had 'forgotten' to untie him and remove the gag from his mouth.

 _Seriously fuck him,_ Ajay thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuma couldn't remember how long she had been here, here in this cage, thrown in here by the Golden Path after she was dropped off in Banapur by Pagan's men. There soon became a routine, wake up, be tortured for information, eat whatever they feed her, be tortured again, go to sleep, repeat. As much as she hated Pagan, her pride would not let her say any of the information she had gathered while being Pagan's general. She was honestly surprised they hadn't started taking off fingers, and such, to get what they wanted. 

The routine, became boring, and frankly annoying to Yuma, but then one day, the routine was suddenly stopped. One day she woke up, and there _she_ was. Amita. The Golden Girl of the Golden Path. One of fierce leaders of the Golden Path. Yuma took one look in Amita's light green eyes, and knew immediately she was royally fucked. The way Amita stood as the light shone behind her, making her look like a godly presence, her long black hair put neatly into a braid, the furious look in her eyes, Yuma knew, she had to have Amita. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she would, even if it killed her, have Amita warming her bed.

Yuma, for all sake and purposes, kept an indifferent face as Amita started her down. Yuma, wanted to smirk, oh God, she wanted to badly, she wanted to show Amita dominance, to put Amita below her, but she didn't want to piss off Amita more than she had, which smirking would do.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Golden Girl?" Yuma asked, uncharacteristically 'polite', Amita sneered at noticeable patronizing tone. Amita narrowed her eyes, how dare Yuma act this way, she had been put in a cage, stripped of all freedom, and yet act like she still had the upper hand in all of this.

Amita hated to admit it, but Yuma  _did_ have the upper hand, ever since she had been dropped off at Banapur they had gotten absolutely nothing from her. She even went so far as to laugh, during certain torture sessions. They needed a different approach, and they needed one fast.Int

"Intel, Now." Amita said sternly. 

Yuma used all her strength not to laugh, because the way Amita was standing there excepting Yuma to have some sort of change of heart, just because one of the leader's of the Golden Path had come to visit her, was well,  _fucking adorable_ to her. However, she couldn't prevent the twitch of her lip, and soon she had an all out grin on her face. "I'd rather not," Yuma said smugly, putting her hands behind her head.

Amita grabbed the bars roughly, "Why are you still loyal to Pagan? He hasn't even tried to break you out, yet, not one attempt of an invasion to save your life! He doesn't care about you." 

Yuma frowned at that, her mood turning dark, right, she had forgotten, that they were unaware, that the reason, she was even in this cell, was because of Pagan himself chose his pet over her, "Of course, he wouldn't come and get me, he dropped me off here after all." So, she may have let a little too much slip, but it was worth the look of shock and surprise on Amita's face.

"You mean to tell me, Pagan himself dropped you off here?" This was unbelievable, Yuma, his most trusted general, he simply threw away, with what seemed like no real reason,

Yuma didn't bother to reply, she simply got up from her bed and walked to the bars of the cell, where Amita's hand were tightly clenched, Yuma took put her hands on top of Amita's, this was her chance, Amita was all about the Intel, and Yuma was aware she would do anything for it, "Let's not worry about that right now," Yuma purred, smirking, "I have a deal for you, you just might like, but beware it's a one time offer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that count as a cliffhanger?   
> I don't know.


	19. Ice, Baby, Ice, Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Yamita smut next chapter.  
> I just watched 'Citizen Four' and if I was a NSA member I would use my unrestricted power, to look at drafts of chapters from my favorite fanfictions in Ao3.

How dare she! How dare Yuma, make such an perverted proposal! Amita was appalled at the proposal Yuma had give her. Which was simply, 'we fuck, I give you Intel for each time we fuck'. Amita down right refused, fucking the enemy was the worst type of treason, and as much as she wanted Intel, she would not go as so low to have sexual intercourse with Yuma. Amita walked out the tiny make shift jail, leaving a chuckling Yuma. She had better things to do then waste her time with Yuma.

She walked down the steps, quickly greeted by Sabal, with a urgent look in his eyes, "What's up?" Amita said, sighing and scratching her forehead.

"We got a message from Ajay." Sabal said, carefully holding a piece of paper in his fingers.

Finally, fucking finally, Amita was about to get on her knees and praise the Gods, Ajay had finally contacted them and she barely could contain a sigh of relief, "Are you sure it's him?" Things weren't going good for the Golden Path, they had to be careful, they couldn't be fooled by the Royal Army, that was the last thing they needed. Sabal simply handed the letter of, giving a nod, "I'm sure."

_To: Amita & Sabal,_

_I'm currently in a undisclosed location, I'll be back soon._

_Sabal, I'm sorry._

_-Ajay Ghale_

Amita frowned, how long would 'soon' be? The Golden Path needed him back, and they needed him back now, and what with this undisclosed location? As far as Amita knew, the only people he knew in Kyrat that he was close with, was Sabal and Amita, herself. Did he meet other Kyrati that had taken him in? The last line made Amita's blood boil, and focus her rage on Sabal, "This is all your fucking fault!" She said, shoving Sabal, if only Sabal had kept his opinions to himself, if only Sabal hadn't insisted on bringing Ajay to the wedding, _if only Sabal could keep his fucking mouth shut!_

All Sabal could give was a guilty look, and one of these rare times refused to argue with Amita, he was very aware this was his fault, and he got everything he deserved, "Just be glad he's coming back," Sabal said quietly.

Amita gritted her teeth, "I would be glad if he had never left!"

Sabal refused to instigate with Amita on this situation, they had fought plenty about Ajay's absence, and him leaving, instead he decided to change the topic, "Has Yuma given in, yet?" Sabal had thought when he saw Yuma being dropped off at the entrance of the Banapur fort, that Kyra was shining her light upon her fighters, but that soon turned out to not be true, Yuma had refused to give any information, and kept her loyalty to Pagan, no matter what they used to try to make her talk.

"Only a little, she claims Pagan was the one who dropped her off here," Amita refused to tell Sabal about the deal, because she knew exactly what he would say. She knew, he would encourage her to sacrifice herself for the Golden Path, that it would be awful but it was necessary, he would claim. However, Amita knew that wasn't the only reason Sabal would want it to happen, Sabal despised her as much as Amita despised him, she was aware he would find it absolutely hilarious of the idea of Amita getting fucked by the enemy, for Intel.

Amita watched as Sabal made a look of shock, "Pagan, himself? Pagan had his own general dropped here? Why?" Yuma was his most loyal soldier, and the general of his army, she policed Noore and Paul, she was most definitely one of his most precious assets, and it seemed he had just simply thrown her away, as if she was nothing.

Amita gave a shrug, "She wouldn't tell."

Right then, there was a short horrifying cry, Amita and Sabal moved their heads to the direction of the cry, trying to see where it came from and why. Then there was more, and more, until it seemed Banapur was filled with cries and screams, and it only took Sabal and Amita a second to realize was happening.

Banapur was under attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ajay groaned, he can't believed he had agreed to this. His body was throbbing with pain, when Pagan came back, from what he was doing, Ajay had stupidly enough, agreed to indulging in a little kink. As a prostitute, he had indulged in quite a lot, most of it he hated, but he had never gone this far. Pagan had kept tied during the duration, despite Ajay's muffled loud protest, and blindfolded him again, but Pagan claimed he wanted to hear Ajay's moans as he worked on him, so he had decided to take off the gag. 

When Pagan brought a chest into the room, he had excepted tiny things, like flogs, and vibrators, but of course, fucking Pagan, always going up and above in expectations. He had not only brought flogs, vibrators, nipple clamps, cock rings, ice, and wax. Ajay, now had finally solved who his greatest enemy was, it wasn't Pagan, Amita, Sabal, or Yuma, it was the fucking ice, Pagan was pushing into his entrance. 

"How many now, boy?" Pagan said.

Honestly, this was unfair, Pagan knew that Ajay would be more focused on  _other things._ How could he honestly except him to count at a time like this? 

"T-three?" Ajay said, unsure. The flog came down on his thigh fast and hard, and Ajay couldn't help but groan in frustration, as he could feel the welt forming. 

"Wrong, my dear, would you like to take another guess or start all over?" Pagan said, running the flog through his fingers.

"F-four?" Ajay, was definitely not keen to the idea of starting over a third time, his entrance was plenty numb already, thank you very much. 

The lash didn't come, and Ajay sighed in relief. "Guessing saves you yet again, Ajay. He took another ice cub from the bowl, and pushed inside Ajay, and another, and another, and another, and another. He was aware, Ajay wasn't paying attention to what Pagan was doing, but more of focusing on his hard on, and the release he was so being so 'wrongfully' denied.

"We are almost finished, Ajay, now tell me, how many?" 

"S-six?" Pagan chuckled at Ajay's reply, and brought the whip down on his thigh, making the boy grit his teeth in pain, such an adorable expression on him, Pagan concluded.

"Wrong, my boy, two more guesses."

"Seven?"  Another lash, another gritting of the teeth.

"One more guess." Pagan said with a sing-song voice.

"Eight! I-it's eight!" Oh, his lucky boy, and his guessing, Pagan gave a mock sigh in disappointment.

"I guess we won't be starting over again, what a shame, all this ice going to waste," Even though Ajay was blindfolded he could see his infamous ' _what-the-fuck'_   look. 

"A-are we done now?" Pagan could hear the hope in his voice, and Pagan chuckled devilishly.

"Not even close."

Ajay groaned in frustration, and swore to himself that he was going to get Pagan back for this. 


	20. This Isn't Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a lot of trouble with the Yamita part, even though I, myself, am attracted to women. C'mon brain this is the subject we are experts in, what the W.T.F. are you doing.  
> So if you guys are here for the Pajay, uhm, just ignore the Yamita part, unfortunately for those who dislike Yamita, there is actually some development in the plot after they are finished so I guess you just read the end of the Yamita part.

Amita and Sabal had to count themselves lucky that they were able to fend off the attack. They were just barely able, to fend them off, they were lucky that the raid wasn't anything bigger, if it had been then any type of defense would have failed. Amita looked at the damage done, houses were burnt down, families had lost their homes, and the chance of them being taken in by already impoverished neighbors were slim. Amita was left with no choice, they couldn't survive another attack like that, and they had no advantage, they needed Intel on which Royal Army bases were weak and which were strongholds, they needed names of people that were touchable and yet important to the Royal Army cause, and now, there was only way she would be to be able to get the Intel.

Yuma. She would have to go Yuma and take her perverted deal and get the Intel. Hopefully, she would only have to do it once. Once she had finished helping Sabal cleaning debris from the street, and dead bodies, from both side. She went back to the jail, back to Yuma. She had to admit she was nervous, extremely so, it wasn't that was a naive on the subject of sex or a virgin, dear Gods no, she had lost her virginity long ago. She was nervous of the fact, she would be sleeping with  _The Demon of Durgesh,_ the women who had tortured innocent people for most her life, the person who wasn't afraid to destroy anything that got in her way, the person who destroyed  _her country_.

When Yuma say Amita walk through the entrance, she knew immediately she had won. She knew the Golden Path was doing far from well, and that it wouldn't have taken long for Amita to come crawling back to her. She smirked, "Here again, so soon I see." She stood up from her 'bed', if you could call a hard stone surface with a little bit of straw packed into some sheets a bed, "Tell me, did something happen?"

Amita gritted her teeth, her pride had taken enough hits today with Banapur under attack, and it was just about to take the biggest blow, of all, " _Shut_ up." Amita said, fishing the keys from her pocket, about to jam the key into the lock before hesitating. This was going to bite her in the ass, she knew it, but she was also aware of how much Golden Path needed that Intel. She would take whatever blow to her pride she had to, to make sure Golden Path won this war. Her entire life was the Golden Path, and she couldn't fail them.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to come and make yourself at home?" Yuma purred, still smirking. Yuma found it highly erotic, seeing her girl like this, shaking with barely contained anger. She could tell Amita was nervous, and it would have stupid and foolish not to be; sharing a bed with the Demon of Durgesh, few survived the encounter. Being scared shitless was normal, Yuma knew how much she was feared, she saw it when she was escorted to cell on her arrival, no matter how bruised, how broken Yuma was, people still feared her. 

Amita, put the key in the lock, and turned it, "I said,  _Shut up!"_ She yanked open the door closing it behind her and locking it, making sure that she kept it safely in her vest, she would check to see if Yuma had stolen it before she even left the cell, "we have thirty minutes till anyone comes to guard the jail, make it quick." She refused to make eye contact with Yuma.

Yuma tsking sound, "Come closer, let me see those pretty lips put some other use, than talking. Kiss me." If Amita thought that Yuma wasn't going to make her work for the Intel, then she was horribly wrong. Yuma planned to use all thirty minutes to her advantage.

Amita took tiny steps to Yuma, who happened to be sitting down again, before sitting right down next to Yuma. Yuma hummed slightly at the actions, curious to see if Amita would actually kiss her or not.

Then just like that, Amita gave a slight peck to Yuma's lips hoping it would suffice. Yuma chuckled at the small action, "Not good enough, and you know it. I want a full on kiss. C'mon, I know you can do it." Amita sighed, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Amita, moved her hand to the back of Yuma's neck for support, and full on kissed her. Amita didn't know what else to do, she knew her steps had to be careful around the Demon of Durgesh, so she simply kept her lips as they were, until Yuma took control. Yuma, took advantage of Amita's nervousness and shoved her tongue into Amita's mouth, exploring. Amita quickly ended the kiss in shock, disconnecting their lips, "W-what the hell was that!? You said just a kiss!" Amita looked completely flustered, and horrified. 

Yuma rolled her eyes, half smiling, half smirking, "No, I said kiss me, you were being slow so I took control, simple as that."

Amita grumbled obscene language under her breath, refusing to admit Yuma was right. Yuma titled Amita's head, "Shall we continue?"

Amita gave a slight nod. Oh gods, this was actually happening, Amita shrugged off her vest, knowing that she wasn't going to need it and let it fall to the stone cold floor. Yuma removed her shirt and jacket quickly, throwing it off to some direction of the cell. As Yuma was undoing her belt buckle, the hesitant Amita was finally gaining the courage to remove her shirt, leaving her in a bra. She blushed furiously looking at any other direction except Yuma's.

Yuma drank in the sight of Amita. Her curved hips, her slender neck, her beautifully rounded breast hidden by a bra. Yuma would just _love_ putting her face between those gorgeous breasts, Yuma resisted the urge to moan. Yuma pulled off her pants, and shoes, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra. She looked at Amita, noticing the lack of progress, "Need help?" She asked, with a slightly teasing tone. 

"No!" Amita blurted, rather loudly, forgetting who she was talking to "I mean ah, no," saying it in a more light tone. She ever so slowly removed her sweat pants, and boots, her hands shaking with every action. Dammit, when had she become so scared? Amita questioned herself, she was one of the leader's of the Golden Path for Gods sake. With fierce determination she stopped her hands from shaking as she finished up her task. Leaving her just like Yuma. At first there was an awkward silence, Amita didn't know where to go from here, she had never been with a woman before, "So, what happens next?"

"Sit on my lap." 

The idea shocked Amita, sitting on a cold blooded killer's lap, "E-excuse me? I will absolutely not!" 

Yuma gave a mock sigh of disappointment, she knew that the idea would scare Amita, but she also knew how to get what she wanted, "That's a shame, I guess you should get dressed and leave then," Yuma went go to pick up her shirt, making emphasis that if Amita didn't do as she was told, there would be no sex, therefore, no Intel. Amita grabbed Yuma's wrist.

"Wait! I'll do this, alright!" Amita said, with obvious desperation, she couldn't lose this chance to get Yuma to corporate and give information all because she didn't want to sit on her lap. Yuma sat up straight, waiting for Amita. It didn't take Amita long before, she situated herself upon Yuma's lap, making a situation that was awkward even a little more so.

"Is this really necess-"

"No."

"Then why are you making me do this?"

"Because I want you to do it."

And with that Yuma kissed her, deep and hard, slipping her tongue into Amita's mouth. She roamed her hands around Amita's body as her tongue mingled with Amita's. She found searched for the clasp of the bra, finding it and and unclasping it removing it from Amita's person. Amita was too focused on what Yuma was doing with her tongue to notice that she had removed her bra, and was now currently feeling it up, she only noticed until Yuma took one of her nipples between her fingers, and  _pinched._ Amita yelped into the kiss, looking down, to see her twisting one of her nipples on one breast, and groping the other breast. Amita was ashamed at how pleasurable she found the experience, it had been a long time since she had sex.

Yuma broke the kiss, and looked into Amita's eyes, "Lie down, and remove these," she said her finger on Amita's underwear. Amita blushed, wanting to refuse, but yet did as she was told. The hay rubbed against her back uncomfortably making her grimace, she slowly removed her underwear, snapping her thighs close and keeping her knees up to block view of her vagina when she finally removed them from around her ankles. 

Yuma was having none of that, she put her hands on each knee, and pulled apart with ease, "Don't worry we aren't going to do much today, and I believe the Intel that I'm willing to give is going to be well worth, what I'll be doing, now keep your legs in this position, I'll finish up quickly, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this activity much more then I am."

At first, Amita was confused at first what Yuma was doing as she watched her go between her legs, then she felt a tongue lick her inner lip, and that was when she had never been more freaked out, "What the actual fuck are you doing!?" Yuma removed her tongue from between her legs, and chuckled, instead of replying she kissed Amita's inner thigh, before going back at it. 

She licked and sucked on Amita's inner lips, hearing Amita's embarrassed mewls, turn into moans. She smiled in satisfaction, before sticking her tongue into Amita's entrance, tongue-fucking her. Amita nearly screamed at the sensation, a man had never gone down on her before, she had no idea it could be this _pleasurable._ She curled her toes into the hay bed. She pushed her tongue in and out of Amita's vagina, putting one of her fingers to her clitoris. Amita nearly saw stars as Yuma touched her clitoris, and rubbed it softly. Amita wasn't going to be able to hold off long and Yuma knew it, which wasn't surprising since this was her first doing such a sexual activity. Yuma removed her mouth from her vagina, and replaced it with her fingers, slowly finger-fucking her, she brought her tongue to Amita's clitoris, and licked vigorously. Amita could not hold on any longer, and embarrassingly enough, with one last loud moan came on Yuma's hand. 

Amita sighed in contentment which was quickly ruined by Yuma's words, "I hope you enjoyed that, we will do more the next time, if there is a next time, honestly with the Intel I'm about to give you I won't be surprised if I never see you again, anyways, Pagan's fucking  Ajay Ghale, and has stupidly enough decided to marry him. Now get up, guards will be here in about 5 minutes."

Amita's reaction was instantaneous, quickly coming off her orgasmic high, "W-what! Bull shit, don't lie to me Yuma we had a deal, I can put you in a lot worse places then this, give some real Intel!" How dare Yuma try to go back on their deal, with that obvious bull shit lie? Ajay would never betray the Golden Path, he was one of their most loyal followers, right?

Yuma's eyes narrowed at Amita's reaction, "This is real Intel, go and check my phone's pictures, if you don't believe me."

Amita snarled, quickly putting on her clothes, Yuma doing the same, "Give me the password and I will! If I find out your lying, I'll have you executed, understand?"

Yuma fumed, "It's 0831, trust you me you'll find a shit ton of evidence, that your Golden Boy, isn't so golden."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ajay, stop squirming as you can see I'm trying to create art!" Pagan insisted, right now Pagan had a light candle in one hand, dripping it on Ajay's naked body, Ajay whom was protesting, felt another drop of wax cool against his skin.

"Bull shit! You're just torturing me, I fucking hate you, you dick!" Another drop of wax landed on Ajay's back.

"Now Ajay, I know you don't mean that." Pagan said, going to Ajay's inner thigh, a sensitive place for Ajay, to drip wax upon.

"Yes, yes I really do mean that! I should have never agreed to this!" Ajay jerked on the chains, this really had been a stupid idea, agreeing to Pagan, how could he have forgotten that Pagan always went overboard, on well, everything, "We are not doing this again, until at least three million years."

Pagan sighed, dripping the wax on Ajay's thigh, watching him yelp in shock, and the light pain, "Really, darling, it's only a little pain, besides I'm pretty sure we would be dead after so long."

"Exactly!" Ajay gritted his teeth,  and shut hie eyes, yeah they were never doing this again.

 


	21. Pay the Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time, I swear.  
> Then there will be rainbows and sunshine.  
> Yes this chapter was short I'm sorry it's not longer, but I started late and was unable to finish the rest. Qq.

When the ropes were tied around his hands, surrounded by Golden Path members with disapproving glares around him, he knew he shouldn't have just walked out of the Royal Palace, pissed off at Pagan. When Ajay left early in the morning, Pagan had caught him trying to sneak out, and what ensued next Ajay never wanted to repeat with Pagan. Essentially, Pagan insisted Ajay stay in the Palace, and not return to the Golden Path, he claimed there was no need, since he was already so close to capturing the entire South. Ajay refused to believe him, he knew it would be rude to not show up when he already stated he'd return. The fight ended with Ajay storming out of the Palace, leaving a very pissed of Pagan Min in his stead. Now, he stood in Banapur, being tied up and dragged off to the cells, for an unknown reason.

Ajay wasn't much of a protester, except for when he was in bed with Pagan, and he silently let them lead him to the cells, with what he assumed was a very confused look on his face. He could just imagine Pagan right now, the taunting  _I told you so,_ that would haunt him for years to come. He was forcefully pushed into a dark damp cell, the iron bars caging him indefinitely. The bars slammed shut, and the people he had tried so hard to protect, who's lives he saved, easily walked away from their savior, their best soldier, and out back _i_ nto the world, leaving him here to rot.

Ajay sighed sitting down, on the stone slab, that would serve as a bed, he ran his hands through his hair in anxiety. He just wished, he could have made things better between him and Pagan, before getting himself landed in jail, and until Pagan actually took the South, things wouldn't get better between them. He pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket, the phone that the Golden Path soldiers had foolishly forgotten to confiscate.

"I'll take that." A voice said, as a rough hand snatched the phone from Ajay's unsuspecting fingers, Ajay turned to look at a furious Sabal, looking at Ajay with fiery eyes.

"Sabal I..." Ajay opened his mouth, to explain himself, but quickly closed it again, what was he to explain himself for? They hadn't even told him exactly of what he was guilty of.

"Pagan, really? Any women in Kyrat would spread their legs for you, but you chose our murderous dictator, the man that oppressed our people, you chose him to _fuck around with?"_  Sabal didn't bother taunting or teasing Ajay about what he was in trouble for, there was no point, it was obvious by the phone conversations between Yuma and Pagan, that Ajay was not only in a sexual relationship with Pagan but a romantic one as well.

Ajay's eyes widened, he was in a lot more trouble then he had originally thought, for fuck's sake, they were talking about treason, here, his hands began to shake, "Look, Sabal, I'm sorry," Ajay ended lamely, what else was there to say, what else was there to do? He couldn't worm his way out of this situation, and he knew he had been careless when it came to to covering his tracks. It was day he knew was coming, but yet still dreaded.

"That's it? 'I'm sorry' is all you have to say? You commit treason, and that's all you can say? You betray, me, Amita, the Golden Path, your father, and your heritage, and all you have to say is _sorry?"_

Ajay looked up at Sabal, his anger rising at the mention of his father, yet again. It was then, Ajay realized it was now or never to speak his mind, honestly about his father, if he was going to go down, he was taking the idolized Mohan Ghale with him, " _Fuck_ my father! All you care about is what was, and not what is! I'm not my father, and I'm glad I never will be, do you know what he did?" Ajay stepped closer to the bars, grasping the cold iron, clenching his teeth in rage, "He murdered an  _innocent_  2 year old, he murdered my half-sister! A half-sister, I could have loved and cared for, and the chance was taken away by my father, all because he was jealous of Pagan, all because my mother found love in someone that wasn't his dead beat ass, and you know what Sabal... I'm ashamed to my be father's son." 

Ajay stepped back into the cell, and sat back down, the rage leaving him, he frowned staring at his hands. How many times did he come back to Banapur, his hands died that crimson red? How many times did he come here to the Golden Path, and fall for Sabal and Amita's lies? How many times, had he killed for the Golden Path? Countless times that's for sure, and for what? So Kyrat could turn into a drug state, or so Kyrat can travel back in time, back to oppression, for women, who had been just like his mother. He could clearly see why his mother wanted to leave Kyrat. There are no winners in Kyrat, just survivors, just people trying to make a large plot of land resemble a country, just fixer-uppers, people ready to just get out of this civil war, and leave behind this mess, yes, there are no winners in Kyrat, it's hard to win when both sides oppress you. It's hard to consider something truly a win, if you give up so much to gain it.

Which lead Ajay to the last question in his mind,  _was it worth it?_ Was helping the Golden Path, worth the blood shed? Worth the dark conscience he'd have to live with for the rest of his life? More importantly, was it worth letting his mother, and lover, down? He'd stay here, in this cell, awaiting an obvious execution, knowing he didn't change a damn thing for Kyrat, not with the Golden Path,not with Pagan, not with anyone it was as the same as he had gotten here. He had let a lot of people down.

Sabal squatted down, the anger still not leaving his face, "And I bet Mohan is ashamed to have a son like you, Ajay."

The words stung, and Ajay couldn't help but believe, how true they were.


	22. Torture Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that I'm not sorry about being not sorry.  
> I'm having so much trouble writing this part it's not even funny, one day I'll look back on this chapter, and cry about how poorly written it is. I'll probably continue having trouble for the next few chapters, because this one of my HUGE weaknesses (describing physical assault, and torture) in writing, so I'm sorry for any shitty writing.  
> I'm totally adding Sabal/Paul,(Already established (like they'll already be fucking before they even get some 'screen' time) meaning it won't be slow build like possibly Yuma and Amita_ 'cause I can, and because well, Amita and Yuma may/may not be together, Pagan and Ajay are together, and engaged, and Paul even though a psychopathic murderer/torturer he's getting cheated on by his wife whose still in the States, and I think he needs someone who will be a little more faithful, and Sabal with his religious B.S. and holding onto traditions just seems like a guy who's faithful.  
> I'm so sorry if that just made no sense to you.

Ajay jerked at the chains violently as high voltage ran up his body. He had forgotten how long they had been at this, though he was sure it had been hours. Sabal, the man who had saved him countless of times, was what felt like it to Ajay, currently trying to kill him. Another shot of electricity ran up Ajay's body nearly causing him to spasm. "How much does he know?" Sabal questioned him, his voice showed no emotion, showed no hint that once upon a time, Sabal and him could be considered 'friends'. Sabal for the the past few hours, had been trying to drag out what ever information he could from Ajay, but so far it seemed to be a dead end.

"N-nothing!" Ajay said through screams of pain, God dammit, fuck, he was really starting to hurt. All of his nerves felt like they had been set on fire, and his muscles tired from him jerking on the chains, and he was pretty sure at least one of his wrist were broken from struggling so much.

Sabal scoffed, "Bullshit, your telling me you never spoke once of the Golden Path Intel during your time with Pagan?" 

Ajay understood how unbelievable it sounded, however, it was true. Ajay was often too busy on his knees, with a dick in his mouth, to have time to talk about Golden Path Intel. Once Pagan and him reached the bed, their was too much sexual intercourse, to really trade secrets. Though, there were times, that they had tried to convince the other to share Intel, though that never worked.

"Yes," Ajay seethed, "That's  _exactly_ what I'm saying, God dammit, Sabal!" Another jolt of electricity through his body, told Ajay that Sabal didn't believe him one bit.

"Has he told you anything, any Royal Army plans?" Sabal asked, Ajay hanging from the wall, now really wished Pagan had given into to giving him Intel, maybe it would have done him some good to have information, right about now.

"No." Ajay croaked, another short and simple answer, that rewarded him with another jolt of electricity. Ajay just hoped they would get bored, before they accidentally killed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuma watched as a nearly unconscious Ajay was dragged back into his cell, blood was seeping through his white shirt (his jacket he left in his cell) making red blotches through the white fabric. The boy looked like pure  _hell,_ as they roughly threw him into his cell, and locking it. Bruises, cuts, scraps, burn marks, and lashes all covered his body, and she could tell he had a few broken bones, and a broken nose. Yuma was honestly surprised that ever since the attempt on Ajay's life, and her being dumped her, that Pagan let Ajay anywhere near Banapur and the Golden Path. Well after this, Pagan would definitely not let Ajay go anywhere outside the Royal Palace,  _if_ Ajay even made it out alive.

Yuma almost felt bad,  _almost._ She grinned and chuckled, as the groaning Ajay dragged his beaten body to the stone slab that would be his bed tonight, "Man, you're going to be sore tomorrow, these beds can be quite  _hard._ " Yuma chuckled at her own joke, looking at Ajay as he gave her a dismissive glance, she was pretty sure he had figured out how he had ended up here, as soon as he had seen Yuma, and ever since then Ajay had been giving her a cold a shoulder.

Yuma tutted at Ajay, "No need to be so rude, being in these cells can be quite lonesome. Even though we may be enemies, it doesn't mean be can't talk, right?" Yuma's captivity had grown quite dull, and to finally have someone to talk to, even though it was some as awkward and dull as Ajay, it was still better than staring at the four walls, waiting for the sun to go down so she could go to sleep, or waiting for someone to drag her off for a little torture session. 

"You're the reason I'm here." Ajay said, stating the obvious, he wasn't practically enraged by her actions, Yuma was... well, Yuma. In all honesty, he should have excepted this to happen, he just wish he had known that Pagan had dropped her off in Banapur, instead of killing her like everyone in the Royal Palace assumed.

"Yes, and?" Yuma narrowed her eyes, confused at his somber tone, looking for a sign, that Ajay was about lose it, it would be a shame for him to have a mental breakdown so soon.

Ajay shrugged, and grimaced at the sharp sense of pain in his right shoulder, looking out of his prison cell's window, noticing that the sun had long ago set, while he was being tortured. He let the silence overtake the prison, listening to the drip of leaky faucets, rats squirming and squealing around. "Why?" Ajay asked.

"Why, what?" Yuma's voice echoing off the walls of the prison.

"You're not usually the one to give into the enemy, why did you tell them?" His voice betrayed no anger, no rage, just plain curiosity, which honestly surprised Yuma.

Yuma smirked, thinking back to her and Amita's time together, "I have my reasons. Let's just say, I made one little tiger,  _very pleased."_


	23. Give Him to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *^*

Ajay was forced roughly onto his knees, a barrel of a gun digging into his back. It was surprisingly gloomy for Kyrat, unlike it's usual sunny days, dark clouds hovered above, not snow, but rain pouring down. Dirty water, that had collected into puddles, splashed onto his dirty jeans, as he sunk onto his knees. This was it, the Golden Path had tried everything they could to get information from Ajay, information Ajay never had, and now they had finally realized so. An execution date was set, to intimidate Ajay into giving information, and as much as it scared him, he couldn't do much about it. The intimidation, soon became a horrible reality. As he was placed on his knees, in front of a firing squad. 

Ajay couldn't look up, he didn't dare, people he had know for the past few months, were about to put a bullets through his body, and end his life. He especially couldn't look at Sabal or Amita, whom were standing on the sides, watching the entire thing go down. Yuma, was put right next to him, a barrel of a gun also digging into her back, the Golden Path not having any use for her. Ajay wondered why she never took the easy way out, she actually had information, information that would have possibly kept her alive longer, but instead she had kept her mouth shut through all of this. 

Ajay was nearly shaking with fright, how had this situation spun out of control so quickly? He still hadn't even gotten the chance to fix his relationship with Pagan. If there was one thing Ajay would redo in this whole situation, it would be his last conversation with Pagan. If only he could, he would have held his lover tight, kissed the life out of him, and said how much he truly loved Pagan. Ajay's eyes watered at the idea, he would never get that chance, there was no such thing as turning back time, no time machines, to come and whisk him away to the past. He was stuck here in a very real present, with absolutely no escape. Pagan, if he even forgave Ajay for walking out on him, would never get here in time, to come and save him, even though the Royal Army was obliterating the Golden Path, they were no where near close Banapur lines, or so last he heard. It's not like they talked to a treasonous soldier anyways, the last talk he heard of progress of the war, was with his fight with Pagan.

A light tap from a gun's barrel, brought him out of this thoughts, snapping his head up, and craning his head to give his attention to the person who did that. The soldier nodded his head over to Sabal, signaling him to look over there. He grimaced, he really didn't want to look at Sabal right now, after all the torturing, Ajay had realized an ugly truth about Sabal. He had always known that Sabal had an art for manipulation, the fascination with Ajay's father was clear of that. In truth, Sabal didn't give two shits about Mohan Ghale, but had obviously realized, a boy who had never met their father, would enjoy the feeling of knowing that their father was a good, honest, man. Pagan had swiftly, ruined the image of a good, honest, and decent Mohan Ghale, with his story about Lakshmana, and after that Ajay's relationship with Sabal went downhill. Before, Ajay got caught, they were friends, but he could never really look at Sabal the same way, knowing he idolized a man that killed an innocent two year old.

Sabal, wasn't a serious religious nut case, sure, he believed in Kyra, and went to the temple once and awhile, but, Ajay found out quickly, while spending time with Sabal in prison, as torturer and prisoner, that Sabal merely used religion, as a way to gain the trust of the conservative Kyratis, which Ajay noticed wast most of Kyrat's population; conservative. Sabal's true feeling for Kyra and the religion, were equivalent of that of Amita's feelings, who was also religious, but just not as much as Sabal pretended to be. 

Ajay did as he was told to, even though he didn't want to. He didn't dare make eye contact with Sabal, and instead, looked at some sort of tree behind Sabal, making it seem that he was giving Sabal his full attention. Ajay, could see Sabal's stern look, the face of someone, who was doing a job they really didn't want to.  Amita was right beside him looking just as displeased. Golden Path soldiers who were crowding around them left and right, here to see their fallen hero, and the Demon of Durgesh, be executed. 

 "Ajay Ghale, and Yuma Lau, you two are here, accused and guilty of several crimes, Ajay Ghale, son of the leader's of the Golden Path, come here and forsaken and shame your parents, by having a treasonous relationship, with the dictator of Kyrat, Pagan Min, sharing our secrets with him, that we so foolishly trusted you with, rightfully judged and guilty of treason, you are hereby executed, by the will of Kyra, do you have anything to say about the charges brought against you?" Sabal's voice rang out loud and clear, clearly showing his authority.

Ajay shook his head, it didn't matter how many time he said he hadn't given any information, Sabal simply would ignore his protests anyways, if he did start to protest anyways. Ajay found the point of protesting wasteful, especially with his last breaths, and it most certainly wouldn't change anything.

"...And Yuma Lau," Amita continued for Sabal, causing Sabal to send a nasty look to Amita, Yep, Ajay thought, definitely no respect for women, "you are sentenced to several crimes against the Golden Path, such as murder, that are rightfully punished by execution, do you have anything to say about the charges brought against you?"

Ajay looked over to see Yuma giving a cocky look to Amita, "No, I do not."

Ajay looked back at Amita and Sabal to see the look of distaste on Amita's face. probably because of Yuma's expression, "Raise your weapons, firing squad!" Sabal commanded. The soldiers did what they were told, barrels pointing right at Ajay and Yuma, Ajay felt his heart speed up as they rose their weapons, saying goodbye to this world was going to be more painful then Ajay thought it would be.

"On the count of three..."

"One."

Two."

Sabal never got to three before all hell broke loose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pagan's helicopter was crowded, way too crowded for his liking, but he did want Noore and Paul to come, he sighed in exasperation. They were finally going to take Banapur, 90 percent of the Royal Army troops were making their way by helicopter or by land to the designated location, they were going to take Kyrat once and for all, and he was finally going to get Ajay back. When Pagan had found out Ajay had been captured, the Royal Palace had become an unfortunate mess. Pagan sighed, he would get Noore or Paul to clean it up, hopefully, maybe. 

Maybe Noore, Paul was in a rather emotional state right now. Turns out Laura Harmon, was doing a lot more than she said she was. Needless, to say they were getting a divorce, and Paul was fighting for custody of Ashley. When Noore heard that Paul was fighting for custody and wanted to bring Ashley over here to Kyrat, she was extremely uncertain, Paul's part of Kyrat was known as the 'City of Pain'. Noore protested against the idea, being the humanitarian she was (not even Pagan could get rid of her caring side), but Paul refused to listen to Noore, no way in hell was Laura going to take the house, the money, and also his beautiful Ashley. So now Pagan sat in a helicopter with two fuming childish adults, as he looked outside the helicopter's view, admiring the view.

He hummed slightly, ignoring the tension, in the helicopter, they would be landing soon, landing near Banapur's prisons which unknown to the Golden Path had already had it's security detail killed, to get Ajay, then, to go and capture Sabal and Amita, hopefully, alive.

When they landed, Pagan hopped off his ride, ready to ditch Noore and Paul, and leave them behind to work this out, "You two stay here, I'll be back with him," Pagan could see the protest on their face, the longing to be as far away from each other as possible, Pagan rolled his eyes, and walked into the prison, where one of his Royal Army soldiers awaited to give him a report.

"Status report," Pagan commanded, not even bothering to make eye contact with the man. The man looked off put, nervous even, as he should be being in the presence of his King.

"S-sir, he's not here, the prisoners not here," The soldier winced at the immediate reaction.

"What!? Then where the fuck is he?" Pagan pulled out a knife from his coat pocket, he wanted this day to go smoothly, but of course, their had to be a hitch in his plans, of fucking course.

The soldier held the papers close to his chest, bracing himself, "Execution yard." The soldier mumbled below his breath.

"Speak up!"

"Execution yard, sir!" The knife came swift into, his neck, due to Pagan's burst of anger.

Pagan let the body fall lifeless to the floor, how dare the Golden Path attempt to execute Ajay? He had to get to Ajay and he had to get to him fast. He walked quickly back to his helicopter and sat down, fuming like a child, as if he were Noore, or Paul. Noore and Paul, took time away from their death glaring contest to look at him quizzically. 

"Take us to the execution yards immediately!" Pagan shouted, over the roaring helicopter engine, hoping he would get there in time to save Ajay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The helicopter roared above Ajay, the gusts of wind running through his hair. Ajay looked up and immediately smiled, tears welling in his eyes, it was Pagan's helicopter. Sabal immediately stopped counting, looking up, Ajay could see the dread fill him as he to, noticed it was Pagan's helicopter. The Golden Path in the execution yards, immediately, start scrambling, to find weapons, anything to fend off Pagan Min. Before, they could so much as retaliate bullets from above rained upon them. The firing squad forgetting their orders pointed their weapons up to the helicopter and fired. Ajay's heart jump worrying about Pagan. The helicopter quickly stomped on their rebellion, and soon there was no resistance.

All that laid left of the Golden Path in the execution yard was Sabal and Amita, just like Pagan wanted it. The pilot of his helicopter finally deemed it safe to land, and with caution, landed near Ajay. Yuma watched in bemusement as the whole situation unfolded. The door of the helicopter opened up revealing Pagan, the king stepped out of the helicopter, and walked over to Ajay.

"Hello, my dear," Pagan said smiling down at Ajay. He knelt down, collecting Ajay's face into his hands.

Ajay sniffled, the smile he was already wearing turning bigger, "Hey," chuckling a little at Pagan's gesture.

"I've missed you." Pagan said softly, kissing Ajay's cheek.

"I've missed you, too."

Pagan looked at Sabal and Amita, still cradling Ajay's face, "Now let's talk." 

Ajay, wanted to chuckle, he had never seen Sabal and Amita so scared.

 


	24. I win, Sincerely, Pagan Min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone broke, sorry guys, and Drivers Ed is going to make updates sparse.  
> If there spelling errors they are probably autocorrect from my IPad.  
> WARNING:SABAL/PAUL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER NO SEX IT JUST STARTS THERE.

They won, they had actually done it. Pagan hummed slightly, nearly glowing with glee, they had finally destroyed Golden Path headquarters, and he had gotten his Ajay back. There was no bickering in the helicopter, Pagan had sent one nasty glare to Noore and Paul, giving them a silent warning, and they had shut up immediately, leaving the helicopter deathly quiet. Pagan ignored, Sabal, Amita, and Yuma's stares (really death glares) they couldn't do much, not with their hands tied behind theirs backs, and their mouths gagged. 

Ajay looked at Pagan in bewilderment, he understood perfectly well why Pagan was so bubbly and all, he had just won the civil war, but he was still confused, wasn't this the man that he had fought with not just weeks ago, about him going back to the Golden Path? He knew in the back of his mind, Pagan would always forgive him, but he didn't een have to say 'sorry' this time and Pagan was fawning over him more than usual. Ajay bit his lip, had Pagan truly forgive him? Ajay nuzzled closer to Pagan, deciding to test the waters, placing his head on Pagan's shoulder.

He could hear the grunt of disapproval from both Sabal and Amita, but completely ignored them. It's not that, just because the Golden Path had lost, that he no longer valued their opinions, it was just, Pagan's opinions were  _way_  more important, and Ajay could tell, Pagan was definitely enjoying the attention.

Pagan almost seemed like a cat, ready to purr, from their latest petting, and Ajay couldn't help but grin at the thought of a Pagan kitty, that would be absolutely adorable (and very pink). Ajay snickered at the idea, of him and Pagan ever getting pets, those poor creatures, subjected to Pagan's odd ways, yes definitely no tigers for Pagan, they wouldn't be afraid to swipe at him, if he so much as touched their fur. Pagan looked down at Ajay, in confusion, and Ajay couldn't help but full on laugh.

Pagan smiled, kissing the top of Ajay's hair, breathing in his scent, "My odd adorable boy." Ajay could feel then grin erupting on Pagan's, the curve on those beautiful lips, on top of his head, God, he couldn't wait to feel those lips on more  _intimate_ places. He sighed in contemptment, he wouldn't mind staying like this, with Pagan, for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind it one bit.

"Ajay." Pagan's tone taking a serious turn, making Ajay's heart drop unexpectedly, Ajay hummed in response.

"I know Amita and Sabal are your friends, and I know you wouldn't take too kindly to me simply chopping off their heads, so, tell me what am I to do with your lovely rebel leaders?" Pagan also knew though the lies and the deceiving would never deter Ajay from not wanting his rebel friends stuck in a solitary cell for the rest off their day, no matter how much they deserved it.

Ajay furrowed his brow, staring at his battered and bruised hands, at one point these people had been his friends, but Ajay knew from first hand experience, that what relationship status they used to have didn't matter, Ajay grimaced as visions of his torture sessions with Sabal played in the back of his mind, he knew they needed to be punished, "I honestly don't know." Ajay looked at the unwavering glare in Sabal and Amita's eyes directed at him and Pagan, but mostly Pagan. 

"Uh, sir, I hav a proposal," Paul spoke up, looking unusually nervous. Paul rarely looked nervous, as a infamous torturer and ex-special agent, he rarely had anything yo ng to be nervous about.

Pagan rose an eyebrow, "And that is?"

Paul fidgeted, and Ajay wanted to burst out laughing. He looked like a teenage school girl about to confess their undying love, "Why don't you give Amita to Yuma, and just stick 'em in a cell together... and give Sabal to me?"

Ajay choked and sputtered caught by surprise, causing him to cough violently, Pagan sat up straight, rather than staying in his slouched positon, and started to run circles on Ajay's back in a calming gesture, "And pray and tell, why I should do that?" Pagan questioned Paul.

Paul immediately stopped his fidgeting and relaxed in a smug gesture, "Because me and Yuma could break these rebels, and you know it." Amita gave nervous glances at Yuma's direction, Yuma had stopped glaring as soon as Paul had made his suggestion, maybe she would get her fierce tiger back in her bed for round two, just maybe, if Paul didn't fuck up.

Pagan smirked devilishily, looking at the frightened and slightly disgusted rebels, "Yes, that would be perfect, Paul, absolutely perfect."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Paul had to full on drag Sabal to his wing of the palace, he started to immediately regret his decision. He had fully expected for Sabal to resist, after all he was about to become Paul's personal property, a slave in correct terms, but damn Sabal was flexible, he twisted his body every which way to get out of Paul's grasp, and had nearly escaped from Paul's grasp if It hadnt been for Paul snagging him by his signature jacket.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Let me go!" Sabal shouted, Paul had found out in this little trip, contraray to popular belief, the revel leader, had one dirty mouth. Paul chucll at his comment.

"I wonder if you talk like this in bed," Paul thought out loud, though Paul was pretty confident that Sabal did.

Paul wasn't surprised when he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek, where Sabal had slapped him moments ago. Paul grinned, he could tell he was going to enjoy Sabal's company  _very much._

Sabal groaned as he saw Paul continye to be unphased by his protest, he could tell he was going to have a lot of rough days ahead of him, he grimaced, he was just glad he didn't get the Demon of Durgesh, like Amita had.


	25. Today Really Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone still broken, updates will be sparse due to broken phone.  
> Love you, guys.

"Get up," Paul commanded looking down at Sabal who was at his feet, the man looked horrid, and very much like a pouting child. Paul sighed, pinching the bridge of his now, today was the day of festivals of the New era of Kyrat, or so Pagan called it, and Sabal and Paul had to make an appearence to the people. However, Sabal's already bruised pride was getting in the way of things, the man had refused to show up to the dinner table, or face Pagan and Ajay, all he did was simply sit in Paul's room and pray to Kyra or meditate. Pagan and Yuma had consistently suggested fixing his 'pet,' claiming it showed that Paul was a bad owner, Sabal sighed again, "Look, you only have to go out for night, and then you can come back here, and do what ever it is you do while I'm not around."

Sabal shot up from the ground, giving Paul a fierce glare, he did not want to see the faces of the people he had let down, he did not want to see a traitor, who decided it was perfectly okay to have sex with the enemy, and especially he couldn't look at Pagan Min, the man that had oppressed them, had beaten them and destroyed their cause, "And do what, De Pleur? Go and see the faces of people I couldn't save from Pagan's crushing grasp, and iron fist?"

Paul rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest, a few things he had quickly come to realize about Sabal was, he was manipulative and very dramatic, "The reason things were so bad in the first place was because, of the Golden Path fighting Pagan Min, you are just as much as to blame for the failure of Kyrat as King Min is."

Sabal clenched his fist, gritting his teeth, he had learned a week earlier that there risk to laying his hands on De Pleur, Sabal had easily showed his disapproval through hitting De Pleur, though the man never reacted, until one day, Sabal had hit him, De Pleur had knocked his lights out, leaving a purple bruise on his cheek. There was a good chance that if Sabal hit him right now, the only reason he wouldn't be going to the festival would be because he would be in a coma.

"How can you say that?" Sabal questioned Paul, "He's murdered thousands of our people, burnt down homes, destroyed families, how can you say that, when all he's ever done for this country was shut down schools and clinics?"

Paul gave Sabal a disapproving look, shutting down schools and clinics had been him, Noore, and Yuma's desicion, they had quickly decided to shut them down when the Golden Path started to use them to brainwash children, "First of all that was a collaborative desicion, between me and the other lieutenants. Pagan had no part in that other than signing the 'executive order' that man hasn't done anything for or against this country since his daughter died!" Okay, Paul had to admit that wasn't exactly true, but he was definitely more inactive.

Sabl gave a pointed look at Paul, before fingering the collar around his neck. The collar was a heavy leather, and was put on Sabal to purposefully degard him, and to remind him of his status as a  _slave_. The last title any man would want to have and Sabal wore a collar around his neck to symbolize that exact title.

"Look, just make this easier on both of us, please? Pagan isn't takng 'no' for an answer this time, Ajay really wants to see you again, and when has Ajay not gotten his way ever since you arrived?

Sabal thought about it, and concluded, never, Ajay had always gotten his way ever since he arrived here as Paul's slave. Not once had he heard someone even attempt to say 'no' to Ajay, "So, if I say no..." Sabal said trailing off, fidgeting.

"You will never speak again," Paul said firmly, finishing Sabal's sentence for him, it was true, every residing in the Royal Palace had learned quickly, if anyone dared disapponted Ajay, or said 'no' to the boy, they did not live another day. Sabal paled at the idea, seeing no other choice in his vulnerable position.

"Fine! I'll come, now go, leave me be!" Sabal turned his back, refusing to look at the man who had reigned victorious in the argument.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ajay  _loved_ being a permanent resident of the Royal Palace, he never wanted to leave,  _ever._ Ajay was currently lounging about with Pagan on one of the Royal Palace's luxurious couches, flipping through American channels. He had through in he middle of  _Annie_ curled up in Pagan's side, clutching onto his dress shirt. He shuddered at the mistake of watching the movie, never again, he promised himself.

Pagan had found it absolutely adorable how Ajay clung to him when he was scared, and was honestly disappointed when he heard Ajay mutter, that he would never watch another horror movie for the rest of his life.

Ajay sighed finding nothing interesting on TV, he looked at Pagan, "Anything in particular you want to watch?"

Pagan smiled, he honestly didn't care what they watched, so long as Ajay continued cuddling him liked his, "How about another horror movie?" He said, teasing Ajay, watching the boy as he turned several shades whiter.

"Uh... er, No, thank you!" Ajay squeaked, gripping tight on Pagan's white button up shirt again. Pagan chuckled at his reaction, his lover honestly was the most awkward adorable person he had ever seen.

"I'm kidding my dear, let me go make you some more popcorn and you choose what we watch, okay?" Ajay nodded, handing the bowl that hours ago held popcorn to Pagan, muttering a 'thanks'.

Before Pagan could make it out of the room, Ajay jerked upwards, remembering a question he wanted to ask Pagan in the morning but had forgotten, "Wait! Pagan, Sabal and Amita are coming to the festival, right?" Ajay turned his head torwards Pagan, giving him a hopeful look, Pagan had promised they would come but, Ajay was very aware that plans could change.

Pagan gave Ajay a soft smile, knowing it would calm his nerves, "Of course," the ' _or else'_ clearly hanging off the end.


	26. Fuck Fesitivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying sorry for but sorry,

Amita gave Yuma one more sour look, hoping she would change her mind, make her turn the car around and go back. Yuma gave her a quick side glance from her side of the back of the van. She shook her shackles, emphasing this wasn't her choice, she felt for Amita, no one in this van really felt the desire to go to the festival, but when a gun is held to your back, your viewpoint honestly doesn't matter anymore. Amita sighed, she knew she was being immature about this, of course, Yuma was given no choice just like her, but she was angry, and most definitely humiliated. She lightly tapped her head against the metal interior of the van, groaning. She looked over to Sabal, seeing him in the same silver shackles as her and Yuma, looking just as angry. Something was different about him, Amita noticed, he looked more tired, more restless, than he had ever before, and though she hated the man she couldn't help but feel pity for him, she was stuck with De Pleur, a man who lived in a city called the 'City of Pain', and man hired for his tortuous ways. He probably is a lot worse than Yuma, Amita thought to herself honestly.

The van arpubtly stopped, making every body in the van shift to the right. Amita attempted to hold on to the closest thing to here, to keep her on her seat, but clutched at nothing but air, causing her to fall face first on the floor. She could hear the drivers muffled chuckles and laughs, behind the metal bars that separated them from the prisoners, and cursed under her breath. She got up, situating herself back on her seat, without guilt she was happy that when finally looked at everyone that she wasn't the only one who had fallen, she looked a Yuma, whose hair had been ruffled and undone, from making contact with the floor. Amita wanted to laugh at the annoyed look on Yuma's face, added with her ruffled and let down hair. She looked like a mess, a hot mess. Amita mentally corrected herself, this was the women who would soon be forcing herself onto her every night, she was looking at her soon-to-be rapist, and Amita's immediately darkened at the thought. Pagan had done the 'gracious' thing and stuck her and Yuma in a nice 10 feet by 10 feet cell with one worn out queen sized mattress. Yeah, Amita grimaced, the past few nights had been interesting to say the least.

The van's back doors swung open revealing several armed Royal Army soldiers, "Get out, and line up side by side!" One of the men ordered.

Sabal, Amita, and Yuma obeyed silently with no complaint, none of them were stupid enough to try and escape Pagan's grasp, not when Pagan finally controlled all of Kyrat, no one would be dumb enough to shelter hostages. The lined up side by side, not making and eye contact with any of the soldiers, they stared at horizon where off in the distance they could see, the festivals being set up.

"We are going to remove your shackles, but a tracker will be put on you, if you try anything that seems suspicious we are ordered by King Pagan Min to shoot on site," One of the Royal Army soldiers said with a booming voice, "only reason, and I repeat the only reason you are being released this day is because a decree given to us by King Ajay Ghale-Min."

Amita's blood boiled at Ajay's name, how dare that two-faced traitor live in a life of luxury while they were locked up forced to eat the bare minimum and in Sabal's case, be forced to do another man's every whim. Yuma gave a whistling sound and slight chuckle at Ajay's name change, making her be reprimanded by the man who was shouting. She merely shrugged off his bickering, and said a sly sorry. Amita could see the gritting of Sabal's teeth and the tight grip on his metal chains, even though he made no comment about the sudden change of Ajay's status or name.

"We will wait until the kings arrive to pick you, you can sit down it's going to be a long wait," The soldier said. All three of them sighed, and sat down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ajay was excited and nervous to see Sabal and Amita again, and a little of annoyed Yuma was going to be there (which was to be expected since she had tried to kill him). Ajay gripped the car seat with immense force, in order to calm himself. He looked over to Pagan who was of course was not a bit nervous at meeting the leaders of the rebellion he had fought for so long. Of course, Ajay couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile while biting his lip.

"And what's got my darling smiling?" Pagan asked Ajay, unknown to Ajay, Ajay had never left Pagan's line of sight, and Pagan had not kept his eyes off of Ajay.

Ajay blinked in surprise, "Ah, nothing, just the fact you're you know so well, chill, about this I guess." Ajay gave a slight shrug.

Pagan blinked in surprise, once, twice, before he burst out laughing, making shoot up from his seat a little, what was so funny? "W-what? What's so funny?"

Pagan didn't reply at first, he couldn't, in fact he was having trouble breathing, he attempted to catch his breath with short gasps of airs. Ajay unbuckled his seat belt sliding over to Pagan, freezing up, he didn't know how to comfort someone or how to help. What the hell was he supposed to do? With an unsteady hand he placed it upon Pagan's back watching the man catch his breath.

"M-my dear boy! Where were you raised!?" Pagan managed to ask through painful fits of laughter, wiping tears away that had formed at the corners of his eyes.

Ajay raised a brow in confusion, "Washington...?"

Pagan began to laugh loudly again as soon as Ajay replied, but unlike last time quickly composed himself, "Chill, really? Love, please never say that again. Never." Ajay blushed furiously, embarrassed, he brought his ordinary green hoodie's collar up to his face in order to hide the bright red blush on face, "Sorry." He said quietly. Pagan heard the quiet sorry, and he quickly stopped laughing he could see Ajay was truly embarrassed about the entire thing, and that made Pagan feel like a piece of shit for making fun of him.

Pagan brought him into his arms, cuddling him close, "Sorry, my dear, " He whispered into Ajay's hair, rubbing circles on Ajay's back. He repeatedly kissed Ajay's temple trying to coax him out of his hoodie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude... I didn't..." Pagan trailed off unsure what to say. Ajay's quietness worried Pagan more than ever, but then a soft giggle erupted from the green hoodie, and Ajay peaked his eyes out from Pagan's chest. "Pagan, it's not that serious, it's fine! Stop freaking out." Ajay said, removing himself from Pagan's hold, smiling. Pagan couldn't help but sigh in relief, he didn't want to ruin what he and Ajay had. He could t bear it if he lost Ajay because of his own stupidity.

"I love you," Pagan said brushing misplaced hairs off of Ajay's forehead. Ajay gave a small smile, "I love you, too." It was days like this that Pagan and Ajay couldn't imagine their lives without each other in them.


	27. I am Your Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, er, Phone is going to be to be broken for awhile so, Yeahhh.  
> Which sucks, cause that means I have to wait awhile to contact the person who is going to beta the story for me.  
> Note:The dates keep messing up. I swear I'm not trying to bump the story up I just constantly am correcting dates.

Yuma nipped and sucked on Amita's neck, leaving a nice purple bruise. She would be damned if she was going to let Amita go to this festival without a sign of she was taken. Amita looked straight ahead, at what seemed like the forest, ignoring Yuma's actions completely, she refused to give Yuma the satisfaction of any response. Yuma smirked, looking up from the crook of Amita's neck, chuckling, Yuma had learned in their past few days in the cell together, what honestly made Amita respond. Yuma inched her fingers down Amita's back, pausing at Amita's tailbone. Amita resisted the urge to shiver as Yuma danced her fingers down her body. Yuma waited a second before quickly squeezing Amita's bottom. Her reaction was instanteous, she arched her back trying to get away from the touch. Yuma looped her arm around Amita's torso dragging her onto her lap as she kicked and struggled

"Mother fu-" Amita started, but was quickly stopped when Yuma put her lips upon hers. Amita could hear Sabal and the Royal Army soldiers muffled laughter at her situation. She was being treated like a child for gods sake, being forced to sit on this woman's lap. She scowled as Yuma continued kissing her, pushing her tongue into Amita's mouth, smirking. How the hell did she do that? Did all this woman do was smirk and fuck with Amita? Yuma released her, setting her down on the boulder she was sitting on previously before. A light blush dusted her cheeks when Yuma set her on the boulder, and the giggling turned to loud laughs.

Seriously, fuck her, was the last thought Amita had when Ajay and Pagan's car arrived.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ajay stepped out of the car, what he immediately noticed was the looming dark clouds above, that threatened to pour rain upon unfortunate victims that were still outside. Ajay sighed, looking in Amita, Sabal and Yuma's direction. He immediately regretted it, damn, they looked furious. Ajay quickly looked away, suddenly finding the forest more interesting. This was a horrible idea, Ajay finally realized, and also extremely stupid.

"Pagan, I want to go, now, this was a horrible mistake." Ajay told Pagan, the man wore a confused look on his face, they had just arrived, why did Ajay want to leave so suddenly?

"But we just got here, don't you want to say 'Hi' to the terrorist?" Pagan came up behind Ajay, urging him move away from the car and closer to the people in question. Ajay refused to budge, and instead turned around to face Pagan.

"I really can't do this, this was a bad idea, let's just go to the fes-" Ajay was quickly cut off, by a deep voice behind him.

"And the traitor shows his face yet again," Sabal was furious, Ajay had actually came to meet up with them to go to the festival together as if they were  _friends,_ as if they were still on good terms.

Ajay looked down at his scuffed sneakers, he couldn't bare to look at Sabal, the man in a way he had so easily betrayed. "Can we leave, please, Pagan?" 

Pagan looked at Ajay's face, seeing the ashamed expression, this just wouldn't do, Ajay had no reason to feel ashamed for his choices, every choice Ajay had made was out of pure care and love for the people that truly cared for him. Pagan cupped Ajay's face, an action he had been doing a lot lately, forcing Ajay's eyes up to look into Pagan's stern eyes, "I'll get Paul to deal with him, do not worry, you have no reason to be ashamed, I love you, Ajay,"

Ajay gave a slight smile at Pagan's words, at least Pagan wasn't ashamed of them and their relationship, "Please, don't get Paul to deal with Sabal," He grimaced at that thought of what Paul would do to a disobedient servant, "It's fine in a way you know he's right. I am a traitor." 

Pagan gave a sour look refusing to agree or disagree on the subject of Paul, he really didn't want to go behind Ajay's back, but their just seemed to be no other choice; Sabal's behavior needed to be corrected, "My dear, you are no traitor, you were never loyal to the Golden Path to begin with."

Ajay smiled, even though that wasn't exactly true, it was nice to have Pagan comfort him, "Do you still want to take them in the car, or do we have to get the van again? Your choice." Pagan was willing to do whatever made Ajay the most comfortable.

Ajay pondered his choices, looking at Amita, Sabal, and Yuma. Yes, he had made the rash decision of deciding to meet up with them, and he could tell if he got into the car with them that it would just be plain awkward, "I think the van would be best."

He could feel the annoyance of the three prisoners that had been stuck outside, for no apparent reason, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, "So you are a coward yet again, Ajay?" Sabal said with a sneer, "Can't ever seem to face your fears, is this how Ishwari raised you? To act like a woman?"

Something inside Pagan and Ajay felt like it as beginning to boil, at the implied idea that Ishwari was inadequate mother, when all did honestly was try her hardest to raise the best son she could. Ajay heard Amita gasp, and Yuma cough, at the insult towards women. "My mother did the best damn job she could to raise me, Sabal, don't you dare insult her, or I''ll really let Paul have his way with you,"  
When Sabal had been out Paul's custody he had begged Pagan to make Paul go easy on Sabal, and if Sabal continued this line of insulting, Ajay knew he would feel inclined to take it away.

He saw Sabal grow several shades paler, and wanted to smile sastifacation. Ajay knew he had quieted Sabal's rebellious words for good, and with that, he began to walk back to the car, leaving Pagan standing there, completely astounded. 

He opened the passenger door, turning back to Pagan smirking, "Darling, are you coming or not?" He knew that Pagan thought he wouldn't have it in him to threaten Sabal and Amita, and most of the time that was true, however his mother had always and will be a sensitive topic for him.

He crawled in, sitting on the plush leather seat, before hearing, "Uh, of course, my dear," He really did enjoy surprising Pagan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The festivial was absolutely wonderful, Ajay had honestly expected it to be gloomy and dark since most of the people he knew had been on the Golden Path's side, but it was exact opposite. Apparently, in the North, everyone was a huge supporter for Pagan and even a good population of the South.

Ajay was currently giggling about some story about Pagan and Yuma's adventures as a child, with Yuma, one arm slung over an annoyed Amita's shoulder, correcting him on certain parts of the story and adding details to it. Ajay clapped as Pagan concluded the story, giggling like crazy.

"I honestly can't believe you did that," He said between gasps of air, wiping his face of tears

Pagan, who was red in the face, from laughing, grabbed a cup of water drinking it, "Well it taught him not to be a bully. I couldn't let the girl I had a crush on be bullied as well; someone had to teach him a lesson."

Ajay nodded, in a way agreeing with Pagan. Ajay looked over at Sabal who was currently being watched by his master Paul. Sabal had right away when he arrived, refused to be anywhere near Ajay and Pagan (Amita would have done the same if it weren't for the fact Yuma dragged her over to Pagan and Ajay). Sanal looked angry, not with anyone in particular, just angry at the world itself it seemed, Ajay had sympathy for Sabal, he was stuck in a pretty bad position. He wanted to comfort the man, but he knew that Sabal wouldn't accept any comfort from him, from anyone.

Ajay sighed turning his attention back to Pagan, maybe it was for the best.


	28. Announcement from the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I don't put enough sex in this fanfiction I will definitely remedy this.

The kiss was rough and hard, and Ajay groaned as Pagan held a death grip on his harding shaft. He really shouldn't be doing this, not at the festival at least, not when they were just about to announce they were engaged and were going to get married in the next three months. Someone would notice in the crowd, someone would notice their roughed up state, their misplaced hairs, but right now Ajay  _needed_ Pagan to touch him, to ravish him, and frankly his needs far out weighed the risk and possible embarrassment.

Ajay sloppily kissed Pagan's neck, even though he needed Pagan do this for him, they really needed to hurry this up. Ajay quickly threw off his hoodie not caring where it landed in the shack, his pants and shirt following. Ajay took one look at Pagan's fully dressed state and scowled, "Clothes off. Now."

Pagan chuckled breathlessly, kissing Ajay hard, he loved a demanding Ajay, "Anything you say, my dear." With that, Pagan shed off his typical pink blazer, letting it fall to the ground. How long had it been since they had been like this? They hadn't had the time since Ajay's release to do anything like this, too busy making plans, and trying to put Kyrat back on his feet. It had to have been a good few weeks, and that was a few weeks too many.

Pagan's shirt and leather belt followed suit of his pink blazer, each dropping to the floor. Ajay drank in the sight of shirtless Pagan. He may have be 48, but God damn, he was fucking hot, Ajay thought roaming his hands over his chest. "Still too much clothes," Ajay said, thinking out loud.

"Well, yes, that will be corrected now turn around, boy, I need to get in that sweet little ass of yours," Pagan's voice took on a tone that a commander would have of a soldier; a tone of what a master would have a slave. One full of dominance nd absolutely no room for argument.

Ajay happily agreed, placing his hands on the side of the shack. He heard shuffle of clothing, and the opening of a bottle cap.

"Do you seriously care around a bottle of lube?" Ajay said with a snort, as Pagan pulled down his boxers with one swift tug, leaving them around his ankles. The cold air in the shack hit his dick head on and he resisted the urge to squeeze his legs together to keep his most important assests from freezing off.

"Quiet, boy," Pagan squirted the lube onto his fingers, "it will feel cold, stay still, or be punished," Ajay wanted to groan, but he didn't want to risk the off chance of pissing Pagan off. Damn Pagan, and his surprises, staying still was going to be fucking impossible.

Pagan entered one finger first, he had to be careful, Ajay still had to walk on stage after this little affair. He heard Ajay's muffled moans, and grinned, "Isn't someone a little wanton slut today?"

Ajay hissed as another finger was added, he had seriously missed this. As Pagan worked his fingers inside of Ajay, he trailed little kisses on his neck. Ajay bit his lot to prevent loud moans to escape past his lips.

"Alright, I'm going in, remember, love, stay quiet," With that Pagan aligned himself with Ajay's entrance and with slow precision entered Ajay.

It took all of Pagan's willpower not to groan at the tight heat of Ajay's ass. He set a brutal pace, to one which Ajay had trouble keeping up with. So much for being careful. Ajay dug his nails into the wooden panels of the wall. 

He was seeing sparks, as Pagan consistently hit his prostate, he wasn't going to last like this. Ajay's moans had turned into mewling whispers,as he came closer and closer to releasing. His dick was uncomfortably hard by now, but before he could come, a smooth hand, gripped his shaft, vicely.

"No," was all Pagan could simply say before he came into Ajay, spilling into him, filling him. Ajay made a frustrated sound ad he felt Pagan climax but yet he was still left very much hard. Pagan took mere seconds to recover.

"Lets play a game, Ajay," Pagan said, already having caught his breath. 

Ajay felt a sense of dread creep upon him, what was Pagan planning? "Lets not."

Pagan chuckled at his retort, his hand around Ajay's shaft began to pump his dick furiously as he continued, "I don't think you get a choice, my love." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck Pagan, and seriously, Fuck Yuma, Ajay sat slumped in his chair on the stage, right next to a snickering Yuma. Damn that woman and her ability to find everyone else's pain funny, his penis  _really fucking hurts._

He sent a death glare to the back of his fiancé, as the man stood their giving his speech, informing everyone that yes, indeed the Royal Army had won the war, and yes, the Civil War was officially over. After they had finished up their round in the shack, Pagan had stuck a cock ring on Ajay and shoved a vibrator in his ass. Ajay gave a scowl as he remembered how just minutes ago he was nearly wiggling in his seat. God, that had been uncomfortable.

"...which leads me to my next point, people of Kyrat, I have wonderful news to bring to you." Pagan looked back at Ajay, at what seemed to be a sincere smile, but Ajay knew what that smile really meant, "Ajay please come here."

Ajay, after what he had just experienced didn't really want to get up, but did so anyways. As soon as Ajay stood up the vibrations started up, and Ajay couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped his lips. Pagan pretended to have a genuinely confused look, as Ajay walked weirdly to the where Pagan was standing. 

Pagan faced the people of Kyrat again, "People of Kyrat, as you know I have been recently engaged, and until now I have kept my fiancé's identity a secret in order to protect them."

Pagan grabbed his hand squeezing it, and Ajay scowled, did Pagan really want to have a moment while Ajay's ass was being fucked by a sex toy? "But now Kyrat has finally destroyed the terrorist organization known as the Golden Path, I no longer have a reason to hide their identity." 

Even though vibrations wracked pleasure through Ajay's body, his heart sped up in anxiety, this was it, now everyone in Kyrat would know they were engaged. Would they feel disgusted because it was two men? Would the feel betrayed by the great son of Mohan Ghale? Ajay couldn't look at the crowd anymore.

"I, King Pagan Min, am engaged to, Ajay Ghale-Min, our wedding will be two months from now, and in two months," Pagan looked at Ajay, a look of pure happiness, he smiled, and Ajay couldn't help but smile back, even if it was only a second, "He will be your king, as well."

The crowd which had been a little boisterous went completely silent as the two men on stage stared a each other, seeming to be lost in each other. Pagan moved away from the podium, his look of pure happiness turning to evil mischief, Ajay sighed, he really should have excepted this. 

Pagan pecked Ajay on the cheek, fiddling with the remote in his pocket, increasing the intensity of the vibrations, "Go say a few words to your people, dear."

Before Ajay could protest, or resist, Pagan had already shoved him in front of the podium, and had gone to sit down. What the actual fuck was he suppose to do? He was pretty sure if he even tried to open his mouth right now all of it would be moans. 

Ajay took a deep breath, he had to at least try, he wasn't good at this sort of thing, no not at all, but dammit he would try, "Ummmmm...Hi?"

Yes, beautiful start, Ajay thought to himself sarcastically, he could already tell this was going to be a major failure"Like, er, Pagan, uh King Min, said w-we are getting married, and uhhh... I look forward to, I dunno, helping Kyrat and stuff?" 

Dammit, Ajay knew he was a bad public speaker that was Pagan's thing, but the vibrations in his ass weren't exactly helping, he could tell by the audience members faces that he didn't look well, and their was a 99 percent chance he was blushing madly. 

Ajay looked at Pagan who had his head in his hands and Yuma right next to him dying of laughter, dear God was he _that_ bad? Ajay had to finish this quickly, before he did any permanent damage, "S-so, yeah, live long and prosper, I-i mean bye!"

Ajay quickly left the podium, never again would he pbiblically speak, or play a 'game' with Pagan, at least, not without a fight.


	29. The Dislikes and Likes

One thing Ajay absolutely hated the most was _mornings_. The bright Sun in his face, the chirping fucking birds, the breakfast food,the fact he had to even get up, absolutely everything. Ajay was unaware whether Pagan was a true morning person, but he sure did act like it, as he woke Ajay up every morning with that cheery smile and the same sentence, "Good morning, darling!" Every time Pagan would wake him up, usually already fully dressed unless Pagan wanted them to take a shower together, Ajay would groan, and whine. Pagan claimed he was acting like a child, but Ajay in fact didn't give a damn. The more sleep the better for him.

Pagan opposed to Ajay did love mornings, the smell of the fresh crisp air that invaded his sense of smell every morning at 6 A.M. made him smile. He liked hearing nature coming to life right outside the palace. He knew Ajay hated mornings, which honestly made him a little disappointed. Ajay, who was almost always curled up in a ball, pressed against Pagan's chest, would sleep soundly, as Pagan laid there, listening to the outside world. Pagan would never dare try to wake Ajay up at 6 A.M. not if he wanted to keep his life. Most of the time he would attempt to wake Ajay at 7:30 or so,depending on how eager he was to get his day started. He would lightly shake Ajay, the young man would groab in annoyance mumbling "stop" before drifting back to sleep.

He truly did act like a child, as Pagan would do it again, a little bit harder, and Ajay would attempt to baraign for more time to sleep, while half asleep, "Jus five more minutesss..." The young boy,would trail off nuzzling his head into Pagan's chest.

Pagan couldn't help but give him his five minutes, he just looked so adorable. Also, the fact was that as soon as he woke Ajay up, fully, then he would have to deal with a more grumpy still adorable Ajay. Around 7:45 Pagan would persistently nudge Ajay until the young man woke up.

"Ugh.. Wha' da fuck Pagan," Ajay groaned putting his head into the pillow, cursing profanities.

"Good morning, darling." He said as he attempted to coax Ajay's face from off the pillow, he kissed the back of Ajay's neck lightly. Ajay swatted Pagan's mouth away ligthly.

"No, no morning ssexxxx," Ajay said underneath the pillow, "You, sir, woke me, nothing for you, I got nothing for you." Ajay brought his face out from the his eyes still closed, a nice little pout on his lips.

"Oh well," Pagan said with a mock sigh of disappointment, "How will I ever live?" Pagan didn't exactly even want morning sex, just getting Ajay up was a miracle enough. He had come to realize awhile ago the chance of morning sex ever happening was very slim.

"I dunno know," Ajay put his head back down on the pillow trying to get comfortable, no way in hell, was he getting up this early in the morning with out making it a grueling effort in Pagan's part, "Night."

Pagan immediately, tutted and laughed, "All I have to say is that you asked for it." With that Pagan got on top of Ajay causing the young man to squeak in surprise, and tickle him. The boy jerked in all different directions, bucking like a horse to get Pagan off of him. Laughter rang out through the room. 

"O-okay I'll get up, I promise!" Ajay really hated how Pagan could get him up, whether he really wanted to go or not.

Pagan smirked from on top of him, "I always win!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another thing Ajay hated was, the _noises_ Paul and Sabal had of late been making, the constant fighting, had always brought a damper on his mood, though he would never complain to Pagan he would probably have both of them killed if he ever did. Every morning they would fight about some unimportant thing, or either send each other death glares. Sometimes Ajay was really confused, a man notorious for torturing people couldn't seem to get a grip on Sabal, it honestly seemed like he wasn't even trying to control Sabal, but the bruises, hickies, and scratches said different.

Paul had a set of his own scratches, hickies, bruises from Sabal, that said _a lot_ about their relationship; they both enjoyed rough sex. Extremely rough sex it seemed. Ajay had always left little scratche and hickies on Pagan, and Pagan did the same to him, but never on the level of Paul and Sabal. Ajay and Pagan could be considered a kinky couple, but they were on a whole different level. 

The more Sabal came out of his and Paul's room, the more Ajay got to have an unwanted front row seat of their fights, today was no different.

"You dragged me to that stupid festival, you cannot make me do this!" Sabal screamed at Paul, it seemed the fight had been going on way before Pagan and Ajay had arrived. 

"It's not a fucking choice! Sabal, my daughter is going to be living with me since, I won custody!" Paul retorted,

Ajay perked up at Paul's words, did this mean Ashley was coming to Kyrat? "You won custody of Ashley, how? I mean, you never even left the country, right?"

Paul, who hadn't noticed Pagan and Ajay's arrivial, turned to look at Ajay, "Good morning, my kings!" His mood had immediately turned chirpy and polite, compared to what he just been moments before, Paul turned to look at Sabal, "Eat your breakfast, Sabal, we will talk about this later."

Sabal snorted, taking one look at Ajay and scoffing, Sabal hadn't even come close to forgiving Ajay for betraying the Golden Path. "Yes, I won custody of Ashley, I'm sorry you had to see that, but essentially my cunt of a ex Laura has a little drug problem, nothing too serious, just a little marijuana. Ashley will be coming to Kyrat next well, and well Sabal isn't too happy about it."

Ajay swore he heard Pagan say under his breath "Sabal is never happy about anything," but ignored it, "Congratulations, Paul on your victory! I can't wait to see Ashley again, this is truly a reason to celebrate." 

Ajay rose a brow, "You've meet Ashley? How old is she?"

Pagan shrugged innocently, at that the time he had met Ashley, cocaine had been one of his most used drugs. Ajay sighed with exasperation, why was he surprised?

"She's 11, just got into 6th grade, well enough about my family, let's have some food shall we?" Paul looked absolutely thrilled she was coming here, as the father should.

"Oh that's cool," Ajay wondered if Pagan wanted to have any children? Did he want any even after losing Lakshmana, had Ajay lost that chance? Ajay was okay with losing the chance, he would do anything for Pagan, and he could honestly understand how having anymore children or adopting one would bother Pagan.

Ajay shook his head of these thoughts, they hadn't even gotten married, for Christ sake! Ajay sat down right next to a pissed off Sabal, and chirpy Pagan, one step at a time, Ajay thought, one step at a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One thing Ajay loved was dinner, it had become his favorite affair, him, Yuma, Sabal, Paul, Amita, Noore, and Pagan all sat down to enjoy one if the best meals Kyrat could afford, talking about things.

He loved the way Pagan would laugh at Yuma's joke, the way he would almost spill his wine, making wild hand gestures. He would love the way Amita and Sabal would confide in each other, finally enjoying each other's company. 

He loved the way it seemed like a stitched together at last minute family. He loved this, though it had been awkward the first few days, this had become his favorite time.

When they departed everyone usually left with a smile on their face. Ajay usually left with Pagan hand in hand. "That was nice, I really enjoy this," Ajay murmured. 

Pagan hummed, spinning Ajay into his arms "Enjoy what?"

"How we are settling into life in Kyrat," Ajay looked into night, the stars twinkling in the distance. 

Pagan tucked Ajay's head under his chin, "Me too,"he said, smiling, "Me too."


	30. I have had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be done

It had happened so fast, so quick, Ajay barely had time to even register it. One minute he was walking down the hallway, the next, he was being pinned to the ground, blows raining down on him. In a second, in a mere second, every appendage _hurt_. It took him but a mere second, to realize, he was being attacked, and Ajay immediately went into survival mode. He grabbed the other persons neck and chin, and without even a glance at who it was, _snapped_ the persons neck. The person, whoever it was, fell limp, immediately the shower of punches stopped, and finally, Ajay got a look at the culprit, he immediately paled.

Sabal. He had just killed Sabal. Ajay immediately removed his hands from now Sabal's limp body. Getting up from the floor, what had he done? Would Paul be mad? Why, why had Sabal done this? Sabal laid there, his eyes looking at nothing, confirming he was dead. 

"Pagan!" Ajay cursed silently, when he got no reply. Fuck, this was bad, this was really bad. "Pagan!" He yelled again. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Pagan finally came, walking with grace down the hallway. He saw Ajay and then Sabal, and knew immediately what had happened.

All Pagan said was, "Hm, interesting." Pagan had always been indifferent to the rebel leader, and really, had only kept him around for Ajay's benefit.

"Interesting!? Are you fucking serious, Pagan!? He's dead!" 

Pagan gave a bored look to Ajay, raising an eyebrow, "Yes, it appears so, good thing there is no blood on the carpet, that would have been a bitch to clean up."

Ajay really shouldn't have been surprised by Pagan's reaction, to be really honest he wasn't, he in fact, had expected this nonchalant reaction from him, "How's Paul going to react? Aren't you worried he will have some mental breakdown?"

Ajay was a little disappointed and sad that Sabal had used Ajay to off himself and that he was going to attempt to take Ajay with him, but he was more worried on how Paul, the infamous torturer was going to react. 

"He will be alright, it's not the first slave he's lost to insubordination, plus Sabal was lacking a pair of tits, don't be worried about a thing my dear, besides," Pagan grabbed Ajay's wrist, using it to pull Ajay's body to his chest, Pagan leaned to Ajay's ear, smirking, "I'll _gut_ him if he tries to."

As much, as Ajay enjoyed Pagan's ability to woo him, and romance him, right now, was really not the time, for Christ sake, there was a dead body mere inches from them, and gutting people didn't really stir up Ajay's libido, Ajay removed himself from Pagan's embrace, "I hope you're right." 

When they broke the news to Paul, Ajay was more than surprised by Paul's reaction to the tragic news of Sabal's death, he seemed _relieved_ , he smiled and nodded, thanking them for notifying them. Maybe the bruises, hadn't been from rough sex. As him and Pagan walked out, Pagan nudged him mouthing 'what did I tell you?" Ajay rolled his eyes, okay so maybe Pagan had been right, but he had had every right to nervous, to piss off someone who was known for torturing was practically a death sentence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The day Ashley arrived was a day of festivities, and happiness, mainly for Paul. Everyone in the palace was excited to have Paul's daughter in the castle, even the Royal Army guards. 

When the plane arrived and Ashley unguarded evryone's excitement except for Paul's immediately dissipiated. She walked off with one empty cup Starbucks cup, and an overnight bag, looking around Kyrat's nature, sighing, "Man, this country already sucks."

Yuma gritted her teeth, no longer wearing her signature smirk, it's not that she car we for Kyrat, it was just she could tell this kid, was going be ten times of a cynical brat then anyone had originally planned, "Can we kill her?" she asked to no one in particular.

Paul however acted like her attitude was completely normal (probably because it was) and ran to her raining her with hugs and kisses, to which the girl grumbled about, clearly embarrassed her father would do such a thing in public.

"Dad, stop!"

Paul did immediately what was demanded of him, still smiling, "Sorry, muffin, you ready to go to the palace?"

The girl shrugged nonchalantly trying to seem indifferent to her new living place, but everyone could tell she was excited to be living in a Royal Palace.

"Hey Ajay," Pagan, said as they walked back to the vehicle with Yuma, Amita, Paul, and now Ashley, "Do you want any children of your own?" 

Ajay shrugged, noticing how Pagan tensed up at the subject. _Lakshmana_ , Ajay grimaced, "I....uh dunno, that's a tough question." Ajay left the unspoken question of _do you?_

Pagan smiled, "Yes, of course, it is a tough question. Don't worry about it now. We have much time ahead of us." 

Ajay gave a shaky sigh in relief, as Pagan left that line of questioning, he knew it was hard for Pagan to talk about children.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later, an Ajay couldn't stand Ashley, Pagan claimed he was just being 'childish' but Ajay _knew_ , Ajay knew she was the incarnation of the devil. Ajay wasn't the only one who couldn't stand the child, Yuma and Amita were having a hard time seeing the innonence. Pagan, Noore, and Paul, parents, or used to be parents, saw Ashley as a beacon of light, a innoncent child, they adored her. 

When Ajay came to the Royal Palace after walking around in Kyrat, what seemed to be empty he was more then a little confused, but a little relieved, peace and quiet had been sparse since Ashley arrived.

He went straight to the living room, slumping down on the couch, sighing. God, today had been stressful, he had done the good fight, been tortured, and now he was cleaning up Kyrat, a duty left to him since Pagan was too distracted with other things. 

He heard the slam of the wooden doors, and looked behind him to see Pagan, he smiled, "Hey, you." Pagan didn't look at Ajay or even acknowledge him in fact he looked rather dazed, it was only until he noticed Pagan stumbling, that he realized what had happened, or he thought he did.

"A-are you okay? Are you _drunk_?" Ajay said incredulously, looking Pagan up and down. 

"Nahhhh," Pagan knocked into the edge of a table, tripping on his own feet, he grabbed the edge of the table for support, "Okay, maybe just a teeny tinnnyyy bit." 

Pagan put his thumb and index finger together to emphasise how little he was supposedly drunk. Which was obviously a lie with his lack of coordination.

"Yep, okay," Ajay got up from the couch making a beeline to Pagan, "Lets get your drunk ass to bed."

"But _IIshwarrrrriii_ I wanna spend time with you!" Pagan whined, resisting Ajay as he pushed into the bedroom. Ajay immediately froze, feeling his heart sink. Pagan didn't see Ajay right now, all he saw was his dead mother.

"I-it's me, Ajay, not not Ishwari, sorry, did you have anything else than alcohol?" Ajay finally got Pagan to sit on the bed. 

Pagan blinked in surprise, "Oh, Ajay!" He giggled carressing Ajay's cheek, "I may or may not have had some mysterious drugs, from Yogi and Reggie's bags of goods, nothing too serious...I hope." Pagan seemed to wonder off, debating, and judging himself by his current condition whether the drugs he had been given were strong or not.

Ajay smiled, some days it still felt like he was competing with his mother, a woman who had been dead for more than 6 months. He held no resentment for her, he just wished, that sometimes, the relationship between his mom and Pagan never happened, but he knew that he would be far worse off if what had happened did not. He shuttered at the thought of being raised by Mohan Ghale. Ajay knew in a sad melancholy way, that he could never replace his mother in Pagan's heart (not that he wanted to) she had been his first true love, the first woman he loved so deeply, she had given him his first child by blood, and that was something Ajay couldn't give Pagan no matter how much he wanted to. He just hoped that Pagan didn't see him as a mini Ishwari as someone to be a stand in because they looked similar. He just hoped Pagan truly loved him.

"Alright, well, let's get a hot shower running," Ajay said clapping his hands together.

He just really hoped, one day, people would stop seeing Ishwari or Mohan... and saw just Ajay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm really sorry, if you thought the Paul and Sabal thing was going anywhere, but it really wasn't. I tried really hard to write it, and I just couldn't, Sabal kept getting more OOC each time I wrote him anyways. Like someone commented it was really out of place, and no, I'm not doing this because of them, their constructive crictism just gave me the final push, I realized this about the chapter after I put Sabal in this position.  
> Sabal was only useful as Paul's slave, and he really had been giving Ajay shit as of late.


	31. The Time to be Honest is Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter then normal.

When Pagan woke up to the feeling of his head was being crushed. He groaned and clutched his head. What had happened yesterday? Pagan had absolutely no recollection of any yesterday's events after stopping by to get some drugs for Yogi and Reggie for experimental use. Pagan turned to look at the other side of the bed to see Ajay, fully clothed, (thankfully he had gotten out of his shoes before resting) silently sleeping.

Pagan couldn't help but smile at the sight. A sleeping Ajay was an adorable one. He looked over to see his alarm clock reading the time, 7:00 P.M. and groaned, rubbing his eyes to get rid of some of the sleep, shit, he had slept well into the next day. Pagan laid back down, sighing, trying to remember yesterday's events. It had been awhile since he had had a complete black out, like this before. He hadn't even remember using that much drugs, or taking that many shots. Pagan turned his head, to look at the calender just to make sure, it was the exact date he presumed in his head. When he saw the calender, his heart sped up, and the uncomfortable grimace he had been unknowingly wearing turned into a huge grin.

The calendar was marked with red X's on all days previous to this one. Pagan was counting down to one of the most important days of his life, it was so soon, so incredibly soon. In two weeks, he would be married to the man of his dreams, no more waiting, no more fantasizing about the wedding, in two weeks, it would be here, they would be at the altar, exchanging vows. Pagan had wanted Ajay to feel comfortable at the wedding, so they immediately decided on a western style clothing apparel and style, not that Pagan had wanted it any other way, he enjoyed Western style weddings, compared to the 'weddings' he had seen in Kyrat, and the traditional Chinese weddings.

Ajay would be king after this, his companion, his other half in helping Kyrat back on his feet. Ajay would give him a straight path to walk, that would help Kyrat, and hopefully him. They would make agreed decisions, on what would happen. He had never had anyone but the sadistic Yuma and Paul, and the hushed Noore to be there for him to make government decisions. He would finally have someone... more stable and reasonable to help Kyrat. Ishwari had been to scared, to unsure to help Kyrat, too busy dealing with two children to take care of an being stretched in two separate directions by her husband, Mohan Ghale, and her lover, Pagan Min. Pagan looked over to see Ajay waking up, tossing and turning in everyone direction, trying to stay asleep. Pagan knew Ajay was no Ishwari. Both had been shaped differently by different horrendous experiences, Ajay had become a deliquent, who quickly fell down a never ending spiral that landed him to be a prostitute, selling his body to anyone who would pay even a little bit of money and drug addict. Ishwari, had been forced to marry a man that was 22, when she was merely a pre-teen, that said man had practically encouraged her to whore herself out for Intel, knowing very well if she was caught, she would most likely be executed. 

They had turned out so very different yet so alike, Ishwari a beautiful woman had become so insecure, so docile, hard to subcome to rage but when she did she was a force like no other, she had become...well depressed and in her last days in Kyrat, isolated and well Ajay had become an angry untamed beauty of nature, ferocious, and ready to strike with precise brutality if anything he loved was in harm's way.

The more Pagan looked at Ajay the less he saw Ishwari, the more he saw a man with unbelievable bravery, a man full of a bright fire. He looked over to see Ajay, rubbing his eyes, regretfully awake.

"Hello, dear," When had his own voice become so raspy, Pagan wondered.

Ajay looked, over smiling, "Hey."

Pagan furrowed his brow as he saw an unusual look in Ajay's eyes. His smile said he was excited to wake up next to Pagan, but his eyes said different. That's when Pagan began to worry, "Is something wrong, my dear?" 

Ajay, who thought had hid his discomfort from last night well, continued to smile, "Nothing, is wrong,"

"Nothing?" Pagan repeated in question.

"Nothing." Ajay confirmed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day, this was the day Pagan had been waiting for. Today was suppose to absolutely perfect, a private yet elegant wedding, awaited them both in a beautiful place in Kyrat. It was suppose to represent a fresh new start, an easy beginning. Pagan was suppose to be happy, _Ajay_ was suppose to be happy.

All those thoughts were soon whisked away when Yuma, his trusted general, found Ajay, face in his hands, in their bedroom crying profusely. Pagan had sent her to look for Ajay as he continued to get ready. And when Yuma told him, Ajay was crying, he had presumed in a good way, _not like he had found him._

Ajay was pretty God damn sure he was going to get married to a man who saw him as his mother, and not himself. He had every right to be angry, pissed off to high hell, sad, and depressed. He was too scared to call off the wedding, it was in four hours for fuck's sake, and he was too worried about the truth to confront Pagan on what he said that night he was high off his ass. Ajay had let the doubt and worry fester, like a wound that grew bigger by each passing day. 

In corner of his eye from where he was sitting he saw a blur of black and white tuxedo, and knew immediately knew who it was. "Go away," he murmured miserably, quickly wiping his eyes of excess tears. Great, it was just his luck to have the man who was causing him so much inner turmoil to come and seek him out in a time of weakness.

"I sent Yuma to find you, she said you were crying, I had excepted it to be well... not like this." Pagan was leaning on the threshold of the room, frowning, Ajay noticed when he looked up with red eyes.

The boy look like absolute hell, Pagan noticed when Ajay looked up at him, his eyes were burning red, and his face was sickly pale, "Do we need to talk Ajay?" Pagan asked.

 _Talk?_ Hell yes, they needed to talk, Ajay said exasperated by Pagan's obliviousness. Ajay just wasn't so sure if he was ready to. No, he knew for a fact he wasn't ready to. But, he did need to talk to someone... Who would be the most reasonable to talk to? Definitely not Yuma, or Paul. Ajay grimaced and shuddered at the thought of them trying to counsel him.

"I need to talk to Noore," Ajay looked up with pleading eyes, the ones he knew Pagan couldn't resist, "Please?"

Pagan drummed his fingers on the wood of the door frame, trying to remember where he had last seen Noore, "I'll call her."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The silence on the other end of the phone worried Ajay, _So, tell me, doc, is Pagan and I's relationship not well... right?_

Ajay had just told Noore everything, and Ajay had assumed she had patiently listened to everything he had said, but as the silence continued to fill the other line, Ajay began to worry, he could feel his lip beginning to tremble, _"Look, I know this is odd, trust me I know, but I have really fucking limited resources here, I'm kind of stuck with psychopaths and a spo- er, I mean a privileged teenager. I can't go to Pagan and just say 'Hey babe, do you see my dead mom when you fuck me in the ass?' Please, I need help."_

He heard Noore sigh on the other line, _"I hate to use your weaknesses to my advantage, but I think I can honestly help you, but I need you to do something for me."_

Ajay hummed, _"Yeah, What is it?"_

_"I need my family back, Pag-"_

Ajay remembered Pagan's radio call, one of the calls they had before they were together, how he explained how he ruined Noore's life, his heart clenched, how could he have forgotten that this mother was still being separated from her children, Ajay cut her off, _"Consider it fucking done, I promise, as soon as the wedding is over I'll talk to him..."_ If there was going to be a wedding, but Ajay didn't really want to think about that right now.

Noore gave another sigh on the other side of the line, _"Ajay he loves you, there is no doubt of that, the-"_

_"But-"_

_''Sh, let me finish, Ajay, Pagan loves you, anyone can see that, he does honestly do, he loves you for you. Now, that may not have been true months ago, and maybe, yes, you we're probably a stand in for Ishwari, months ago. But that was then..."_

Noore's words stung, and couldn't help but feel honestly a little offended; but he wasn't surprised one bit, and in fact when they started out, they hadn't excepted to really honestly fall in love. When Ajay and Pagan had started their little endeavours had been simple clean and easy fun, then it had turned it something... much more serious. 

_"This is now Ajay, I've seen, we have all seen, him mature past that way of thinking and immature use of you. He loves you now, for who you are. But, Ajay you must understand, Ishwari, in one point of his life was his everything, they loved each other so deep and so intensely, and in a way Ishwari was his first love. Before I came here to Kyrat, I lived in India, before I met my husband, before I had two children, before any of that, when I was 18, I met a man, a man so incredibly gorgeous, he worked as a servant for my father, I believe, God he was beautiful, and so kind as well! I loved him, I really did, he was my first love, first real one anyways. Sorry to be cliché but my father had already chosen someone for me, a less nicer man, and did not approve of it one bit. Needless to say, we decided to run away, get away from my father's iron fist, a week before we were going to run away he disappeared..."_

Ajay easily guessed why and how the servant had 'disappeared'. 

_"I ran away after that, for two years I couldn't get over his death. Then I met my husband, some one I loved just as equally as the servant boy, we have been together for years, Ajay, years, and even then I still think about the servant boy, the first who loves you honestly, will never leave your mind Ajay, they always be there. They have imprinted themselves on your soul to be the first to love you for who you truly are. Ajay he loves you just as equally as he loved Ishwari, probably even more so, you are not competing with her, there is nothing to compete with, she is dead, you are not, her love was conditional, though for a very good reason, yours is unconditional. All he merely was doing that night was being high off his ass probably with hallcounginics. I doubt it would have worked out with Pagan and Ishwari, anyways, and I think if you talk to Pagan, you will probably find out that he has come to believe that as well. I must go Ajay, please talk to Pagan before the ceremony it would do you some good, and remember Ajay, my family, bring me back my family."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Contrary to Yuma and Paul's belief of Pagan not having enough security. Pagan actually _did_ , though it was more a hidden security. Cameras were place in nearly every corner of the Palace. So, when Ajay had decided to talk to Noore instead of him, he decided to sit down, and listen. He just hoped Ajay wouldn't be mad at him for listening in. He had excepted mere stage fright from Ajay, a little cold feet for the wedding, a simple easy clean fix. Not what he heard, not the feeling of betrayal and hurt in Ajay's voice. Not the fact he had hurt Ajay, hit Ajay where he knew he was most insecure.

When Ajay left the room, probably going to seek out Pagan. Pagan was already down the hall near searching for Ajay. Then finally they met, each at opposite ends of the hallway, each with blurry eyes, and clenching teeth, and not having a damn thing ready to say other then 'I'm sorry'. Ajay was waiting for Pagan to start, and Pagan was waiting for Ajay to do the same.

"Ajay..." The lump in Pagan's throat made it hard for him to speak, "I love you, more then you ever know."

Pagan realized immediately how lame that sounded, and if he had the energy and the time, he would hit himself. 

Ajay sighed, refusing to look Pagan in the eyes, the way he was acting, he could tell that Pagan had listened in, "You listened in, didn't you?" 

Pagan gave a slight nod, if he was embarrassed about being caught, he didn't show it.

"Do you love my mother, more than me?" Ajay asked simply, "Who do you think you are marrying today, me or her?"

Months ago, Pagan would have said without a doubt in his mind, 'her, its always been her, my life has been nothing but her'. But, today, he loves someone else, for months he has loved someone else, at first, he was angry at himself, for loving Ajay more than the memory of Ishwari and Ishwari, herself. He felt that in a way he was betraying the mother of his daughter. But, now, he didn't give a damn, this is what he wanted, this is what he needed, all he needed in this world was for this 26 year old man, to come home to him everyday, "I love you, Ajay, when you came into my life, I stopped loving the memory of your mother, and started loving you. I assure you, my love, the person I'm marrying today is you, and it will always be you." 

Pagan walked carefully to Ajay, as if Ajay was a wild untamed animal, ready to snap at him in a moment's notice, "Do you trust what Noore said? I swear to you, what she said is nothing but the truth."

Ajay closed his eyes, did he believe what Noore said? Did he believe Pagan had gotten past Ishwari and only saw her as a piece of nostalgia, a representation of the easier days? Pagan's eyes showed nothing but sincerity and truth, and Noore's voice showed no hit of a deceiving tone. Ajay looked at the grandfather clock behind Pagan, fuck, they only had two hours to get to the wedding. 

"We still have a lot to talk about, but, yes, I believe Noore... and I believe you."

Ajay closed his eyes, giving a weak smile, he didn't want to cry anymore, he just wanted Pagan to get his ass over here and hold Ajay in his arms. He heard Pagan's rapid sigh of relief, and then there came those arms, those strong arms, to hold him, to comfort him. It didn't matter anymore if Pagan loved Ishwari, more, which he was so certain wasn't true, he could never leave this, behind this man who was just as broken as him. These arms, the chest he had started to sob into, this was home, now. No longer the slums of Washington, here, right now, this was home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ring slipped on his finger, the cold metal making contact with his finger. Ajay looked into Pagan's eyes smiling. In just a few seconds it was going to be official, they would husband and husband, bound by love and law. The disaster's of the day forgotten. Pagan had kept his promise, no one but a simple priest was here to witness it. Pagan had kept it elegant yet simple. Ajay took the golden ring from a red cushion laid near them, and slid it on to Pagan's ring finger, it fit perfectly as it should.

They had come so far for this, from merely being bed mates, to dwindling lovers, to... here. Ajay looked down at his hands the hands that were being held by Pagan's. 

"You may kiss the groom." The priest said.

Pagan didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Ajay by the small of his back, kissing him with force. Leave it to Pagan to keep the situation alive with just a touch of unusual quirkiness that was him. Ajay chuckled when Pagan finally let him go. 

He could see the shaking priest in the corner of his eyes and Ajay smirked, no way in hell he got any priest to do a gay wedding with out putting a gun to his head, literally, "Honey?"

Pagan hummed in reply, as he sneaked his hand closer to Ajay's, finally catching Ajay's fingers with his. 

"Did you kidnap the priest?"

Pagan sighed, smiling, holding Ajay's hand as they left the temple, "You didn't expect my miraculous change to be overnight did you?"

"What miraculous change? You aren't even trying." Ajay heard an engine roar to life to see a car ready to escort them to wherever Pagan wanted.

Pagan gave a smirk that said 'I'm sorry that I'm not sorry', "I'll start trying tomorrow....or the next day after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Noore's phone call don't think I'm personally Ishwari shaming. In my book she did the absolute right thing. But Noore, is stuck in a country, refusing to flee, doing something a murderous dictator is forcing her to do, all to be close to her children AND husband, I believe she sees Ishwari as weak, for not staying with her lover and children, both, and fleeing a country, her homeland.


	32. Honeymoon (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 111 Kudos, and 16 bookmarks, I love you all! Really it means a lot that you guys are willing to read my shitty writing.I really didn't think I, well we, would get this far. XOXO. Your guys' contribution to this is fantastic, and thank you so much for the comments.  
> My phone should be fixed by the end of the week, and then I can finally contact my beta.  
> This chapter will be split into two parts, possibly three, it was just getting too long, by my standards, and I didn't want to cut off at a weird part so I think this was best.

Hong Kong. Pagan, had dragged him to fucking Hong Kong. He hadn't excepted to leave Kyrat, much less, go to China after their wedding. Why had Pagan dragged him here? He had no clue. Right now, currently, Ajay was too busy dying on the biggest flight of stairs he had ever seen, to care why Pagan had dragged him to fucking Hong Kong, China. 

"Can you please tell me why we are here, Pagan?" Ajay asked as the finally reached the floor to the apartment Pagan wanted him to see. All Pagan did was smile, Ajay had no idea that where Pagan had been raised was in China, every time Ajay had tried to get Pagan to open up, all Pagan did was quickly change conversation topics. He didn't enjoy discussing his family, it left him feeling vulernable, and all people felt for him when he finished his life story was pity, something he absolutely _loathed_.

However, Ajay and him were married now, and what type of husband would he be keeping Ajay in the dark? Not a very good husband at all. After all, Ajay had shared him, his deepest darkest secrets.

"You will see soon enough, my dear," Pagan huffed a breath, stretching out the kinks in his back, wincing as his back fixed itself, "Apartment 256, my love, here, take the keys and go. I need a minute." 

Pagan handed over the keys to Ajay, whom took them hesitantly. He didn't want to leave Pagan here, but he was rather curious as to what they had come here for. Ajay, with one look back at Pagan to make sure he was okay, went down a damp dreary hallway. Suspicious liquid dripped from the ceiling, which was decorated with cracks. Ajay grimaced side stepping, puddles of liquid that was left on the poorly painted floor. Wallpaper was peeling from the corners, and dark stains left their mark on the floral patterns.

Finally, at the very end of the hallway, there he was, behind him, in the opposite apartment to 256, he heard the wailing of a child, and a man screaming, he grimaced again, Pagan better have a good reason for bringing him here, he was absolutely 99% sure if this apartment was in America, it would have had already nearly violated over a 100 health code/regulations, and been shut down.

Pagan watched with eagerness as Ajay inspected the door to the apartment 256, that apartment, at one time, had been a place he had called home, where his parents and him lived the longest, and the last place they lived together as a family. Before... before things really went to shit in the Min family, before his father and his relationship was damaged beyond repairable terms. Before, he had killed his father. He had never had a "good" relationship with his father, oh no, not by any means, it had been bearable though, the butting of heads, the arguments, and the occasional kick out the house, it wasn't the best but it had been bearable, until well, it wasn't anymore.

Pagan sighed, he really didn't want to think about that right now. He pinched the bridge of his nose at the incoming headache that he felt was close. He looked around, how many times had he walked these halls, procrastinating, not wanting to come to a scared mother and an abusive father, how many times had he rushed to Mrs.Chen's apartment for shelter, telling her not to worry, that it would never happen again, that his father would never lay hands on him again. How many times he had walked up these flights of stairs, the stairs he and Ajay had trouble getting up today, to go home and see horror after horror?

Pagan but his chin in his hands, it was sad he supposed, that until he arrived at Kyrat he never knew what true love was, at least that's what the pitying fools told him, every time he opened up. He didn't need pity, the past was in the past he was no longer the weak indesicive teenager he was before. He was a man that was not afraid to rain hell upon the people that dare stand in the way of whatever he damn wanted. He was the King of Kyrat. Pagan sighed.

Right down the hallway, Ajay was currently struggling with the doorknob that lead to the apartment, "What the actual f-, this is seriously stuck," Ajay banged on the door, hoping it would come loose.

"Need a little help there, my love?" Pagan chuckled, taking Ajay's hand in his, startling him, why the hell did Pagan have to sneak up on him, Ajay wondered with a scowl. 

Pagan twisted the knob, right then left, then right again, then jiggled the knob, and with a light push, he opened the door, to reveal a fully furnished apartment.

"Welcome, Ajay," Pagan said enthusiastically, hands up to add effect, walking into the apartment "To my childhood home." Ajay noticed the drop in Pagan's voice at the end of the introduction to his childhood home, he didn't seem exactly proud that this is where his childhood laid, and Ajay could see why. Dark spots covered the ceiling and upper corners of the living room, a window near a dingy dining set was broken, a blue tarp covering the frame. He could hear leaky sinks dripping water. The floorboards were shaky and he felt as if he put his feet on the boards they would crush under his weight. A torn up couch was on the left, stuffing lying scattered on the floor. Ajay grimaced, he wasn't spoiled, not by any means, and when he was in the Golden Path there were many times he found no place to sleep, and often slept on the concret/wooden floors of abandoned places, he was perfectly capable in sleeping in uncomfortable and dirty places, but, he really didn't want to sleep here. Not at all.

Ajay looked down at his hands, playing with the keys in his hands, "Uhhh, Pagan, I love you, but please tell me we are not staying here."

Ajay heard Pagan chuckle, "Oh dear heavens no! I would never stay in this God awful place again."

Ajay's head shot up, sighing with relief, "Then uhm why are we here?"

Pagan sighed, putting his hands together, "Well, my love, I have come to realize that you have shared a lot about you, but I have not returned the favor, so I thought to myself what would be the most appropriate way to tell my story? Sit down and sob over your shoulder? No, much to boring, so I finally decided, why don't I bring him to my shithole of a childhood home, and tell him there, show him all the places where I went as a young lad? So, here we are..." Pagan trailed off, giving Ajay a sly smile.

"So, here we are..." Ajay repeated, a little preoccupied with his thoughts he was finally going to here about Pagan's past, he had to admit to himself he was more than a little eager and excited, but looking around at Pagan's childhood 'home' he honestly was a little worried. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as his.


	33. Honeymoon (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be the last unbeta'd chapter.  
> Thanks for the kudos, and comments!

Pagan pulled out one of the chairs from the dining set, turning it to face the opposite wall, facing Ajay, sitting down, putting one leg on top of the another, hands together, finger entwined, and with one elbow resting on the dining table. A moment of silence fell between them. Before Pagan rose an eyebrow, saying, "Take a seat, Ajay, this is going, to be one long ass boring story, my boy."

Ajay sat down, in the chair right next to Pagan, hearing Pagan mumble "I'm not drunk enough for this" and for once Ajay couldn't help but agree. He sighed, waiting for Pagan to start.

Pagan tapped his fingers nervously on the dining table, where to start? He had no idea. Certainly not at his birth, obviously, like everyone else he didn't remember Jack shit about it.

"Okay, before I start, as a little disclaimer, I want you to know, I am in no way shape or form, like I was when I was a young rebellious man. Yuma always described me as fierce, and unstoppable, some one filled with rage and ruthlessness, I've changed," Pagan paused, he had a look of nostalgia, the wistful smile, and the eyes thinking back to the 'good old days', and Ajay had to suppress a snort of amusement, "Anyways my point is Ajay, don't judge the present me because of the god awful things I did when I was a stupid teenager."

Pagan took Ajay's hands in his, he knew Ajay would understand but he couldn't help but feel worried. Ajay gave a sour look, not at Pagan's actions but instead words, what did that mean? It didn't matter, he would soon find out, however...

"Okay, I won't, but as long as you didn't rape anyone?" Ajay had seen it happen the prostitution industry so many times, he had seen people shrug it off, saying "business is business" and other times he had seen it _destroy_ people. Ajay wondered if people would think it weird for him to draw the line at rape, but be totally okay with murder. It didn't matter, he would probably say, he was a murderer himself, but, one thing he couldn't stand was rape. He shuddered.

"Oh dear good God, heavens no, Ajay! That's That's below my standards, my boy! Just tasteless, love, don't worry. I've done no such thing," Pagan reassured with a smile, and a quick caress of the cheek. Ajay gave a quick smile, filled with relief. What if Pagan had said yes? What would of Ajay done then? Ajay didn't want to think about it.

"Well then, let's start, shall we? I guess my story honestly starts when Yuma, after her parents were gunned down in a raid, horrible tragedy I might add, was taken under the wing by my father, who did say but was an obvious bullshit lie that he did it to repay a 'debt'," Pagan snorted, a sneer forming on his face, and that's when Ajay realized, Pagan _despised_ his father, loathed his father with every fiber in his being. Ajay held in a sigh, _that makes two of us, babe_ , Ajay thought.

"That lying piece of shit, did it to join his pathetic drug empire with what was now her's, which did happen, they were joined but not because of him, but because of me, because of Yuma's loyalty to me," Pagan grew a fierce look in his eyes, probably because of a unwanted memory arising, making itself known, Ajay guessed, Pagan continued, "Anyways, let's get back on track, my dear mother, the sweetest woman in the world, had to get stuck with a dead beat like my father, rolled with the punches, took everything my father threw at her, but when Yuma came into the house, my mother nearly _lost it._ Ha! Serves that greedy bastard right, and if his drug money didn't help pay for the bills, my mother would have kicked his ass out that day. Sadly, it did, and I was stuck with him for the rest of my miserable teenage years," Pagan rolled his eyes, continuing, "My father was never a happy man, he was content, he liked his small empire, he enjoyed it rather, which frustrated the young me quite a bit, such opportunity for power, but too much of a coward to move up in the world, so yes, he was content, but not happy, which caused him to drink quite a lot."

Pagan's voice took on a sad tone, a tone Ajay thought, made Pagan seem wishful, that if his father had not drunk himself into oblivion, that things would be a teeny bit better, that if he had not touched a drop alcohol, he would have seemed like a father, and not an abuser to two frightened children, and a sweet woman.

 _Fuck you, Pagan's father,_ Ajay can't help but think.

"Well, yes, you know how drinkers get when they drink? Either incredibly sad or very angry, as I have seen them, of course there are the exceptations when it comes to alcoholics. Anyways, my mother, Yuma, and I, were always on the receiving ends of some pretty nasty words, and blows. Bruised because of that asshole were a pretty regular occurrence. It didn't help he was disappointed in me because I was mixed. Really? I mean, you made me, you chose the women and all, and you want to complain that I'm not a full Asian, though you were very aware of my mothers ethnicity and race. However, he wasn't the only hating me due to my mixed background, unbelievable, school was a nightmare,"

Pagan proceeded to scratch his neck, and run his hand through his blond hair, making sure after that nothing was sticking up. Ajay couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for Pagan, how could he not? In America, most people no longer gave a shit about race, the color of their skin or the crease of their eyes, was the last thing people in their busy lives worried about. He didn't have to deal with the prejudice Pagan dealt with as a boy. 

Ajay couldn't help but grab one of Pagan's hands, squeezing it to give him some sort of reassurance that resembled 'Hey, I love you, no,matter what race you are' leaning in, and giving him a sympathetic look, "We can stop if you want to?" 

Pagan gave Ajay a fond look, his boy no matter how vulernable he was, always seemed ready to pick up other people's emotional baggage, then Pagan gave a snort, "No, my dear boy, I'm not some watery eyed damsel in distress, the past is the past, besides, I got my revenge for all the shit they gave me in school," Pagan smirked, and Ajay gave a laugh, "Anyways, lets continue, though I did have my share of friends they wouldn't be caught dead with me around their parents. Which I understood, most friends I had came from traditional families, that they oh so, wanted to rebel against. I cannot tell you how many times Yuma had to break up a fist fight between me and the school yard bullies. How many times my mother screeched like a banshee, as they say, when she say me come home covered in bruises. Time went on like this, moving from house to house, more blows from my dear lovely father, more rude children at every new school I went to, then things changed, when I was 17." Ajay braced himself, hanging from the edge of his seat, this was it, this was when Pagan made a difference changed everything that made him the man he is today.

"The abuse had gradually gotten worse, as my father's business continually declined, he was losing area by the second. The more he lost, the more that coward drank, the more the abuse continued. I was 17 year old boy, when one day, my father attempted to sexually assault, she said 'no' anyone with a God damn brain would have stopped right there, too bad, my father drank his brain cells away long ago, that and the coke helped destroying them as well. Well, I had just gotten into a fight that day. I was less than pleased, so when I came to see my father trying to sexually assault my mother, a blinding hot rage filled me, simply enough, I went out to that hall right there, " Pagan said pointing to the closed front door,"where they were doing construction the previous day earlier, though no construction workers were present, otherwise what happened wouldn't have happened, grabbed a brick from a stack they had left outside our door, and smashed his worthless head in. Sadly, my boy, this was no where near my first murder, being a son of some one who owned a drug empire, I was taught killing was nnecessary, but this was the first time I had killed anyone so close to me, Yuma and my poor mother helped me clean that mess up, not a trace of him was found, thankfully my father had gained the title as the town drunk no one gave a shit about his disappearance. Anti-climatic, I know."

If anyone asked Ajay, the man got exactly what he deserved, good thing they weren't.

"I believe that's it my dear, well most if it, I would love to get out of this place, right now, and get drunk possibly. Maybe so? Yes? No? Ah, doisn't matter anyways, time to enjoy Hong Kong, my dear! Let the real honeymoon begin!"

Ajay didn't seem to notice the seductive purr at the end of the sentence.


	34. The Honeymoon Phase is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY, this is most definitely the last unbeta'd chapter I promise.  
> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. <3  
> XOXO

They happened three times. The uneasy and mysterious encounters. Once while Ajay and Pagan were walking down the downtown market, Pagan cheerfully chattering away about his youth, and Ajay somewhat listening. Ajay had a strange feeling about today, yesterday Pagan had taken him to the hotel after the visit to Pagan's childhood home, magnificent hotel, Ajay must admit, and had made sweet rough love to him, which Ajay enjoyed ever minute of. However, when Ajay woke up the normal feeling of the back part of him throbbing, something felt off, and he spent the entire breakfast to figure out what.While, walking down the downtown market, he felt something grab his shoulder. Fear struck at the string of his heart, and turned around, prepared to use the skills he had learned in Kyrat to good use.

No one but a steady flow of people was there, the one person had touched him was mysteriously gone, probably rejoining the thrum of people. After that, Ajay was on full alert, he couldn't take chances.

That's the first time.

The second time, is when Pagan had lead him to a corner 'café' if he could honestly call it that. Ajay with a wary feeling, entered the somewhat busy 'café' he watched as people sat and eat, chattering away if they had brought a companion, and sitting silently if they hadn't. Why did everything feel off today? It was a nice quaint place, but Ajay, couldn't help but feel something was _off_ about it. He walked in with uneasy steps, looking at Pagan for direction.

The man in question sighed, a nostalgic smile on his face, "This was my mothers favorite place to eat. I don't know, I always thought it was a little too, well, poor for me."

Ajay gave a slight smile to that, the uneasiness still tingling at his, typical Pagan, "Do we just sit ourselves or..." Ajay trailed, looking to see if there were any sign in English, that helped, unsurprisingly there weren't any. Dammit. 

Pagan put his hand on Ajay's neck rubbing his thumb at the nape in an affection gesture, poor Ajay, he thought, they boy had had none of the Kyrati culture ingrained in him, he was just so, well, westernized, "No, my boy, in shady places like these, well underdeveloped places I should say, they are just lucky to get any customers at all, no need to make customers wait to be seated if you barely get any customers at all, right, my boy? You do have places like that America right? Yes, I'm pretty sure you do."

Ajay gave a tentative smile, as he let Pagan lead him to a table, "Yeah, we do, this doesn't look that bad to be honest," Ajay said honestly, in America, he had seen worse then this, and when he was trying to get his life back together again, had worked in places worse then this. 

He sat down, right across from Pagan, who took menus leaned up against the window, distributing them between himself and Ajay. Ajay had only a minute to look down at it, before he felt a foreign object pressed up against his back, and the world seemed to stop for a second. Was it a gun? Or a knife? Why the fuck had he not come more adequately prepared? He had absolutely nothing on his person to defend himself with, well, not anything that would help defend against a gun or a knife, at least. He waits to hear a voice behind him, anything at all, he waits for something to happen. Then just as it, whatever it was, pressed against his back, it's removed. The shape of whatever it was seeming to leave a mark on him, making shivers run up his spine. He turned his head to look who had done this, what had done this.

Nothing. The seats behind Ajay were empty, letting him stare at himself in a scruffy mirror, that was in the corner, right next to the kitchen entrance, where they were seated. Ajay huffed out sigh, he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Ajay? Ajjjjaaaayyyy? Are you listening to me, Ajay?" Pagan said, his voice laced with annoyance (probably because he thought Ajay was ignoring him) and worry. 

Pagan's voice snaps him back to reality, and he looks into the man's brown eyes, how long had Pagan been talking to him? How long had he been trying to get his attention? Ajay's cheek flushed a little in embarrassment, "Huh?" 

Pagan sighed, and rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide how annoyed he was,"I said if you need anything translated just tell me."

Ajay smiled, and looked down aathis menu "Okay."

That was the second time.

The third, and final time, is when they are walking back to the hotel, Ajay clinging to Pagan for warmth. Why did it have to be so damn cold? Ajay wondered. He sniffled, "How is it this God damn cold in Spring/Summer. This should be fucking imppossible."

Pagan chuckled at Ajay's question, giving him a slight kiss at his hairline, making Ajay grumble, and blush.

Ajay shivered as the slight cold winds picked up again, his eyes watered, and his nose ran, seriously this should be impossible, Ajay concluded. He was just glad he had feeling in his fingers. Thank whatever entity up there for that.

Ajay uneasiness had grown over the cours of the day, he swore he felt someone staring at him every waking move, and moment. He felt like every word he said was being closely watched. He was positively sure, some one was following them from behind. Ajay looked behind him, and sure enough, there was a person in a black hoodie, hands stuffed in there pockets, hoodie up with there head down.

Ajay could already tell this was not going to end well.

He tugged on Pagan's pink blazer, which had earlier in the day drawn much attention to himself and Ajay, not that Pagan cared, in fact, he quite liked people looking at him, to get Pagan's attention. Pagan looked at Ajay, looking somewhat down due to height difference. Even though it was dark outside, Pagan could clearly read the concern on Ajay's face, and Pagan could feel his body straighten up in response. 

"What's wrong?" Just as Pagan asked that he looked behind them, seeing the hooded person. God dammit, there went the chance of having a peaceful honeymoon.

Pagan grabbed Ajay by the shoulder's stopping them completely, "Ajay, listen to me carefully, I need you to go back to the hotel, and no matter what you hear, I need you to keep on walking, running, whatever just get there to safety."

Pagan could see the protest on Ajay's lip, he kissed Ajay on the lips to silence him also, relishing the feeling, "You have absolutely nothing to fear ,my dear," He smiled, and rolled his eyes,"I'll be okay as well, probably just some street junkie trying to move his way up."

Pagan reached into the breast pocket of his blazer, about to pull out Ishwari's pen, that she had given him long ago, "Now, go. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Ajay didn't want to leave Pagan, but he was too tired and way too cold to fight with the man, he gave a slight nod, starting walk away, his eyes never leaving Pagan, he knew Pagan was probably right, but he couldn't help but worry. He bit his lip, watching Pagan all the way, until he turned the corner, and Pagan was no longer in his vision.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Pagan came into the hotel room, he was a complete mess, plain and simple, thankfully this hotel was one of those who didn't ask and most certainly didn't tell. Blood had completely ruined his pink blazer, shirt underneath, and pants. The only thing salvageable were the shoes, surprisingly.

Ajay could tell Pagan was less than pleased with ruining a blazer, shirt, and pants. But Ajay frankly didn't care about them he was just glad, Pagan had returned to him safely.

Pagan sat on the edge of their hotel bed, possibly mourning the lose of his clothes. Ajay couldn't help but smile at the thought. He knew exactly what would make Pagan feel better, from his spot on the bed he crawled over on his hands and knees, a devlish look forming on his face.

He sat on his legs, unzipping his jacket, taking it off, and pulling his white T-shirt over his head, "Pagan, I know exactly what would make you feel better."

Pagan looked at Ajay, and immediately his face lit up, a big smile replacing the frown that was once there. Ruining that blazer wasn't such a bad thing, was the last rational thought Pagan had before he ravished Ajay.


	35. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo bad news so they my phone back and said they couldn't fix it, and that I should just get a new phone..... But that cost like at least 60 dollars more. '=3=.  
> So I'm so sorry this fanfiction will not be beta'd.  
> I know how badly it needs it. But every time I so much as try to look at my email on my tablet it crashes, it's becoming harder and harder to update, But don't worry, I will still update, but it may be longer waits.

Yuma looked over at Amita, purring with delight. Her beautiful girl pretending to concentrate on a piece of blank paper. Yuma didn't know what the girl was had been attempting to write, nor did she care. She tapped her nails on the table, trying to see if Amita would look up. Unsurprisingly, she was ignored.

She smirked, "Hey, how abo-"

"No. Leave me alone, I'm trying to concentrate." Amita rapidly cut her off, not even bothering to glance at her. 

Yuma continued to smirk, she excepted this. Where would the fun be if Amita didn't make her work for it? It would make the sex that much better, when she had Amita below her writhing, with constent.

"I'm just say-"

"No, you are not just saying, you are shutting up and letting me do my work, or so help me Kyra I will-"

Now it was Yuma's time to cut off Amita, this time, with a kiss. She quickly kissed Amita, grabbing her roughly by the back of her neck, forcing her tongue in between her teeth, smirking, daring her to bite down. Amita didn't dare.

Yuma released, her watching as her girl blushed, her smirk grew bigger, taunting Amita, "What work, baby girl? The only work that you have is spreading your pretty little legs apart wide enough I can fit my head in between them."

Amita blushed, and scowled. She really couldn't argue with that, dammit, no matter how much she wanted Yuma to be wrong, she honestly wasn't. Her life had been turned into Yuma's personal whore. She sighed in resignation, no point in pretending to do work that didn't even exist. 

''What do you want, Yuma?" Amita tried not to sound snarky she really did, but honestly all she wanted to do was punch the casual smirk right off of Yuma's face. 

"Me. You. Eating out." She said casually, she watched as Amita's face was etched with shock and disgust. She had honestly meant eating out at a local restaurnat, but Amita had had heard different. She chuckled, poor Amita.

"Stop saying that." 

"Stop saying what?" Yuma managed to maintain a look of pure innocence, if that was a possible for a woman like her. Bastard.

"'Eating Out' it's disgusting, stop." Amita scrunched her face, as if a child who had just tasted something disgusting. Honestly, Yuma thought it was adorable.

"Only sometimes, though the local restaurnat located near Banapur is pretty good," Yuma rested her elbows on the Royal Palace dining room chair. Watching Amita's facial expressions closely. To confusion, to understanding, and then to more confusion.

"Oh, uhm, but could you stop saying it, when it refers to er..." Amita trailed off, her blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Yuma quirked a brow, as if to say, _Really? You can't say sex?_ , "You mean sex?"

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about?" Amita rolled her eyes, trying to save a shred of diginity, she just couldn't even seem to try to mention sex before choking up around Yuma. Why did everything have to be so God damn complicated for her?

Yuma could see right through her snappy comment, rolling her eyes, "Right. My bad. So, do you want to go or not?"

Amita contemplated the idea, she was hungry, she hadn't had anything since breakfast, but if she went she would be going with Yuma, who would most likely just hit on her the whole time and make very sexualized comments, but one time couldn't be that bad right? She sighed, crossing her arms, in a way of defiance, no way she was going to go with out be a little defiant, "Fine, but you're paying."

Yuma snorted, "Yeah, like you have any money."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amita had been wrong. So wrong. It had hurt, mentally, and emotionally. When they had arrived they sat down at a two seated table, near a small window, they were handed menus by a young nice man, a man that seemed to be all smiles and laughs. 

He patted Amita on the shoulder, and Yuma growled. Literally fucking growled at the waiter, who stared back wide-eyed and afraid. Amita put her head in her hands. They had only been here for barely 5 minutes, and already everything was being fucked up. Amita looked at Yuma with stony eyes mouthing with tightened lips 'Apologize'. Yuma shook her head fiercely, and that was that. When Amita tried to argue, Yuma immediately put a stop to it. Poor waiter, she glanced behind her watching as the frightened waiter went to go possibly get another waiter to tend to their table.

"Did you really haveto do that?" Amita said, not even trying to hide how pissed off she was.

Yuma frowned, "He didn't need to be touching you, _Amita,_ " Yuma lazily dragged her finger across Amita's jawline, smirking as the woman shivered and blushed, "You're mine." 

Amita hated herself for being turned on by those words, dammit she really hated Yuma, especially her cocky personality, she just couldn't stand it, but Yuma was fucking hot... and a goddess in bed. And she absolutely loved Yuma's possessive attitude, though she would never admit it to anyone, especially Yuma.

A new waiter came back to take their order, shaking like a leaf. Amita sighed, great the waiter had probably spread the entire story around the restuarant by now. Yuma nonchalantly gave her order, ignoring the man's shaking. Amita tried her hardest to do the same.

The waited for their food, using simple conversation to pass the time. Stories of Pagan and Yuma's past. How much of a dick Sabal had been, and so forth. There food came in a good amount of time and thankfully the waiter avoided all possible contact with Amita and Yuma as he gave them their plates. They ate in relative silence, each giving side way glances to each other, thinking the other hadn't notice, when they most certainly had.

When the finished, they got up, Yuma putting down some crumple bills as payment, nonchalantly saying , "Keep the change" before walking out with Amita by her side. They walked down near a river, both sighing at the same time.

"This is nice," Amita said offhandely, she hadn't meant to say it, not really, "except for the whole you know growling at the waiter thing."

She could feel Yuma rolling her eyes, refusing to ever admit she was in the wrong, "People shouldn't touch what's mine."

 _And there went the moment_ , Amita thought, this time rolling her own eyes, "Really know how to ruin the moment don't you?"

Yuma kept a neutral expression, Amita was unsure of what Yuma was thinking, "I guess."

Amita frowned, why did the hot ones always have to be the dicks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, again really sorry. *bows a thousand times*


	36. Sweet Old Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THE BETA OF THIS STORY IS A TOTAL BABE. *_*  
> BETA'D ITS MCFREAKING BETA'D BY HALESCUTIE
> 
> Thank you so much for all kudos, and the comment, and the support!

Pagan lightly shook Ajay awake, the man groaning in discomfort. It was still dark outside and the sun hadn't even peaked above the horizon. However, they needed to get up early. It was their last day in Hong Kong, and certainly the most important one. Ajay refused to get up at such an ungodly time, snuggling into the silk sheets grumbling curse words. Pagan sighed. Of course Ajay could never make waking up easier. Pagan pushed the covers off of Ajay onto his side of the bed. He then walked over to the light switch flipping it on. The bright light shone down on Ajay, and he hissed and cursed. He ended up putting his head under the pillow to avoid the bright light.

"Really, Pagan? Seriously, fuck you." Ajay mumbled from under the pillow, grabbing the sheets and pulling them back over his body.

Pagan rolled his eyes, "We have somewhere to be, and I do not want to be late. Get up." Though Pagan's vision was limited from where he stood, he could barely make out the shake of his head.

Pagan walked over, forcibly tugging on the sheets, causing Ajay to cling to them for dear life, "Hun, as much as I enjoy a lazy day in bed, today is extremely important."

Ajay pushed the pillow upwards to see Pagan's face, to see if he was being truly sincere, "Why?"

Pagan sat down, slowly inching the covers off of Ajay, "We are going to meet someone extremely important to me today. I would not like to keep this person waiting."

Ajay noticed Pagan's subtle movements, but decided to ignore them in favor of his curiosity, "Who?"

"You will find out love." Pagan lightly kissed Ajay's brow, "Come on, get up."

Ajay dragged himself out of bed reluctantly, groaning in complaint, guided by Pagan to the bathroom, "What the fuck? Who's ever awake this early?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ajay walked into the hospice tired and absent minded, he was hit with the strong smell of cleaning supplies and the feeling of peace. He immediately relaxed. People laid sick and dying yet this place seemed to envelop people into a feeling of peace.

Pagan peeled off his coat, folding on his arm, he sighed, "Stay right here Ajay. I'll be right back."

Ajay gave a slight hum in response. Pagan walked over to the reception desk where a seemingly kind nurse awaited. Ajay in his dazed state could barely understand the exchange of foreign words, but soon he was being led down a quiet hallway where his footsteps echoed.

It didn't take long for Ajay to realize Pagan's unusual silence. The man was never usually this silent, and always had something to say. But today he didn't say a word, no stories about Yuma and his past, no Kyrat gossip, nothing. Ajay became immediately concerned.

"Pagan, wait," Ajay stopped in his tracks, and soon did Pagan. The hallway became eerily quiet at the lack of the sound of their footsteps, "Who are we meeting? Tell me, please."

Pagan frowned, deciding whether he wanted to tell Ajay now, he knew how unfair it would be to leave Ajay uninformed, and simply throw him in a room, but, he knew he would be bombarded with questions, "Walk," Pagan began to start, "I'll tell you while we are making our way there."  
Ajay did as he was asked, walking a few steps behind Pagan. Pagan gave a deep sigh and spoke in a low voice, "My mother," Pagan's voice was filled with fondness, a fondness only a child could have for their parent, "We are going to see my mother."

Ajay stopped mid step, roughly grabbing Pagan and spinning him around. He would have felt sorry for the rough gesture if it weren't for the fact that Pagan had taken him here making sure he was unaware that he was going to see Pagan's mother, "You asshole! Why the hell didn't you tell me? Oh my go-, Pagan I thought your mom was dead. Look at me Pagan! Look at me, I'm wearing fucking sneakers! I'm not prepared drive me straight back to the hot-"

Pagan silenced Ajay with a kiss, "Ajay, my mother has Alzheimer's disease, and the one good thing that comes out of it is, you can always redo your first impression."

"Oh my God, please tell me that entire sentence did not pass through your lips. That is the worst reassurance I have ever heard. I'm imagining things aren't I? I'm not actually here. This is all a dream, I'm still sleeping in the hotel, and you seriously did not just _say that_."

Pagan frowned deeply, something he rarely did, since he found wrinkles absolutely abhorrent. Ajay immediately sobered up at the action. When he looked into Pagan's eyes he then realized how important it was to the man, he murmured an apology.

"It's okay, Ajay, I know I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry." Pagan gave an apologetic look and turned to walk. Ajay followed until Pagan reached the end of the hallway, staring at a white blank door. He seemed to be deep in thought, deciding whether to go through with this or not, weighing his options. He then fiddled with the key the receptionist had given him to unlock the door.

Finally, he hesitantly walked up to it, "Ajay, before we go in there, I want you to understand the last time I was here... was after Lakshmana's death. Her condition has severely declined since then. She doesn't know anything about Kyrat other than Ishwari and Lakshmana. I'd like to keep it that way if you will."

Ajay nodded, "Uh, yeah, I got it."

Pagan hummed, and finally put the key in the lock and turned, unlocking it to reveal his mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ajay was able to conclude that Pagan and his mother personality wise were nothing alike. 

Ms. Min was the kindest and most gentle person he had ever seen, and Pagan was... well Pagan. Even though Pagan swore up down when she was younger she was a force not to be reckoned with when she was pissed, Ajay didn't believe it one bit, she was all giggles and smiles.

Though, she was kind and sweet over the two hour time period they had been there, she had already forgotten who he was and why Ajay was here twice, and she had asked for pictures of Lakshmana at least five times.

"Pang, when I'm going to see pictures of my grandbaby?" She smiled, with what seemed all the innocence and joy in the world, as she asked him.

Pagan, slightly frowned each time she mentioned it, "Soon, mother, soon," He said. That's all he dared reply, and the cycle would continue.

Then eventually the inevitable topic arose. Ishwari, "Pang, what happened to that woman, the foreign girl? Ish..." Pagan's mother trailed off, a look of concentration plastered on her face as she tried to remember Ishwari's full name.

"Ishwari?" Ajay helpfully supplied.

The woman's face lit up, "Ah! Yes, that's it, thank you! She's the mother of Lakshmana, right? Whatever happened to her?"

Ajay felt a lump in his throat rise, the feeling of suffocation surfacing along with other emotions, primarily sadness. He looked at Pagan waiting to hear the reply. Pagan had been uncomfortable the entire time, his mother's illness the obvious reason for his distress.

"She's...gone, mother," He said, looking down at his mother who was sitting an old chair, "She's gone, and she's never coming back."

That was that, as cliché as it sounded. There was nothing else that could be said, and there was nothing else Pagan or Ajay wanted to say on the matter. Thankfully, his mother took the queue and didn't press any further.

Soon, visiting hours were over and Ajay and Pagan were set to leave. But then, Pagan's mother pulled Ajay over, right before they left.

"Pang, go. I just want to talk to him for a minute or two. Hope you don't mind, but what is a little old lady like me going to do to a strong man like Adam?"

"Ajay," Pagan politely corrected. He looked over at Ajay to see if he was okay being in a room alone with his mother, Ajay nodded and smiled, silently mouthing _I have this_. With that Pagan reluctantly left, shutting the door behind him.

"So, tell me, Ajay," the woman said with a slight smile, turning her head away, she was no longer focused on Ajay, but a tiny window that showed the outside world, "Do you love my son?"

Ajay nearly had a heart attack as she finished her sentence. Pagan and Ajay hadn't discussed with his mother the nature of their relationship, since she could barely remember Ajay's name. They had refused to embark on that journey. Ajay had been so stunned at the question that he had forgotten to reply.

"Well?" Her eyebrows rose at his silence making it aware that she expected an answer.

"Of course, Ma'am!" Ajay ignored the squeak of his voice as he replied, he nearly sighed in relief when he heard the woman chuckle.

"Calm down dear. Don't ask how I know, parents always know I was just checking," She gave a wink and chuckled, "He's had enough people ruin his life as is. I swear that boy has the worst of luck."

Ajay chuckled with her, boy, she didn't know the half of it, "Yeah, he does. But I won't be one of those people, or atleast I'll try to not to be."

She nodded along to his words, probably thinking it was a sufficient answer, "You better be," she said, her voice taking a darker tone, a shiver ran down Ajay's spine at the words, now he understood what Pagan meant.

Then she was all cheery and happy, like a light switch flipped on and off, "Now run along dear, don't want to keep him waiting, do we?"

Ajay gave a slight nod, looking at Ms. Min for what probably would be the last time, and Ajay couldn't help but think _now I see where Pagan got it from._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only parent that Far Cry wiki specifies is dead, is Pagan Min's father.  
> I imagine she had Pagan pretty young. Sweet little ol' lady


	37. Promises, Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that this update is late.

When Ajay and Pagan arrive back in Kyrat via helicopter, Ajay was greeted by the most unlikely of people. Noore, and very surprisingly Bhadra. The poor girl stood there with tears welling in her eyes, her hands clenched by her side and a expression of pure rage. Ajay felt guilt settle in his stomach. While he was the living the high life, how could he have forgotten about Bhadra? The tiny Tarun Matara that stood loyally beside Amita and Sabal? The girl who had never had a childhood because of a civil war that raged on around her?

He had captured her rebel idols, very possibly watched as his husband set her house aflame unknowingly and had left without an apology. He had never felt like more of a piece shit at this moment.

"Bhadra." Ajay greeted, looking the young girl up and down. He couldn't help but feel relieved when he noticed she looked fairly well cleaned and dressed.

Bhadra walked up to him and Ajay was 90% sure she was going to slap him, yell at him, or curse him in the name of Kyra herself. He hadn't expected what she actually did. The crushing hug she gave him as she sobbed into his torso. Ajay stood there awkwardly feeling Bhadra's tears soak into his green jacket, the very same jacket she was clinging to. Ajay took one gloved hand and put it on Bhadra's back, rubbing his hand in tiny circles on her back hoping it would calm her down.

Finally Bhadra removed her face from his jacket, her heavy sobs had become mere sniffles and hiccups. She stepped back from him rubbing her eyes furiously, "I'm so glad your safe, Ajay. When Sabal had told me he had imprisoned you I thought for sure..." The girl trailed off, her eyes welling up with tears. She bit her lip refusing to cry anymore.

Ajay put both hands on each of her shoulders, giving a smile. Bhadra had been worried about him, not angry with him for being a traitor, but worried the Golden Path leaders had executed him, "I'm fine, in tip top shape, see?" He leaned down and smiled at the short girl, hoping she realized no long lasting harm had come to his experiences with being a Golden Path prisoner of war, "Pagan got to me in time, before they got to do anything."

That wasn't entirely true, but she didn't need to know the real truth. She didn't need to know what the people she looked up to all her life did to him. She was only fourteen for fucks' sake. The look of relief on her face, was almost worth lying to her. Almost.

Pagan slung an arm around his shoulders, holding him closely. Ajay turned to look at Pagan. The man had an unreadable expression written across his face, "Hello, you must be..." Pagan trailed off, and Ajay rolled his eyes.

"Bhadra," He supplied helpfully, "The Tarun Matara, I guess." Was she even going to be Tarun Matara anymore? Had that plan immediately fallen through after the defeat of the Golden Path? Ajay grimaced, remembering the duties she would fulfill hazily. He hoped the plans had fallen through. No girl needed to have duties like those at such a young age.

Pagan gave a look of feigned surprise, humming in acknowledgement. He smiled at the little girl, looking down. This was the living goddess Sabal's followers had believed would bring prosper to Kyrat, "Pleasure to finally meet you, Tarun Matara."

Ajay scoffed, he knew Pagan didn't give two shits about Bhadra or her religious status. He watched as the man pretended to be interested in meeting the young girl. The girl looked down immediately when Pagan addressed her, probably scared that he would execute her if she showed any disrespect. She fisted her jacket, mumbling, "Pleasure to meet you too, sir."

A silence filled the air. Noore continued to stand quietly on the side lines as she watched the situation unfold. She seemed unreasonably jumpy and eager. Ajay tried not to think about it, "So, um... Would you like to come into the Palace, you know, if Pagan is okay with it?"

Bhadra's head snapped up, her eyes immediately filled with hope. Ajay smiled, and looked at Pagan, who in turn rose an eyebrow at Ajay's suggestion, removing his arm from his shoulder's. Ajay had hoped Pagan wouldn't make this difficult, of course, he had to be proven wrong, "Seriously, she's just a kid, what harm is going to come from this?"

"Ajay, there are still traitors among the Kyrati population, I cannot-"

Ajay swiftly cut him off, "She's fucking fourteen, for fucks' sake Pagan! You seriously think a fourteen year old can overpower you, or your guards?"

Pagan pursed his lips, he understood how much Ajay cared for the young girl, by the way he talked about her in their past conversations when she was ever brought up, and the young girl was obviously an innocent child swept up in the chaos. He just didn't want to risk Ajay's safety, "Fine, fine! Dear God, my dear boy, no need to shout!"

Ajay gave a soft smile, and kissed Pagan on the cheek, hugging him, "Sorry."

Pagan gave a slight smile, still worried about letting the Tarun Matara into the place, even though she was a fourteen year old girl that was seemingly harmless. He just hoped he didn't come to regret it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ajay never even got a chance to get in the palace before Noore confronted him. As Ajay led Bhadra into the entrance of the Royal Palace, guards and Pagan following. The frantic woman seemed to corner her, from the bags under her eyes and her disheveled state he could tell whatever she wanted to talk about was serious.

"Ajay, we need to talk. Right now." Her voice left no room for argument nor complaint. He frowned looking at Bhadra then Pagan, he knew they would be fine on their own, especially being surrounded by guards, but he couldn't help but worry. So many things in life had gone wrong in a matter of seconds.

With some reassurance from the both of them he left with a twitchy Noore, not far off from the entrance of the Royal Palace. The wind stung his cheeks leaving them to blossom red, it was unsurprisingly cold in Kyrat. One thing he would never miss about Kyrat, if the rare chance he were to leave was the constant cold.

He waited impatiently for the woman to start, as the cold started to seep through his thin green jacket and jeans, thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

"My family, Ajay," her eyes looked at him with hope, hope for what? Ajay wondered. Ajay scrunched up his face trying to remember when he and Noore had ever talked about family.

Then he remembered. The talk just before Pagan and his' wedding. The story she had told him. The promise he had made for her. The promise in which he said he would get back her family for her. The promise he had...forgotten. He grimaced at his own forgetfulness and stupidity. He should have talked to Pagan days ago, days he spent having the time of his life while Noore probably sat in her lightly lit office in the Shanath Area hoping that she would get her family back soon.

"Oh!" Ajay blinked in surprise and he saw the upturn of the corners of Noore's mouth, he blushed with embarrassment, she was not going to be happy with the news, "I, uhm, kind of uh..."

He trailed off, looking down. Seeing out the corner of his eyes that she got the message loud and clear, her face twisted into a portrait of rage and fury and she shoved him, hard. Ajay knew he deserved that, and he also knew he deserved falling straight on his ass, as well. He just hoped Pagan hadn't seen that, for Noore's sake and his ego as well.

With a slight groan he got up from the ground, Noore was already throwing words filled with hate at him, unsurprisingly, "How could you have just forgotten? My family's lives are on the fucking line! Fuck! Do you just not care!? Is that it? You finally have King Min wrapped around your finger, and you now see no need to fulfill the promises you have agreed to!?" She pinched the bridge of her noses, pacing around him as he dusted off his worn out jeans.

"It's not that, Noore," he said, taking the words to heart. He did care, truly. He had just got caught up in the moment of having fun, and forgotten, "It was my honeymoon an-"

"Stop. Stop with the excuses. I don't care. Just, do you still want to fulfill your promise to me?" Rage was still left on her face, but by each second she seemed to calm down more and more. Ajay nodded.

She walked closer to him, slowly and steadily, "Then by the end of the day, talk to your husband, convince him in any way you can to let De Pleur release my family."

Ajay frowned, looking back at Pagan who was leaning on a pillar, eyes narrowed onto them, watching intently, and Bhadra who was watching as well. He knew the argument that would ensue with this subject. So much for a good day, Ajay thought bitterly as he agreed to get it done by today.


	38. She Doesn't Deserve This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go!

Ajay frowned. He had long stopped listening to Yuma's rant on why they couldn't let release Noore's family. He stared off into the distance avoiding eye contact with her. He could tell Pagan was silently agreeing with her, same with Paul. Frankly he didn't give a damn what reason they had for keeping her family or what blackmailing they were doing to that poor woman. She didn't deserve this. In fact, no one did. He crossed his arms in defiance. He wasn't just going to stand here and let them do this to her.

"I don't give a damn what you need her for, I get that's she important to your cause, but don't you think it's time to reward that poor woman?" Ajay didn't bother looking at Yuma, the Demon of Durgesh. Instead he was pleading with Pagan, and Pagan knew it. Before Yuma could say anything else, Pagan put a hand on the woman's shoulder whispering something to her, something Ajay couldn't quite make out. Whatever it was she wasn't happy about it.

"Ajay, I understand you wish to help Noore and her family. I get the great savior of Kyrat façade, here to help any damsel in distress, but Noore is no damsel in distress Ajay," Pagan walked silently over to Ajay placing a hand on the man's cheek, caressing it, "The things she has done, the things she will do, they are no acts of kindness. She runs Shanath Arena, she kills people on the dail-,"

Ajay slapped Pagan's hand away furiously, "Things you are making her do! She wouldn't be doing any of this if it weren't for you three taking her family from her and using it against her. Don't you dare try and put all the blame on her!" Pagan seemed to flinch back, as if he had been hit, the frown on his face deepened, "Yes, I understand it is mine, our faults, but the Shanath Arena is important to Kyrat. It helps us rid Kyrat of terrorist and criminals in a traditional style. Tradition is something Kyrat very much enjoys, you know this. Noore is the best person to run it and if we just give her family, what makes you think she is going to stay?"

Ajay couldn't help but think back to Sabal, of all the things. The traditional man, who held Kyra close to his heart. It made Ajay wonder whether Sabal supported, or was against the Shanath Arena and its use. Ajay sighed, Pagan was right. As soon as she got her family, she was probably out of Kyrat for good, but couldn't other people run it? Ajay was pretty sure there were more suitable people, more sadistic people to run that Arena.

"Yeah, she's probably gone for good, but isn't that a good thing? I mean, they are way more suitable people in Kyrat to run that operation." Probably, if he could find the person. God knows there more then a sparse amount of crazies in Kyrat.

Pagan sighed, "Yes, but who is more skilled than her?"

Ajay bit his lip, that was the problem, he couldn't think of a single person who was more skilled than her, no rather, who was more used to seeing the daily bloodshed than her, "Alright, Alright, I get it, you can't let go of her family, but can you, like... give her visitation? God, Pagan she deserves at least that much with how long she has forcibly worked for you."  
"Ajay..." That was not a good idea, Pagan couldn't help but think, "I don't think we should do that, what if she tries to escape with her family? This could turn into a mess."  
Behind Pagan, Ajay could see Paul scoffing and Yuma shaking her head at Ajay's idea, yeah well fuck you too, guys .

"I'll make sure she doesn't, Pagan, c'mon honey, just give this plan a chance, if she tries to escape with them then we will never do it again. Please?" Ajay inwardly smirked, he knew Pagan could never resist him when he pleaded, the rest of this was going to be too easy ...hopefully. Pagan groaned, and rubbed his hands with his face, inhaling and then sighing deeply. The boy had him wrapped around his little finger, and he knew it.

"Alright, Alright, but her and her little family are your responsibility, if they attempt escape," Pagan grabbed Ajay be the collar roughly bringing him closer, he leaned in, whispering in his ear so no on else would hear him, "I will punish you, " He said in a playful tone. Ajay couldn't tell whether he was serious or not, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

Ajay laughed, smiling, kissing Pagan on the mouth, enjoying the warmth of his husband's mouth. He didn't care how pissed Yuma and Paul were, how Yuma looked like she wanted to strangle the life out of him, he had gotten somewhat Noore's family back to her. He separated from his exasperated husband to go tell Noore the good news.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When he told Noore she was excited, completely ignoring the face that her family wouldn't completely be released. She was finally going to see her family, alive for the first time in forever. The promise of punishment if he screwed this up was almost worth the smile that he knew would stay on her face through the rest of the day.

Bhadra came running up to him, out breath, yet happy, "Ajay! You live here now!?" She wore a big grin on her face, her eyes filled with excitement and wonder.

Ajay rubbed the back of his head, "Er, yeah, why?"

"Because, it's fucking awesome, Ajay!" She jumped around him in delight. She had probably been given a tour around the palace, Ajay assumed.

"Hey, don't let your parents hear you with that language, they'll probably kick your ass," Ajay said as he thought back on his encounters with her parents he had met Bhadra's parents more then a few times, he knew them to be very conservative people, and he was actually sure if she was anything less than perfect in their eyes, they would, without hesitation, kick her out.

She chuckled, giving a few playful punches to his side, "What's the American expression? What they don't know can't hurt them, I believe?"  
Ajay clutched his side pretending to be hurt, before laughing, "Oh? Is the Tarun Matara, pure living goddess, a secret rebel?"

Bhadra stopped at that, her smile disappearing. Ajay became immediately confused, wasn't she okay with becoming Tarun Matara? Or had he read the situation wrong? Or...oh. Oh.  
"You aren't going to be Tarun Matara, are you?" Ajay asked. Bhadra nodded, frowning. Ajay couldn't help but be secretly relieved. Hopefully, she would be able to focus on an education, instead of religious ceremonies. Hopefully.

"The people of Kyrat are too busy rebuilding their country. They have put the Tarun Matara ceremony on hiatus indefinitely." Bhadra seemed to be restating something she had heard, as Ajay had never seen any other 14 year old use 'hiatus' and 'indefinitely' in a sentence. If Ajay had to guess it was probably the priest.

"Ah," was all Ajay could give in reply. It was obvious Bhadra was unhappy with the possible long delay on the ceremony, but he was relieved and it was hard to not show it.

Her happy demeanor quickly returned, as she jumped around him in excitement and was smiling. She was such a strong girl, Ajay contemplated, always ready to put her country and duties first before herself.

He just hoped she wouldn't turn out like Amita or Sabal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the latest chapter, and getting this far into the story. Love you, my dears. c':


End file.
